Odio Amarte
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, que polos opuestos se atraen y que podemos enamorarnos con tan solo una mirada... el amor es una fuerza poderosa que actúa de formas extrañas que jamás comprenderemos ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de quién menos esperas? ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de quién no deberías? AU-historia de amor OtoyaxShiena (más personajes aparecen)
1. Cap 1 El primer paso es aceptarlo

**Cap. 1 El primer paso es aceptarlo…**

 _ **Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo y lo admito: estoy huyendo es que esto es demasiado ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Mi corazón está agitado, mi cabeza con mil pensamientos, en realidad no sé por dónde voy y por culpa de la velocidad con la que me muevo he caído un par de veces, además, he golpeado algo o a alguien pero no siento nada, ningún dolor se puede comparar a la confusión que estoy viviendo. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza y saber qué pasa con mi corazón ¿Por qué diablos estoy sintiendo esto? Lo único que podrá ayudarme es hablar con ella, debo encontrarla y hablar con ella… después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga pero ¿Dónde diablos está?**_

Una chica tiembla por el cansancio físico y por las miles de emociones que la embargan, se detiene un momento para respirar y buscar rápidamente a alguien, cuando por fin la localiza sonríe y vuelve a tomar aire

 _ **¡Bingo! ¡Ahí estas! Maldición, estas con esa tipa… aaaaah me golpeará por lo que haré pero no me interesa ESTO es más importante y te necesito**_

Aquella chica corre en dirección de su amiga, grita su nombre y al llegar a donde ella está, la toma de la mano llevándola hacia otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, ambas corren rápidamente, la chica que se ha vuelto "cómplice" de la huida pregunta totalmente confundida que es lo que ocurre, no obtiene respuestas de su amiga. Después de un rato llegan a un lugar apartado y solitario, perfecto para que ambas puedan hablar tranquilamente. Respiran agitadas por la carrera que han hecho y tratan de estabilizarse, buscan un lugar a la sombra de un árbol y se tiran al pasto para reponer fuerzas. Una vez tranquilas, la cómplice toma las manos de su amiga y le sonríe para que con ese simple gesto la otra chica pueda hablar sin temor alguno. Comienza su relato, tiembla por las emociones que está viviendo, jamás había pasado por eso y cada vez se ponía peor, eso de sincerarse era horrible y cuando llegó a la parte importante del relato, la chica tragó saliva y nerviosa habló

-Y-y-y en-entonces… yo… yo… hice algo que jamás creí que haría… yo-yo-yo… la… la…-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!-

-Y después de eso hice lo más maduro que pude… corrí lo más rápido posible alejándome de allí, dejándola sola… sin oportunidad de que me dijera algo… o de que yo le dijera algo-

 _ **Soy Takechi Otoya, tengo 16 años y asisto a la Academia Myojo. Mi reputación en esta escuela es muy grande pero no es porque sea una alumna ejemplar, nada de eso, mi "popularidad" se debe principalmente a que yo soy la bully numero uno de toda la academia, soy el terror de Myojo, todos me respetan y me temen ¡ESO ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO! Tengo poder, esta escuela es mi reino y puedo hacer lo que quiera porque para mí no hay reglas, créanme es la sensación más placentera del mundo… o eso creía… no puedo seguir negándolo, todo ha cambiado desde el día en que la conocí… Esta es mi historia, bueno en realidad la historia de una chica que logró cambiarme: la chica de la cual estoy enamorada; la historia de cómo la gran Takechi Otoya perdió ante ese odioso sentimiento que llaman amor**_

-Otoya… ¿es en serio? ¿Besaste a esa chica?-

-Diablos si… Harucchi si, la besé y estoy segura que después de esto la perdí ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!- la peli purpura lleva las manos a su rostro y lo cubre, avergonzada y enojada, frustración: eso es lo que siente la hermosa chica

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que esto tiene una solución y te ayudaré a encontrarla. Solo quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad… ¿estas enamorada de esa chica?-

-Haru… Te juro que la amo, lo admito al principio era solo diversión pero poco a poco eso se fue transformando... eso fue cambiando a algo más fuerte... YO LA AMO, te juro que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella, no puedo negarlo más…-

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga y tomó sus manos

-Entonces Haru te promete que te ayudará, todo estará bien Otoya, cuenta conmigo-

... ... ... ... ...

-Espera un momento ¿ELLA HIZO QUE?-

-Me besó ¿ok? Ella me besó-

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-

-Correspondí el beso… Yukarin deseaba que eso pasara y no voy a mentirte me gustó, no puede ser que esa idiota sea tan buena… ¡AY LA ODIO!-

-Deja de engañarte amiga mía… bueno ¿y luego que pasó?-

-Y entonces me quedé ahí como una completa idiota… completamente sonrojada y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, cuando me di cuenta que ella salió corriendo yo corrí de la misma forma: quería alcanzarla pero entonces me di cuenta que no puedo rebajarme a ese nivel, tengo dignidad-

-Si claro, entonces ahora así se le dice al estar completamente enamorada-

-¡ODIO SENTIR TODO ESTO!-

 _Mi nombre es Kenmochi Shiena, tengo 15 años y asisto a la Academia Myojo, digamos que soy la chica nueva, me transfirieron debido a los problemas que tuve en mi anterior escuela, problemas de bullying, sufrí de abusos y demás cosas, quería terminar con eso y dejar de sufrir por lo que en cuanto pude pedí mi cambio a esta escuela pero dicen que no puedes huir eternamente de tus problemas y algún día debes enfrentar con valor tus miedos, eso fue lo que me pasó en esta escuela al conocer a esa estúpida chica, ella cambió mi mundo y me duele admitir que me enamoré de ella como una imbécil… es que ¿Cómo podría alguien amar a una persona así? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo una víctima se enamora de su verdugo? Esta es la historia de esa chica loca que me conquistó y de esta chica demente que se enamoró… la historia de esa chica que me mostró su lado más lindo y a la cual le abrí mi corazón… demostrando que el amor es hermoso pero también es el mayor bully del mundo_

-Es obvio que está jugando conmigo pero no le daré esa satisfacción, claro que no, Kenmochi Shiena tiene dignidad y sé que puedo contra ella. Le haré saber que yo no soy un juego-

La chica se puso de pie y tomó una pose decidida, su amiga solo rio

-Shiena-chan… no seas dramática. Ambas sabemos que la amas-

 _Por más que quiera odiarte no puedo, Takechi Otoya odio no poder odiarte, ni siquiera un poco_

 _ **Kenmochi Shiena odio lo que me haces sentir, odio darme cuenta que mi corazón ya es tuyo**_

 _Pero lo que más odio es amarte con todo el corazón, con todo mi ser…_

 _ **Pero lo que más odio es amarte con todas mis fuerzas, con toda el alma…**_

 _ **...**_

Dos chicas se han enamorado de quien no imaginaban, de quien no esperaban y de quien no estaban buscando…

Dos corazones poco a poco comprenden que el amor no se elige, es él quien nos elige a nosotros…

Dos almas descubren que el amor es la mayor fuerza del mundo pero también la mayor debilidad…

Dos vidas han sido unidas por el hilo rojo del destino…

Dos chicas comienzan a dejarse llevar por el amor… comienzan a creer en el amor a primera vista… comienzan a creer en la felicidad… comienzan a creer que en el mundo hay algo más que dolor… comienzan a escuchar una música distinta… comienzan a llenarse de la magia del amor…

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo a todos n.n  
Jeje ya sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de Reencuentro y no aventurarme a subir otra historia pero, la verdad es que ¡ESTOY LOCO! xD Naaa ya en serio, tal vez sea una locura subir otra nueva historia mientras otra está en proceso pero no puedo negarlo, he tenido muchas ideas en mente y esta idea me ha traído escribiendo muchas cosas y después de consultarlo dijimos venga, publícala n.n y heme aquí con nueva historia n.n_

 _Igual podemos tomar esto como una oportunidad para que no me extrañen tanto cuando no actualizo Reencuentro xD  
digo en algún momento deberé actualizar alguna historia o bien me aviento a escribir otra :v _

_Jajaja espero sea bien recibida esta historia n.n verán, pensé en hacer una historia en un universo alterno, nada de asesinatos y esas cosas, una historia de amor común con el toque OtoShie :3 y el toque Legan xD_

 _Más personajes saldrán y otros serán inventados pero la pareja principal son Otoya y Shiena_

 _Una advertencia en este estilo de escritura nuevo. Para no afectar el estilo que quiero con esta historia, digamos que por mi visión de estética, prosa, lira y esas cosas quiero escribir de corrido sin especificar cuándo es pensamiento de Otoya y cuando de Shiena, por eso para que sea más fácil de identificar, cuando es de Otoya va con_ _ **cursivas y negrita**_ _cuando es de Shiena solo en cursivas… para los diálogos y demás es en_ letra normal

 _Espero este nuevo estilo que estoy usando sea de su agrado n.n_

 _Cualquier duda, comentario, ladrillazo, amenaza y demás siéntanse libres de escribírmelo n.n_

 _De verdad espero también apoyen esta historia n.n_

 _Sin más, me despido… Hasta la próxima :D_

 _Un abrazo… Legan Hanazono n.n_


	2. Cap 2 Cuando te vi

**Cap. 2 Cuando te vi…  
**

 **-¡Buenos días y feliz regreso a clases! Para comenzar este día con toda la actitud escuchemos algo clásico a cargo del famoso cuarteto de Liverpool…-**

 _Poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar mi visión y acostumbrarme a la luz, como algo automático estiro mi brazo a una lado y tomo mis siempre fieles anteojos, al ponerlos sobre mi rostro por fin veo todo a mi alrededor._

 _Esa voz tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan ajena a mí me dice que es hora de despertar. Me desconcierta un poco aquella música rock, no es muy de mi estilo, es muy raro que yo escuche algo así_

-Es música después de todo. La música siempre ayuda a empezar un nuevo día-

 _Me dejo llevar por el ritmo de la canción, inconscientemente pongo atención a un verso, me rio_

 **Acabo de ver un rostro.**

 **No puedo olvidar el momento y el lugar en que nos conocimos.**

 **Ella es la chica solo para mí y quiero que el mundo sepa que nos hemos encontrado**

 **Enamorándome, sí, estoy enamorándome…**

-Poof como si eso pasara en realidad, el amor a primera vista es solo un cuento… Bien hora de despertarse-

 _Me estiro y por fin me levanto de la cama. Esa música tiene algo especial pues me siento llena de energía, creo que debería darle una oportunidad a ese género… Despejo mi mente y me concentro en lo que de verdad importa. Hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar: mi primer día en esa escuela… la muy respetable y famosa Academia Myojo._

 _Suspiro con tristeza por recordar todo lo que viví anteriormente, muevo la cabeza y me regaño. No es momento para recordar todo lo que viví, esto es algo nuevo y debo iniciarlo bien._

-Nada malo va a pasar. Todo estará bien-

 _Me he tranquilizado y me dispongo a prepararme. Como acostumbro, mi ropa, mi mochila y todo lo que necesito para este nuevo ciclo lo preparé la noche anterior. Sonrío. Esta será una nueva etapa en mi vida, hoy seré alguien nuevo, hoy comienza una nueva historia… hoy definitivamente será un gran día. Subo a mi cama y tomo una pose como si fuera un superhéroe, levanto mi brazo derecho y señalo al cielo, tomo aire y grito con gran entusiasmo_

-Kenmochi Shiena… ¡ES HORA DE DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ERES!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA! ¡PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA!-

 _ **No quiero despertar pero me obligan a hacerlo. Un grito lleno de euforia y entusiasmo retumba en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se siente incómodo porque alguien salta a mí alrededor. Cubro mi cabeza con la almohada para ignorar todo ese alboroto y volver a mi sueño pero no me dejan. A los pocos segundos siento algo pesado sobre mí, agita mis hombros y no deja de repetir**_

-DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA. HOY ES EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES. HORA DE DESPERTAR. HORA DE DESPERTAR-

-Pffft ¿Primer día de clases? Eso no tiene nada de especial. Déjame dormir Harucchi-

-Jum ¡OTOYA! Prometiste que llegaríamos temprano. Ya despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

 _ **Me cubro con las sabanas para ignorar a Haru quien sigue brincando en mi cama. Es claro que su emoción es muy grande. Sin que ella se dé cuenta la miro y sonrío pues nunca la había visto tan feliz**_

-Ok, ok, tú ganas. Voy a despertar-

-¡YAY! Muy bien, tu ropa ya está lista. Mientras tú te arreglas yo iré a preparar el desayuno. Por favor no tardes-

-De acuerdo. Por cierto Harucchi dos cosas. La primera: recuérdame no dejarte dormir en mi cama cuando estés muy emocionada, no me dejas dormir. Y segunda: la próxima vez busca otra forma de despertarme-

 _ **Haru ríe por lo que dije, se acerca, me abraza y me da un suave beso en la mejilla. Se va tarareando una canción alegre como siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sonrío contagiada por esa linda pelirroja… Suspiro y mientras me alisto comienzo a recordar…**_

La peli purpura toma un portarretrato donde hay una foto de su infancia, en ella se observa a Otoya y Haru de no más de 10 años. La pequeña oji turquesa abraza de una forma protectora a la pelirrojita, ambas sonríen felices y sin ninguna preocupación, hacen la señal de victoria. Esa foto dibuja una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la peli purpura y sus ojos miran tiernamente la imagen

 _ **Ichinose Haru, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. La conozco desde que tenía 8 años, llegó al orfanato unos años después que yo, rápidamente formamos un lazo muy fuerte, ella es la única persona que me importa en este mundo además de mí, claro. Ella es la única familia que conozco y que tengo, y para ella, yo también soy su única familia… desde que la conocí se volvió como mi hermanita a la cual protejo y quiero con todo el corazón. Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi cómplice, mi hermana, mi protectora, mi sol, ella significa tanto para mí… no sé qué haría sin ella. Me siento feliz y orgullosa de que por fin pueda asistir a la escuela y no a cualquiera pues irá nada más y nada menos que a la respetable Academia Myojo… me alegra tanto que sea feliz.**_

-Otoya te dije que no tardaras- la oji rosa asoma su cabeza hacia el cuarto sacando a su compañera de sus pensamientos. La peli purpura coloca en su lugar la fotografía y rápidamente comienza a alistarse

-Perdona, me distraje, dame unos minutos más. Ya casi termino… Hey huele delicioso ¿Qué preparaste?-

-Adivina. Es de tus favoritos-

-¡YAY! ¡Hot cakes, fresas y chocolate caliente!-

 _... ... ..._

 _Bajo emocionada a buscar mi desayuno, por alguna razón me siento más feliz que de costumbre, es como si mi corazón presintiera que algo bueno va a pasarme, cuando llego a la cocina el desayuno ya está preparado y mis padres ya están sentados y comiendo. El ver que están ahí me alegra ya que eso significa que cumplirán su promesa de llevarme a la escuela. Los saludo y me siento, tenemos una conversación trivial, mi padre lee el periódico y checa algunas cosas en su Tablet, mamá responde algunos mensajes, suspiro cansada… sé que su trabajo es muy importante para ellos pero he de confesar que siento que quieren más a su trabajo que a mí…_

-Papá ¿Ya estás listo?-

-¿huh? ¿Listo? ¿Para qué?-

-¿Cómo que para qué? Prometiste que irías a dejarme a la escuela en mi primer día ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- el padre de Shiena se pone nervioso y evade la mirada de su hija, cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, la chica castaña molesta levanta los brazos – ¡LO OLVIDASTE! ¿Es en serio? Soy su única hija y no pueden siquiera ponerme un poco más de atención… INCREIBLE- se cruza de brazos, realmente furiosa y decepcionada. Sus padres se acercan, toman sus manos y la miran

-Te lo compensaremos hija, te lo juro, te lo compensaremos- su madre acaricia su mejilla

-Solo quiero que sepas que no lo olvide es solo que una junta importante se programó justamente para hoy y hace unas horas me avisaron… lo lamento mucho Shiena- su padre sin mirarla directo a los ojos habla de una forma culposa

-Ya, déjenlo así. No se preocupen, le diré a Yukarin que venga por mí- Shiena se aparta un poco de sus padres y se cruza de brazos

-De verdad lo lamentamos hija pero comprende que hacemos esto por tu bien y…-

-Sí, sí, ya se "hacemos esto por tu bien y para que tengas una buena vida, pero eso no significa que te olvidemos o algo así"… ya me sé esa historia. Bien, iré a prepararme- sin decir más se levanta

-Que tengas un buen día cielo. Excelente inicio, te queremos-

-Sí, igual para ustedes-

 _Subo a toda velocidad a mi cuarto, siento una rabia inmensa y unas ganas de llorar pero no dejaré que eso me quite el buen ánimo que tenía, me miro al espejo y limpio algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se han escapado, le sonrío a mi reflejo y vuelvo a repetir esa frase: "Todo estará bien". Llamo a mi incondicional y mejor amiga, le explico lo que ha pasado y suspira, la conozco y es un suspiro molesto, ella me comprende y siempre sabe cómo ayudarme, es bueno contar con amigas como ella. Me dice que estará en mi casa en un rato más._

 _Para hacer tiempo, juego con mi Tablet y vuelvo a revisar mi mochila para cerciorarme que todo está bien. Suena mi celular después de un rato y bajo para irme a la escuela. Todo está en silencio, grito un "Ya me voy, buen día" que, como esperaba, no es respondido ya que mis padres se han ido, suspiro y antes de irme veo que hay una nota en la puerta_

 **Hija: lamentamos mucho el no poder acompañarte en el inicio de esta nueva etapa.**

 **Perdónanos por favor. Te prometemos pasar más tiempo contigo.**

 **Ten un excelente día y no olvides que te amamos.**

 **Besos y abrazos… Papá y mamá.**

 _Como siempre termino perdonándolos aunque no del todo, guardo esa nota que probablemente es la numero 770 en lo que llevo de vida con la cual me piden disculpas y esas cosas, reviso por última vez mi ropa, mi peinado y todo, quiero verme bien en mi primer día. Quiero sonreír pero no puedo, en verdad estoy molesta, sacudo mi cabeza y salgo. Mi amiga me recibe con un abrazo_

-De nuevo lo hicieron ¿verdad?-

-Mejor vámonos, en el camino te explico-

 _Emprendemos el viaje a esa nueva escuela, estoy nerviosa ¿Qué clase de aventuras me esperan?… Cálmate Shiena, todo estará bien._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Como siempre tenemos un desayuno tranquilo, la conversación que tenemos es casi como un monologo de mi pelirrojita, es adorable verla así de feliz y entusiasmada, aunque bajo todo eso yo sé que está nerviosa**_

-…Y ya quiero usar el uniforme...y quiero conocer los salones y los jardines y los edificios y la cafetería, quiero conocer cada rincón de Myojo... además quiero saber que talleres o clubes hay quiero inscribirme a todos los que me gustan... y ya quiero tener clases para aprender mucho y descubrir mi vocación... y quiero ser la mejor de la clase... y quiero tener muchos recuerdos... y…-

-Hey Harucchi, hey tranquila. Sé que estás emocionada pero también estás nerviosa, relájate te irá muy bien, será la mejor época de tu vida, te lo garantizo. Solo diviértete y haz muchas amigas, se también que darás tu mejor esfuerzo para ser la mejor y lo serás; así que ya deja de preocuparte y vive el momento ¿de acuerdo? Además, yo estaré ahí para ti... literal ya que iremos a la misma escuela-

-Eso es lo mejor, así ya no tendré tanto miedo de estar en esa escuela-

 _ **Tomo las manos de Haru y le sonrío con ternura, acaricio su rostro y suspiro. Ha crecido tanto, ya no es la niña que conocí ahora es una linda señorita. De todo corazón deseo que le vaya muy bien que tenga muchas amigas y ¿Por qué no? También pretendientes; quiero que sea una alumna estrella, que sea la mejor etapa de su vida, en pocas palabras quiero que sea feliz… y sé que lo será. Miro el reloj y le guiño el ojo**_

-¿Sabes qué hora es?-

-¡Hora de irnos!-

Haru toma su bolso y el de Otoya, sale a toda velocidad jalando el brazo de su amiga quien ríe por verla así, cierran su casa y comienzan a caminar con dirección conocida… ¿Qué les depara el destino?

* * *

 _ **Desde que salimos de casa, Haru no ha dejado de hablar de la emoción que la embarga por llegar a la escuela, como de costumbre vamos tomadas de la mano**_

-Vaya mi primer año… seré la chica nueva de primer año, espero no ser la única-

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que habrá más de una nueva, total es el primer año y por lo que sé es que abrieron muchas plazas para alumnas de nuevo ingreso… Confieso que me sorprende, cuando yo ingresé no habían tantos lugares, solos los necesarios…-

 _ **La historia de cómo llegué a Myojo es realmente muy curiosa, digamos que es un golpe del destino… Myojo al ser una escuela tan prestigiosa y de las mejores del país, tiene diferentes programas y becas para que las jóvenes que, por diversas razones, no puedan tener una educación de calidad tengan la oportunidad de estudiar en Myojo. Existen desde becas deportivas hasta becas para jóvenes de bajos recursos, pero hay un programa por el cual son muy reconocidos, si lo pensamos fríamente es una especie de caridad para evadir impuestos y tener una buena imagen social pero ellos prefieren llamarlo con un nombre más elegante: beneficencia. Myojo hace una especie de sorteo donde el premio es una beca completa para que alguna chica de cualquier orfanato del país pueda entrar a su escuela y tener educación de calidad. Yo fui quien lo ganó hace un año… me sigue sorprendiendo que después de mi ingreso no hayan cancelado ese programa…**_

-Solo diviértete ¿quieres? Has muchas amigas y si te cuesta recuerda que conoces a tus senpais- guiñó su ojo, Haru agradeció la propuesta

-Gracias aunque no creo que deba tratarlas el primer día podría pasar por una presumida o ganarme muchas enemigas-

-Si pasa eso les pateare el trasero, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotras… además la novia de tu ya sabes quién irá contigo… será más fácil tener a alguien conocido-

-¡ES CIERTO! Gracias Otoya, me haces sentir mejor- abrazó el brazo de su amiga y ésta sacudió su cabello en forma cariñosa, se detuvo un momento y la miró seria a los ojos

-Por cierto rojita debemos poner las reglas en claro… recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener en esa escuela…-

-Sabes lo que opino de eso-

-Jajaja ya lo habíamos platicado. No quiero que tengas problemas o algo así por mí, así que lo que haremos es aparentar que tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco, tratemos de mantener nuestra relación en secreto, suficiente con que las chicas sepan… Aunque eso no te exime de que te moleste- un guiño travieso y Haru solo suspira

-Otoya, en serio debes cambiar eso de ti… No comprendo que es lo que ganas molestando a las personas-

-Diversión, eso es lo que gano. Además, deben aprender quien manda y enfrentar la cruda realidad de esta vida-

 _ **Caminamos un rato más, termino de explicarle a mi amiga que será lo mejor para ella que no sepan que nos conocemos, es doloroso pero es lo mejor. Después de poner las reglas en claro, de nuevo Haru comenzó con su monologo, reí por aquello, inconscientemente miré hacia otro lado y fue cuando la vi…**_

 _ **Vi a la chica más bonita del mundo. Caminaba al otro lado de la calle, iba en dirección contraria a la mía, al igual que yo, iba acompañada aunque quien iba a su lado no me importaba, la vi y el mundo se detuvo, solo tenía ojos para esa chica bonita, en ese momento solo existíamos ella y yo. Su cabello castaño resaltaba ese bello rostro, sus ojos, un misterio escondidos tras esos anteojos, me parecía adorable, bajita y con linda figura, muy linda figura, podría pasar toda la vida admirándola… era la chica perfecta. A mis ojos era como una tierna conejita, la chica más bonita del mundo, la chica perfecta para mí… Si hubiera sido otro día quizá hubiese mirado hacia otro lado y nunca me habría dado cuenta pero esta noche soñaré con ella, definitivamente lo haré**_

-Por Kami… ¡Es hermosa!- la peli purpura susurraba y suspiraba enamorada

-¿Dijiste algo?- Haru volteó a verla con una mirada interrogante

-¿huh? Descuida no dije nada- volteó a ver a la pelirroja y en ese breve descuido la castaña se había perdido ante sus ojos. Impaciente la buscó un poco desesperada, no quería que su acompañante notara esa actitud así que resignada decidió seguir su camino. Otoya tarareaba una canción alegre y sonreía, una sonrisa nunca antes vista en ella

-¿No te parece un día hermoso?- suspiró y miró al cielo, esa sonrisa no se borraría en mucho tiempo, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, esa chica bonita le hizo sentir muchas emociones

 _ **Niña bonita quiero volver a verte, espero que el destino me dé esa oportunidad, el verte me produjo emoción, felicidad, alegría, es como si dentro de mí algo cambiara; es indescriptible esto que siento, es una sensación cálida que recorre mi cuerpo y que se almacena en mi corazón… este corazón que late muy rápido, necesito volver a sentir esto**_ , _**necesito saber quién eres, necesito saber tu nombre, necesito conocerte, necesito volver a verte…**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te juro que no sé siquiera por qué es que me ilusiono-

-Tranquila Shiena. No lo hacen a propósito, solo es su trabajo-

-Pues parece que en verdad lo hacen a propósito… Soy su hija y ni siquiera por eso ellos intentan ponerme un poco más de atención. Su trabajo es más importante que yo, me duele admitirlo-

-Bueno ya cálmate, ellos te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti, aunque sus métodos no sean los mejores… Cálmate ya Shiena o ¿acaso es tan malo venir conmigo?-

-Jajaja Yukarin no digas tonterías. Lo siento, prometo dejar de pensar en eso… Gracias por acompañarme, que bueno que iremos a la misma escuela, así ya no me sentiré tan sola-

Un breve abrazo y caminaron un poco más, charlaban hasta que Yukarin señaló algo al lado de su amiga

-Mira Shiena, que majestuoso colibrí-

 _Volteé para ver al colibrí aunque vi algo que me había llamado más la atención: una chica. No pude seguir mirándola porque de la nada mi amiga me había tacleado y caía detrás de un arbusto_

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO YUKARIN?- muy molesta Shiena encara a su acompañante, quien lleva un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio

-Shhh… por favor no hagas ningún movimiento-

-Ay no, por favor no. Dime que no pretendes atrapar al colibrí-

-No pretendo ¡LO VOY A HACER!-

 _Suspiré cansada y rodé los ojos, caía de nuevo en una de las locuras de mi amiga. Miré cada movimiento que hacía para llegar al colibrí, me señaló donde estaba y miré en esa dirección y entonces ocurrió…_

 _Como si de una intervención divina se tratase volví a ver a esa chica y todo lo malo que me había pasado se borraba quedando en su lugar una cálida y extraña pero agradable y reconfortante sensación. Caminando en dirección contraria a la que íbamos y al otro lado de la calle la volví a ver, definitivamente era la chica más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello peli purpura iba a juego con su blanca piel, su rostro mirando al cielo iluminado por la suave luz matutina la hace lucir casi angelical y digo casi porque la sonrisa que en su rostro está dibujada es bellísima pero tiene un toque de travesura, es difícil de explicar, no puedo ver sus ojos pero apuesto a que son hermosos… dejo de mirar su rostro ¿en qué momento me puse a ver su cuerpo? Siento arder mis mejillas porque me siento como una pervertida por mirarla pero imposible no hacerlo, su cuerpo es muy sexy… ¡YA DEJA DE VERLA ASÍ! Subo de nuevo a ver su rostro y es preciosa… definitivamente la chica de mis sueños_

-Wow… Es… Es hermosa…- Shiena inconscientemente lleva sus manos al pecho y siente su corazón latir rápidamente emocionado, sonrojada sonríe y suspira, mira a la chica caminar hasta que se pierde

 _En ese instante solo existíamos ella y yo, de pronto el mundo se volvió un lugar placentero, la vida valía la pena y como una boba me quedé observando a la chica peli purpura hasta que desapareció de mi vista, suspiré entre feliz y triste, feliz porque la había visto, triste porque tal vez esa sería la única que vez que la vería… con todo mi corazón le ruego al cielo que me de otra oportunidad para verla, quiero verla de nuevo, quiero saber quién es, necesito saberlo…_

-Tierra a Shiena… Tierra a Shiena… Responde. Cambio- perdida en sus pensamientos ignora a su amiga, ésta pasa una y otra vez la mano frente al rostro de la castaña pero no le responde, extrañada vuelve a llamarla pero esta vez sacude un poco el hombro de Shiena haciendo que reaccione

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

-¿huh? No, nada…- la cara completamente roja de Shiena solo aumenta la curiosidad en Yukarin

-¿Segura? A mí me parece que si viste algo y por tu reacción algo muy bueno-

-Ya-ya deja de verme… Aunque no te lo negaré… he visto lo más bello del mundo- un suspiro enamorado y una sonrisa tierna en el rostro de Shiena quien se levanta feliz y comienza a caminar, Yukarin solo la observa sin entender que pasa, la castaña voltea -¿Qué haces ahí? Vámonos o se hará tarde-

Siguieron su camino, todo lo malo que había pasado ya no importaba, todo se había vuelto felicidad…

* * *

 _ **Estamos en la entrada de la Academia Myojo, Harucchi mira asombrada todo, sus ojos bien abiertos observan cada espacio de aquel lugar, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, expresa su emoción con algunos saltos y gritos. Decido darle un tour rápido por el lugar ya que antes de ir a su salón debe ver a la directora. Para nuestra buena suerte no hay muchas personas, por lo que podemos pasear a gusto. La visita a la directora no tarda mucho y me permite ir a dejar a Harucchi a su salón, por la hora es la primera en el salón, antes de dejarla, le doy algunas instrucciones, un abrazo deseándole lo mejor y le advierto que me verá de nuevo en unos minutos, suspira porque sabe a lo que me refiero.**_

 _ **Afuera de ese salón, espero en un rincón apartado a que sus compañeras lleguen, debo presentarme con ellas. La primera en llegar es una chica peli azul, se ve demasiado seria, voltea y me ve, le sonrío y saludo con mi mano, ella me examina con la mirada y no hace ninguna expresión, que chica tan seria y fría, será muy divertido molestarla, veo que aún no entra al salón, se queda por un momento paralizada, suspira y entra al fin, me imagino a Harucchi tratando de ser amable con esa chica, le deseo suerte. Pasan los minutos y llegan tres chicas, aaah pasan muy desapercibidos para mi pues son alumnas de esta ilustre academia desde hace años, ya las he molestado; más tarde llega una chica muy elegante, demasiado elegante incluso para este lugar, se nota a simple vista que es chica de familia adinerada, me sorprende que venga a estudiar aquí, bueno será la primera "oujo-sama" en mi lista de víctimas; pasan los minutos y han llegado tres chicas más que no causan gran expectativa en mí, pero después llega un chica peli gris que me ha provocado una gran ternura, tan tímida que camina como para pasar desapercibida, es linda, la victima perfecta para mí, será un placer ser su bully personal. Me pongo a pensar en todo lo que haré cuando siento que alguien pone una mano en mi hombro, sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos volteo a ver de quien se trata, sonrío burlonamente al ver de quien se trata**_

-Hola, buenos días. Me parece que te has equivocado… Jardín de niños está del otro lado- la sonrisa burlona de Otoya aparece mientras señala en dirección contraria y se agacha un poco para estar a la altura de la chica a la que molestará

-Muy graciosa Takechi-san, a mí me parece que el reformatorio está al otro lado de la ciudad- la chica peli azul responde rápida y de manera inteligente, no se deja intimidar y sonríe con satisfacción, la chica pelirroja que toma su mano solo suspira y niega con la cabeza

-Otoya por favor no me obligues a golpearte, eres mi amiga, respeta un poco más a mi chica ¿quieres?-

-Jajaja tranquila Príncipe-san… así es como nos demostramos cariño ¿cierto Loli-chan?-

-Tranquila amor, Bully-san y yo nos llevamos bien, es una amistad rara… siempre jugamos de esta manera- la pequeña peli azul le muestra la lengua a Otoya quien le responde de la misma manera

-De acuerdo, confío en ustedes. No me gustaría que ustedes pelearan, me pondrían en una situación incómoda. Las dos son personas importantes en mi vida…- la chica pelirroja se sonroja por decir eso y porque las dos chicas frente a ella expresan un "aaawww" de ternura por lo que dijo

 _ **El que sea una bully no significa que no tenga amistades. En este mundo tengo muy pocas personas a las cuales puedo considerar mis amigas, personas que se acercaron a mi sin temor y que se ganaron el descubrir mi verdadero yo. Una de estas personas a las cuales puedo llamar amiga es Namatame Chitaru, ella me ha brindado su amistad sincera, me alegra contar con ella, es una chica increíble, todo un ejemplo a seguir. La chica a su lado es su novia: Kirigaya Hitsugi, esa chica es linda por fuera pero por dentro… es mejor no decir; tenemos una amistad muy rara adoro molestarla, a pesar de su apariencia ella no es una persona débil por lo cual siempre sigue mi juego y me responde, me duele pero debo admitir que sus respuestas son muy buenas e ingeniosas, razón por la cual a veces creo que a ella también le gusta molestarme…**_

-Bien par de tortolitas, no quiero ser yo quien las separe y arruine su momento pero creo que Hitsugi-chan tiene que entrar a clases-

-Tienes razón, nosotras también debemos ir a clases Otoya- Chitaru toma de la cintura a Hitsugi y la abraza, hablan por un rato, se dan un breve pero tierno beso

 _ **Se despiden y siento que me dará diabetes, Chitaru abraza y besa a Kirigaya… por un momento me imagino a mí y a la castaña de la mañana… Como me gustaría que eso pasara algún día. Muevo mi cabeza, debo concentrarme y dejar de pensar en eso. Le digo a Chitaru que no se preocupe que yo la alcanzo en un rato más y que cuidaré de su "niña" en respuesta me mira muy seria y se cruza de brazos, mueve la cabeza negando una y otra vez, Kirigaya toma la mano de su novia y la tranquiliza, ella solo la mira con ternura y asiente, le lanza un beso y se va. Tomo la mano de Hitsugi-chan y entramos al salón, veo a las chicas de primer año, presas fáciles, doy algunas vueltas a su alrededor, examino el terreno, observo a cada una, me coloco al frente y al centro para que puedan verme, al fin decido presentarme**_

-Hola a todas, algunas ya me conocen pero para las que no, mi nombre es Takechi Otoya, soy de segundo año así que soy su senpai y como tal deben respetarme mis queridas kohais. Bien, el motivo de venir hasta aquí y presentarme es para poner las reglas claras, esta vida no es sencilla y yo soy la persona con el deber de recordárselo. A partir de hoy y hasta que me gradúe seré su bully principal, bully grupal y en algunos casos bully personal, entonces como verán…-

 _ **No digo nada más ya que por alguna razón miro a un lado y veo a alguien en el marco de la puerta, mi sorpresa es muy grande, es aquella niña bonita, comienza a dibujarse una sonrisa en mí**_

-¿¡Tú?!- a una sola voz Shiena y Otoya dicen aquello y en ese mismo instante algo mágico ocurre… se miran directo a los ojos y sienten algo recorrer todo su cuerpo, se miran a los ojos y de nuevo solo existen ellas dos, cuando sus miradas se cruzan se han entrelazado sus destinos, vuelven a tener la misma sensación de calidez y felicidad; Otoya miró a Shiena a los ojos y vio el sol, el sol que iluminaba su vida y daba calor a su corazón… Shiena miró a Otoya a los ojos y vio el cielo, el cielo infinito que le daba paz y alegría

Se quedan unos instantes solo mirándose a los ojos, ninguna de las dos sabe que la otra la ha visto, solo saben que han vuelto a encontrar a la chica de sus sueños… aunque por desgracia no en las circunstancias que les hubiera gustado… Shiena procesa lo que ha escuchado y mueve ligeramente su cabeza, deja esa sonrisa cambiándola por una expresión triste

 _Dicen que la primera impresión jamás se olvida, bueno pues para mí la imagen de esa chica perfecta se destruyó en menos de cinco segundos. Tal vez si hubiera llegado en otro momento no hubiera escuchado esa frase "Seré su bully…" aunque supongo que tarde o temprano lo hubiese descubierto ¿Por qué debí llegar justo en ese momento? De todas las personas en este planeta ¿Por qué precisamente ella debía ser eso? Después de escuchar esa frase, no pude quitármela de la cabeza y todo se derrumba, ya no era la chica hermosa que me había alegrado el día, ahora era un terrible ser humano, uno con el cual no quería tener ningún tipo de vínculo. La miré enojada, la fulmine con la mirada y la sonrisa que tenía se borró al igual que la mía, sentí herido mi corazón, me dolió darme cuenta que esa chica era aquello que yo más odiaba ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué sentí todo eso tan de repente? Sigo parada en el marco de la puerta, estoy en shock. Tengo emociones y sentimientos encontrados. En cuanto me ve se acerca y yo se lo impido, veo un asiento vacío y sin más me dirijo a él…_

Otoya sonríe emocionada pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho, quiere acercarse pero se paraliza al ver la actitud de Shiena quien baja la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, está enojada y decepcionada, la sonrisa que en su rostro estaba dibujada desapareció hasta convertirse en una mueca de desagrado, pasa al lado de la peli purpura como si ésta no existiera

 _ **Me acerqué no comprendí por qué de su actitud, como si yo no existiera caminó lejos de mí, la seguí ¿Por qué estaba comportándome así? ¿Por qué sentí dolor cuando pasó junto a mí y me ignoró? ¿Por qué sentí esto? La tomé del brazo para girarla hacia mí y hablarle pero me congelé al verla, era mucho más bonita de cerca, sentí que me quedé como tonta observándola, me embobe ante su presencia, esos ojos me miraban furiosos pero había algo más ¿decepción, tristeza? ¿Qué era? Aunque con todo eso sus ojos son hermosos, por fin resolví el misterio de sus ojos, cafés que a la luz lucían claros como el caramelo, supongo que por eso los veo dulces y hermosos, su rostro luce suave y bellísimo. Su aroma es delicioso y lleno mis pulmones de él… me gusta mucho, es la chica de mis sueños. Salgo de mi shock cuando ya no siento que sostengo su brazo, ella se había soltado de mi agarre con mucha fuerza y me fulmina con la mirada**_

-¿Cómo te atreves? Suéltame-

 _Ruego al cielo que mi rostro no se haya sonrojado demasiado y ruego aún más porque esa chica no lo haya visto. Por fuera me mantuve fría pero no voy a negar que al tenerla frente a mí me quedo paralizada admirándola, es mucho más hermosa de cerca, me perdí en sus ojos, en el turquesa de sus ojos que tenían una expresión que me inquieta, entre dulce y peligrosa, su mirada hace que mi corazón se agite y al mismo tiempo se calme, si sus ojos son hermosos su rostro lo es más, es hermosísima, a pesar de todo una sonrisa leve sigue en su rostro, que linda es. Respiro y solo puedo percibir su aroma delicado y dulce, me gusta, todo me gusta de ella… Sostiene mi brazo, si me tiene así por más tiempo perderé así que debo recobrar mi postura, trato de no expresar mis emociones por volverla a encontrar, me jalo para zafarme y la miro muy molesta_

-Perdona…-

 _ **La obedezco… espera… ¿Qué hice qué? ¿Obedecí a esa chica? Sacudo mi cabeza, acaso… acaso ¿Baje la guardia con esa niña bonita? Siento que he puesto una expresión como de cachorrito regañado, retrocedo un poco para intentar hablar con ella pero una inocente voz interrumpe mis planes**_

-Buenos días clase… AAAAGGGHH TA-TAKECHI-SAN ¿U-Usted qué ha-hace aquí?- un pelinegro se asusta al ver a Otoya, se pone nervioso y no sabe cómo actuar, la peli purpura da media vuelta para hablar con él, comienza a caminar a la salida

-Oooh Mizorogi-sensei buenos días, perdone por interrumpir su clase- finge una dulce voz y se acerca para intimidar un poco al joven sensei quien se pone aún más nervioso

-No-no se preocupe. Me-me temo que se estaba presentando con las chicas nuevas-

-Así es, solo recordándoles algunas reglas sensei. Con su permiso, me retiro, buen día- la peli purpura finge una sonrisa y camina directo a la salida, en el marco de la puerta gira un poco para poder ver a Shiena una vez más, el rostro de Otoya refleja tristeza por verla. Shiena no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada, algo dentro de ella no quiere dejarla ir pero la castaña no dejará que la dañen otra vez por lo que recuerda la decisión que ha tomado

 _ **Un último vistazo a esa castaña quien me lanza una mirada furiosa para luego ignorarme. Me siento rara después de eso ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Eso fue lo que sentí? Me siento confundida, decido regresar a mi salón pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… necesito ahora más que nunca saber quién es esa niña bonita… necesito que esté en mi vida…**_

 _Lo mejor para mí es olvidarme de esa chica, la miro furiosa y veo que se borra su sonrisa, pone una expresión triste, eso me dolió pero debo seguir adelante. No volveré a vivir lo que pasé antes, no quiero volver a sufrir. Debo alejarme de esa hermosa oji turquesa aunque duela… Ahora debo concentrarme, sensei ya ha comenzado con la clase. Por mi bien, debo dejar de pensarla, debo olvidarla, debo… debo… debo saber quién es…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Al llegar a mi salón me encuentro como perdida, sensei no ha llegado por lo que casi todas están afuera, voy directo a mi asiento, estoy en shock; al sentarme recuesto mi cabeza sobre el pupitre, cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordarla, sus ojos cafés, su suave piel, su cabello castaño, su bello rostro, su aroma… simplemente no puedo dejar de pensarla**_

 _ **Siento que alguien pone su mano sobre mí, abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza, aunque no lo exprese, me alegra verlas en momentos como este**_

-Hey cara larga ¿a qué debemos esa falta de ánimo? ¿Acaso no has molestado a nadie?-

-¿Qué ocurre Otoya-chan? Por lo general siempre llegas con una sonrisa de par en par y de buen ánimo, estas como decaída ¿Todo bien?-

 _ **Frente a mi dos de las chicas que me han brindado su amistad incondicionalmente, una de ellas es Sagae Haruki, esa chica es súper cool e increíble, a pesar de lo difícil que llega a ser su vida siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, gran amiga, compañera, es eso que llaman una buena persona. La otra chica es la linda, tierna y muy madura Shutou Suzu, podría hacer una larga lista de todas sus virtudes, ella es otro gran ser humano, tengo el honor de contar con su amistad. Suzu es una persona muy importante para mí, es mi consejera y la encargada de que no cause tantos problemas, la conozco desde el primer día en que llegué aquí, tenemos una relación especial debido a nuestra historia y lo que vivimos, tengo mucha suerte de conocerlas Sonrío amargamente, a pesar de que mis amigas estén conmigo no me siento bien. Retomo mi posición ignorando todo a mí alrededor.**_

Haruki y Suzu se miran confundidas sin comprender la actitud de su amiga, en ese momento se les une Chitaru a quien le preguntan si sabe el porqué de la situación actual de la peli purpura

-Chitaru ¿tú sabes algo del por qué Takechi está así?- la pelirroja suspira y levanta los hombros, piensa un momento y responde

-La verdad es que no, cuando la dejé estaba bien… algo muy grave debió ocurrirle para que esté así… Seguramente no le fue muy bien con las de primero-

 _ **Me levanto y observo a mis amigas, Chitaru y Suzu hablan un rato más sobre mí mientras Haruki comienza a jugar con mi rostro tratando de dibujarme una sonrisa, hago de lado mi cabeza bruscamente y me volteo para no verla**_

-Déjame Haruki-chan, no estoy de humor-

-Diablos Otoya, en verdad algo muy malo te pasó… Toma uno de estos, te ayudarán-

 _ **Extiende hacia mí un pocky el cual tomo, agradezco el detalle de mi amiga pero les digo que en verdad no quiero hablar de lo que pasó, Suzu me abraza por los hombros**_

-Lo que sea que te esté pasando, cuentas con todas nosotras. Somos tus amigas y no te dejaremos-

 _ **Acaricia mi rostro, da un suave y breve beso en mi frente, Haruki sacude mi cabello de forma cariñosa y Chitaru pone una mano sobre mi hombro sonriéndome**_

-¡Qué bueno es contar con amigas como ustedes!-

-No te pongas cursi-sentimental que me harás llorar-

-Haruki-chan seguro te haré llorar porque soy la única que te dice cosas cursis y lindas. Tu Isuke-sama debería aprender de mí-

-Jajajaja por esta ocasión te la paso porque veo que has vuelto a ser la Otoya fastidiosa que me gusta ver… ¿Te sientes mejor?- la peli purpura levanta sus hombros, Suzu se acerca a ella

-Ahora sí nos dirás qué fue lo que te pasó-

 _ **Dudo en responder ¿Cómo les explico? Conocí a una chica esta mañana y no sé por qué pero siento que me odia y por alguna razón quiero volver a verla. No, eso no funcionará, esperan algo impacientes a que les diga pero prefiero no decir nada, al menos hasta aclarar o saber que me pasa, comienzan a presionarme pero en ese momento Irena-sensei ha llegado y las clases oficialmente comienzan, por primera vez en mi vida agradezco que las clases comiencen. Trato de concentrarme pero simplemente no puedo, no dejo de pensar en ella…**_

... ... ... ...

-Y dime ¿Qué se siente ser la chica nueva?-

-Poof ni me lo menciones, sé que las que estudian en Myojo lo hacen casi desde el kínder, pasan toda su vida escolar aquí, será difícil adaptarme-

-Jajaja deja el drama, este año hubo muchas vacantes para alumnas de nuevo ingreso así que no eres la única nueva en primer año. Ventaja que entrarás a primer año y no a segundo como se supone que deberías estar-

-Fueron estrictos, dijeron que para poder adaptarme al sistema de Myojo debía entrar desde el primer año así que no tuve más opción que aceptar-

-Jajaja que curioso seré tu senpai Shiena-chan-

 _Intento reír por la broma de mi amiga pero sigo molesta, cosa que no es pasada por alto por Yukarin, quien rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y se queda en silencio un momento dándome la oportunidad de ordenar mis pensamientos._

 _Damos un paseo por la academia, por la mañana recorrimos una parte y Yukarin fue explicándome algunas cosas y relatándome algunas anécdotas, gracias a eso llegamos corriendo a nuestros salones, justo a tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, justo en el momento en el que tuve que saber quién era esa chica... Así que como no vimos todo, decidimos que en el receso terminaríamos de recorrer el lugar... pero aun con esta distracción no puedo dejar de pensar en la chica peli purpura de esta mañana, simplemente no puedo sacarla de mi mente_

-Te juro que no lo puedo creer. Que suerte la mía, me cambio de escuela para no soportar a los imbéciles de mi otra escuela y resulta que el primer día conozco a la bully máxima de esta escuela- Shiena explota, su amiga (de nuevo) trata de tranquilizarla

-Tranquila Shiena, estarás bien, no pienses más en eso. Te está afectando más de la cuenta, es como si estuvieras molesta por algo más ¿no te parece?- Shiena se sonroja y niega una y otra vez, cambia de tema para distraerse pero no puede evitar pensar en la peli purpura que le robó el corazón

 _Por ahora no se lo diré a mi amiga pero el que esa chica sea la bully de esta escuela fue un golpe muy duro, idealicé demasiado a esa chica… ¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa conmigo?! Solo la vi una vez y no dejo de pensar en ella ¡Maldición!_

Shiena camina como en automático y no escucha a Yukarin que la llama, va hacia otra dirección, su distracción le traerá consecuencias en unos momentos

 _Mi enojo no me permite pensar claramente y sin darme cuenta he chocado con alguien frente a mí, caigo de sentón y me comienzo a sobar. Avergonzada comienzo a pedir disculpas por mi torpeza, espero que no me golpeen_

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte- una amable voz se escucha y una pelirroja le extiende su mano a Shiena para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sonríe cálidamente

 _Me sonrojo por ver quién quiere ayudarme, debe ser mi día de suerte, hoy he visto a las chicas más hermosas que veré en toda mi vida. Esa chica pelirroja me sonríe amablemente, eso me pone muy nerviosa, debo parecer una tonta, me disculpo por mi actitud, ella suelta una risilla suave y me ayuda a ponerme de pie_

-¿Estás bien?- la pelirroja mira un poco preocupada a Shiena y cortésmente le pregunta sobre su estado, la castaña asiente y da unos pasos hacia atrás, hace una reverencia agachando su cabeza

-Perdóname, perdóname, no era mi intención molestarte, venía distraída y no me di cuenta. Lo lamento mucho- la otra chica levanta el rostro de Shiena, la mira directo a los ojos

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, esto solo fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera ¿Eres nueva cierto? Bienvenida a Myojo, mi nombre es Namatame Chitaru, mucho gusto-

-Kenmochi Shiena, el gusto es mío Namatame-senpai- estrechan sus manos y sonríen

-Chitaru está bien. No te preocupes Kenmochi-san solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?- Shiena quiere decir algo más pero está en shock, sale de ese estado al sentir que alguien la toma del brazo

-Aquí estas torpe, te dije que fuéramos por este lado… Oooh Chitaru-senpai, lamento la interrupción y las molestias que mi amiga le haya causado- Yukarin saluda a Chitaru haciendo una leve reverencia que es respondida de la misma forma

-No te preocupes Yukarin, todo está bien, no pasó nada… Si me disculpan debo irme. De nuevo, bienvenida a Myojo Kenmochi-san. Que tengan un buen día- Chitaru sonríe y se despide con una leve reverencia y agitando su mano, Shiena se despide y se pierde mirando a esa chica pelirroja

 _Suspiro aun sonrojada por mi encuentro con esa hermosa pelirroja mi amiga truena sus dedos frente a mis ojos volviéndome a la realidad_

-Ni lo pienses Shiena, el príncipe ya tiene princesa-

 _Suspiro algo decepcionada pero era lógico, alguien como ella no debe estar sola… Sigo mi camino junto a mi amiga aun metida en mis pensamientos, aunque Chitaru-senpai es hermosa no dejo de pensar en la idiota peli purpura. Debo admitirlo si de lejos es guapa de cerca es hermosa, mi cerebro no deja de pensarla y mi corazón se agita con solo recordarla, sacudo mi cabeza, no debo pensarla más, por mi bien ya no._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Estamos en un jardín apartado esperando a nuestras chicas de primer año y yo no dejo de pensar en esa castaña, mis amigas tratan de animarme y de sacarme la verdad pero fracasan en cada intento, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que está pasando conmigo, tan perdida estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de la llegada de Hitsugi y Harucchi, salgo de mi mundo al sentir los brazos de mi pelirrojita alrededor de mi cuello que me abraza feliz de la vida, veo que nuestro "grupito" está ya reunido, Hitsugi se lanza a los brazos de Chitaru y Haruki cariñosamente sacude el cabello de Haru**_

-Y ¿Cómo le fue a nuestra pequeña Haru y a nuestra pequeña Hitsugi en su primer día?- Haru suelta a Otoya y salta feliz a abrazar a Haruki

-Increíble Haruki-san esto es increíble y lo mejor es que Hitsugi-chan y yo vamos juntas, eso es una gran suerte-

-Haru-chan tiene mucha razón, nuestro primer año será memorable- chocan palmas y las dos jovencitas emocionadas abrazan a Haruki quien les corresponde pero ríe nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina de su novia: Inukai Isuke, quien de manera brusca separa a las menores de su chica y la abraza posesivamente. Haru e Hitsugi ríen y vuelven con Chitaru y Otoya

-Oye Haru-chan tal vez tu sepas que le está pasando a nuestra bully favorita-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas Suzu-san?-

-A que Otoya ha estado distraída y distante todo el día, increíblemente no ha molestado a nadie, hasta parece alguien más- Haru reflexiona por eso un momento, sonríe para sí misma, levanta los hombros

-Ni idea de que pase con Otoya- la pelirroja con una mirada cómplice ve a su amiga, le guiña un ojo, Otoya solo entrelaza su mano con la de Haru

 _ **Le digo que hablaremos después aunque ya sé que ella sabe que mis problemas son causados por su compañera de cabello castaño, a Harucchi no puedo ocultarle nada, me conoce tan bien. Seguimos conversando un poco más, Hitsugi-chan y Harucchi nos relatan todo lo que han vivido esta primera mañana de clases, las demás les dan consejos y les cuentan algunas anécdotas, yo aún sigo algo distante, pensando en esa niña bonita. Suena la campana que marca el fin del descanso, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones para terminar esa jornada pero antes de irnos Suzu me toma de la mano y me aleja del grupo, delicadamente se acerca y me abraza**_

-Tú no eres así, ve por tus sueños tigre. No dejes escapar lo que el destino te ha regalado-

 _ **Siempre me he preguntado cómo diablos es que esa chica sabe lo que me pasa, creo que es muchísimo más madura que lo que aparenta. Respondo el abrazo, la cargo y damos un par de vueltas, siempre agradeceré haber encontrado a Suzu, es una lástima que lo nuestro no haya funcionado**_

-Gracias Suzu, eres la mejor- Otoya abraza fuerte a la peli azul quien sonríe y da un breve beso en la mejilla de la oji turquesa

-Lo sé… Ahora ¡Ve por todo!- hace la señal de la victoria, en Otoya se dibuja una sonrisa decidida

* * *

 _ **Las clases para mi han terminado temprano, esto debe ser una señal, sin mirar atrás, salgo a toda velocidad y me dirijo a un lugar en específico. Motivada por los ánimos de Suzu he esperado afuera a que todos salgan de ese salón, ruego a mi dios personal porque esa chica sea la última en irse. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy nerviosa**_

-En definitiva algo te pasa Otoya… espero ese algo sea bueno y cambie tu vida para bien- la peli purpura pega un brinco asustada y se sonroja por ver a su amiga

 _ **Por la emoción olvido que Chitaru también vendrá a este salón, no hace preguntas solo me sonríe, como si me diera ánimos, pone una mano en mi hombro y me tranquiliza. Vemos salir a Hitsugi y a Harucchi, la loli corre a los brazos de su príncipe, se despiden y comienzan a caminar, Chitaru me sonríe y levanta su pulgar, leo sus labios "Ánimo", asiento y me acerco rápidamente a Haru, le pregunto por la chica castaña y me responde que aún se encuentra en el salón, entro y para mi buena suerte está sola, me pongo frente a ella, le sonrío**_

-Hola ¿me permites un momento?- Otoya intenta disimular su nerviosismo, la sonrisa tierna en su rostro logra ocultar el leve sonrojo que tiene por su encuentro con la castaña. No puede dejar de mirarla

 _Estoy completamente sorprendida, juro que ella era la última persona que esperaba ver, quería verla pero no la esperaba. Me sonrojo por la linda sonrisa que me dirige, vuelvo a perderme en el turquesa de sus ojos, mi corazón se acelera pero recuerdo que tipo de persona es y vuelvo a sentir esa punzada de dolor, la miro enojada; en estos casos la lógica me indica que debo irme y no hablarle pero soy débil…_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Shiena está nerviosa y con miles de emociones, teme a lo que pasará a continuación pero a la vez la emociona estar con la peli purpura; por primera vez en su vida Shiena no sabe cómo actuar, no sabe cómo manejar la situación, por lo que decide ponerse a la defensiva, se cruza de brazos seria

-Conocerte, quiero saber tu nombre- un sonrojo para ambas

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te vi esta mañana y desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti- Otoya se acerca más a Shiena quien no hace nada para evitarlo

-Es lógico que me viste, yo también te vi en cuanto llegué a este salón-

-No, no me refiero a eso, te vi mucho antes… Mira, esta mañana iba caminando y te vi, tú caminabas al otro lado de la calle y…- el destino es caprichoso, Shiena se sorprende, su sonrojo se hace más grande

-No expliques más. Yo también te vi, lo admito te vi y…y…- Shiena no termina esa frase, Otoya se sorprende por esa declaración pero ahora todo tenía sentido, simplemente es el destino. Shiena recobra su actitud seria -Pero no quiero saber nada de ti. Cuando te vi esta mañana creí que eras alguien diferente pero descubrí que eres como todas esas personas que solo disfrutan del dolor ajeno-

-No soy como tú crees… tú no me conoces-

-Te conozco. Todos los bullies son iguales ¿Qué te haría diferente?-

-Descúbrelo tu misma. Conóceme, dame la oportunidad de conocerte y date la oportunidad de conocerme-

-Nunca, no quiero tener tratos con una bravucona como tú… Ahora de la manera más atenta te suplico me dejes-

-Entiendo, por ahora no te haré cambiar de opinión… pero no significa que me rindo. Una última cosa antes de irme-

-Si vas a dejarme en paz dime qué es-

-Dame al menos la oportunidad de presentarme… por favor… quiero saber tu nombre-

Shiena suspira cansada y asiente, en el fondo ella también muere de ganas de saber el nombre de esa chica. La peli purpura sonríe feliz y extiende su mano al frente

-Takechi Otoya, un placer conocerte-

De mala gana la castaña estira su mano y la estrecha

-Kenmochi Shiena, mucho gusto-

En ese momento ninguna de las dos comprendió qué era lo que habían sentido al contacto de la otra pero algo era cierto, en ese momento algo dentro de ellas comenzaba a crecer, algo había nacido en su corazón. La vida les ha dado la oportunidad de volver a verse, sus caminos se han conectado y aunque en ese momento no lo supieran una historia de amor comienza a escribirse…

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! n.n

Solo puedo decir que estoy muy, muy, muuuuuuuuuy feliz n.n Tan feliz que he podido terminar este capítulo, digamos que quería compartir mi felicidad a través de la actualización de esta historia.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Legan actualiza rápido en esta historia y no en la otra? La razón es sencilla: francamente terminé rápido porque ya tenía escrito este cap en las hojas de mi libreta xD Ok, si quieren llámenlo trampa pero solo necesitaba unos detalles y estaba listo para publicar ;) (Y así con una preocupación menos puedo escribir el cap 7 de Reencuentro)

Hablando de este capítulo, siento que fue muy relajado, como si fuera un tipo de introducción de lo que pasó para que el beso del cap 1 hubiera ocurrido xD Este capítulo parece lento pero quería que esta historia comenzara a tomar su lugar, que comenzara a notarse el rumbo de mis locuras xD De corazón espero que les haya gustado n.n

Otra de las cosas que me llena de felicidad es la buena respuesta a esta historia. Wow en verdad ustedes son los mejores, primer capítulo y ya hay varios reviews, primer capítulo y esta historia es bien recibida, simplemente son los mejores :3 mil gracias, ustedes son el motor para seguir escribiendo, gracias a cada uno de los que lee esta historia, los quiero, no sé si merezco todo esto pero lo agradezco con todo el corazón. FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE… ¡SON LOS MEJORES! MUCHAS GRACIAS :3

Bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que les gustaría leer en los próximos capítulos, que se imaginan que pasará con Bully-san y Nerd-chan, escriban sus ideas, sugerencias y esas cosas ;) recuerden que esta historia (como todas las demás) es tanto mía como de ustedes

Un abrazo enorme y gracias por apoyarme. Como los quiero caray :3

Nos leemos pronto /(n.n)/

PD: si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento de verdad, fui cuidadoso pero aunque parezco, no soy perfecto :v

También recuerde que el pensamiento de Otoya es en _**en negritas y cursivas**_

Para Shiena solo en _cursivas_


	3. Cap 3 Agridulce (Parte 1)

**Cap. 3 Agridulce (Parte 1)**

 _ **Mi insomnio tiene nombre, apellido y unos lindísimos ojos café. La conocí un lunes por la mañana y desde entonces no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… Parecería que esto ya tiene tiempo de haber pasado, pero no, esto pasó hoy, ¡HOY! ¡ESTA MAÑANA EXACTAMENTE! Y NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDA DORMIR POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN KENMOCHI SHIENA. Jamás me había pasado algo similar, nunca en mi vida había visto a una chica como ella… tan bonita, tan adorable, tan linda y… tan rara, digo esto porque no puedo dejar de pensar en la actitud que tomó en cuanto me vio ¿Qué le pasó? Creí que todo iba bien y que sería fácil acercarme a ella, PERO NOOOO… Y no voy a mentir, me emocioné cuando ella dijo que ya me había visto para que después ¡POOM! Esa sensación extraña, esa sensación que no se definir cuando me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí y tomó esa actitud fría y distante como si me odiara… No dejo de pensar en todo eso y en ella, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su lindísimo rostro, su tierna figura… ¿Desde cuándo una chica me quita el sueño?**_

Otoya da vueltas en su cama, cierra los ojos para que segundos después los abra. Boca arriba, boca abajo, lado izquierdo, lado derecho, en ninguna posición la peli purpura parece conciliar el sueño. Desesperada toma su almohada y la pone sobre su cara para ahogar un grito y no alarmar a su amiga que duerme en la habitación de al lado; después de eso avienta con todas sus fuerzas la almohada lo más lejos que puede y suspira frustrada

-Es imposible… ¿Por qué...- suspira y sonríe -Kenmochi Shiena… su nombre es tan lindo como ella-

 _ **De nada sirve estar recostada en mi cama, será mejor ir a la ventana, tal vez las estrellas tengan la respuesta… o me caiga un meteorito en la cabeza y haga que olvide todo esto… Aaaaah Shiena…**_

La peli purpura se levanta de su cama y camina hacia su ventana abriéndola un poco para que el aire nocturno entre y le ayude a relajarse. Otoya levanta su vista al cielo, a las estrellas y a la luna

-Ustedes me acompañarán ¿no? Espero que sí porque será una noche larga…- la joven se acomoda en el asiento para ventana de su habitación, toma una frazada y reposa su cabeza en la pared observando el cielo nocturno, con un solo pensamiento en su mente

~o~o~o~

 _No soy de las personas que tienen problemas de sueño, suelo desvelarme pero si duermo unas horas estaré como nueva, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sé qué me pasa, realmente no logro conciliar el sueño. Doy mil vueltas en mi cama, cierro los ojos para segundos después abrirlos y lo peor es que yo sé la razón de esto: no dejo de pensar en el profundo mar turquesa de los ojos de esa chica, no dejo de pensar en Takechi Otoya y debo ser una completa idiota para no poder dormir por eso… ¿Desde cuándo una chica me quita el sueño? Por favor la conocí esta mañana, ¡ESTA MAÑANA! ¡Y YA ME HA VUELTO LOCA! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ya no sentir todo esto? Por favor Shiena ella es el tipo de persona que odias y que te odian, la naturaleza las hace enemigos…_

Shiena sigue recostada en su cama, mira hacia el techo y suspira con tristeza, no deja de pensar en el momento en que vio a Otoya, recuerda con exactitud cada minúsculo detalle de ese encuentro, sonríe por recordar a esa chica peli purpura pero esa sonrisa se desvanece en cuanto las palabras que ella pronunció se repiten una y otra vez como una especie de tortura "Seré su bully…" Shiena cierra los ojos y comienza a mover su cabeza lado a lado rápidamente, como si en ese gesto eso se borrara para siempre, lleva sus manos a su rostro y rápidamente se incorpora, sentándose en su cama con la cabeza baja, un suspiro triste y la castaña golpea con sus puños a los lados

 _Me duele saber que esa hermosa chica es la casualidad más bonita que me ha pasado… Casualidad… ¿Estoy segura de que es casualidad? Ay por favooooor Shiena, no comiences a filosofar, ahora no, mañana hay escuela, ya es de madrugada y debes dormir…_

La joven se acuesta boca abajo y cierra sus ojos apretándolos, de inmediato voltea para estar boca arriba, toma las sabanas y se cubre hasta la cabeza con ellas, segundos después suelta un gruñido destapándose, abre los ojos y susurra

-Dormir y soñar Shiena, eso debes hacer, dormir y soñar con esa hermosa sonrisa que te derrite desde que la viste al otro lado de la calle con esa hermosa melena peli purpura y sin olvidar esos preciosos ojos turquesa…- el suspiro enamorado de Shiena se interrumpe abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sonrojada frunce el ceño -PERO QUE DIAB… ¡QUE DEJES DE PENSAR EN ELLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- la castaña se controla en no gritar pero habla lo suficientemente fuerte para que la quietud de la noche desaparezca. Desplomándose sobre su cama respira profundamente

 _Poof… será una noche larga… Iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua y luego… luego a ver qué pasa._

La castaña se levanta y se estira un poco, mira hacia la ventana, se acerca y mira el paisaje nocturno, mueve su cabeza negativamente y se va a la cocina

 _¿Por qué debo pensar en lo que pasó? Debo ser valiente… Ya no quiero que me afecte, ya no quiero revivir eso, ya no quiero sufrir… No quiero que ella me haga sufrir… Aaaah, Otoya…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Vi el amanecer y me sorprendí pues era la primera vez en mi vida que experimentaba esa sensación, era un espectáculo muy bello, ver como la obscuridad le da paso a la luz indicando que es un nuevo día, un nuevo inicio, me da una sensación de alegría, una sonrisa se dibuja en mí**_

-Al menos la desvelada valió la pena-

 _ **Miro el reloj, es demasiado temprano aún. Bien, eso me da la oportunidad de seguir observando este maravilloso espectáculo, no tengo prisa así que me tomaré mi tiempo y seguiré pensando en Shiena ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando pienso en ella, cuando digo su nombre, cuando recuerdo cómo fue que la conocí?**_

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Qué está pasándome? ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?- Otoya lleva sus manos al rostro claramente frustrada por no comprender lo que siente, mira de nuevo por la ventana, los cálidos rayos del sol indican el comienzo del día. Si por Otoya fuera se quedaría todo el día así pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir así que tuvo que decir adiós a esa comodidad

-Supongo que ya es hora de despertar… Bien, a prepararme. Buenos días mundo- la joven Takechi se levanta y se estira, su cuerpo truena y se siente cansado, pero aún tiene energías, Otoya toma sus cosas y decide tomar un baño, el agua parece revitalizarla, la chica toma una ducha que no dura mucho tiempo. Al salir Otoya se arregla y al verse al espejo rueda los ojos y frunce el ceño

-Oh genial, primero no puedo dormir y ahora tengo esto por tu culpa-

 _ **Ojeras, el signo máximo de expresión para decirle al mundo "Miren todos no dormí nada" Poof… esto es malo, no quiero andar por ahí con esto y mucho menos tener que dar explicaciones del por qué es que las tengo… tal vez pueda disimularlas un poco… Naaa, no será necesario, son pequeñas y no se ven muy marcadas, seguro no se notarán… o eso espero**_

Otoya se mira al espejo una y otra vez desde diferentes ángulos, la imagen reflejada frente a ella parece reír burlonamente por el estado en que se encuentra, la peli purpura suspira y se encoje de hombros

-Seguramente nadie les prestará atención. Ya dejaré de preocuparme por esto- la joven termina de arreglarse y mira el reloj, falta poco para que su compañera despierte

-Harucchi no tardará en despertar… Será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno y vayamos pronto a la escuela…- _**La escuela… por fin tengo un buen pretexto para ir.**_

~o~o~o~

 _Sinceramente no me atrevo a ver el reloj, me aterra darme cuenta que pasé toda la noche en vela pensando, recordando y soñando... y todo por esa chica de cabellera purpura. Prefiero ir hacia mi ventana y observar como el sol se levanta majestuoso indicando un nuevo día. Es reconfortante saber que tengo la oportunidad de vivir un nuevo día, es como si tuviera frente a mí una hoja en blanco donde yo decido que pasará en mi historia… Solo me pregunto si la chica de los ojos turquesa estará en esa historia_

-¿Otra vez con eso Shiena? Recuerda que esa chica no te conviene. Deja de pensar en ella y mejor alístate. Eso te distraerá- la castaña se regaña por pensar aquello, sabe que debe sacar a Otoya de su mente y corazón pero no quiere hacerlo. Reniega de eso que comienza a sentir y trata de ocultarlo. Para ponerle fin a esa pequeña batalla en su interior va a darse un baño, el agua la tranquiliza. Al salir se recuesta en su cama, cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala mientras se estira un poco

-Dios… será un largo día. Debo recobrar energías de alguna forma-

 _Como era de esperarse me siento cansada y digo es lógico que me sienta así, sin embargo… extrañamente me siento particularmente animada. Esa escuela es el cambio que mi vida necesitaba y en verdad me hace feliz ir. Creo que por eso no estoy del todo agotada. Eso es buena señal, hacía tiempo que no sentía estas ganas de vivir…_

-Esto es increíble… Esto amerita poner música-

 _Enciendo la radio y las notas de una alegre canción comienzan a sonar, vaya que estoy de suerte. Mientras la música suena yo bailo un poco mientras me pongo mi ropa, alisto mi mochila y tiendo mi cama. A pesar del cansancio el buen ánimo que tengo esa mañana me ayuda… aunque nada dura para siempre… Me acerco al espejo que tengo en mi habitación para peinarme, pero doy un grito de horror al ver lo que hay en mi cara, después doy un grito de furia y finalmente gruño mientras frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos_

-Ojeras, lo que me faltaba… Y tan bien que había empezado mi día… Y esto es por tu culpa Takechi, POR TU CULPA ¿ME ENTIENDES?- una furiosa Shiena señala hacia arriba como si ese regaño fuese a llegar a los oídos de Otoya, suspira molesta y se mira de nuevo al espejo –Estas ojeras no pasarán desapercibidas… Debo inventarme un buen pretexto para esto-

Shiena termina de arreglarse, mira el reloj que le indica que pronto tendrá que ir a la escuela. Toma sus cosas y baja con sus padres a desayunar. Al llegar con ellos los saluda, su padre nota las ojeras en el rostro de su hijo y preocupado pregunta mientras observa a detalle a su pequeña

-Shiena cariño ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- _mi padre se acerca y suavemente acaricia mi rostro, se le nota preocupado, teme que algo malo me esté pasando, tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo, espero que la excusa que he pensado sea creíble_

-Descuida papá solo me desvelé un poco- Shiena hace un gesto de poca importancia y comienza a prepararse un poco de té, su padre no está del todo convencido y hace que la chica lo vea a los ojos

-Pues esas ojeras me dicen lo contrario ¿Segura que todo bien?-

 _Mi madre se ha acercado, trato de no ponerme nerviosa y de seguir con mi excusa. No me gusta mentirles pero ¿Qué puedo decirles? Ayer conocí a una chica y estuve pensando toda la noche en ella. No, eso simplemente no es una buena idea, respiro profundamente y tomo de las manos a mis padres, les sonrío con confianza_

-Tranquilos, solo fue la emoción de estar en una escuela nueva. ¿Saben? Estoy muy, muy feliz de estar en la Academia Myojo, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien-

-Entonces solo es tu emoción-

-Así es, seguro que hoy dormiré bien- los padres de Shiena suspiran aliviados al ver a su hija así de feliz y respondiendo tan segura al cuestionamiento que le han hecho, miran con ternura a su hija y vuelven a sus actividades, Shiena también suspira aliviada por ver que su excusa ha funcionado

-Bien, no debes mal pasarte- un desayuno tranquilo y una conversación amena, una buena forma de iniciar el día, sin embargo, Shiena aún sigue pensando en lo que pasará

 _Genial, me creyeron, me he ahorrado una conversación vergonzosa, aunque… en parte he dicho la verdad, me siento feliz de asistir a esta nueva escuela así que no es una mentira como tal solo omití detalles innecesarios. Terminaré mi desayuno y me iré a la escuela rogando por no caer de cansancio… Y rogaré por otra oportunidad del destino._

~o~o~o~

-Otoya... ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Haru mira con preocupación a Otoya quien camina a paso lento, cabecea cuando se detienen y durante el camino a bostezado en más de una ocasión; además de las ojeras que se encuentran en su rostro. Otoya había disimulado bien su cansancio, pero no resistiría por mucho, sonríe a su amiga fingiendo una buena cara

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas Harucchi?-

-Pues luces cansada y estás como distraída...- Otoya hace un ademán de poca importancia

-Tranquila es solo que no pude dormir bien ayer-

-¿Algún motivo en particular?- la peli purpura comienza a ponerse nerviosa, lleva una de sus manos hasta su nuca y mira en otra dirección, luego voltea y sonríe a la pelirroja

-Ninguno, simplemente no pude dormir-

 _ **Haru se detiene poniéndose frente a mí y me mira seria, conozco bien esa mirada, Haru sabe que algo me pasa, ella sabe que es lo que ocurre pero siempre me da la oportunidad de que sea yo quien se sincere y hable al respecto de lo que me pasa. Me mira directo a los ojos como si a través de ellos pudiera leerme el pensamiento, me limito a mirarla con ternura y acaricio su rostro, ella simplemente suspira y rueda sus ojos**_

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, no vas a hablar sobre eso. Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa pero necesito que me lo digas, Otoya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz-

-Yo también te quiero y no sé de qué hablas-

 _ **Entrelazo mi mano con la de Harucchi y comienzo a caminar, escucho que deja escapar un suspiro frustrado. Me gustaría decirle que es lo que pasa conmigo pero ni yo lo sé, me preocupa un poco el que ella tenga idea de que esto sea por su compañera castaña así que por el momento es mejor evitar el tema. Mi pelirrojita ha fruncido el ceño y mueve la cabeza en forma negativa, suelta mi mano y se cruza de brazos poniendo esa expresión seria que en lugar de intimidarme me da ternura. Me limito a sonreír**_

-Otoya no puede engañar a Haru-

-Lo sé, es solo que ni yo sé lo que pasa… Por favor Harucchi no hables de esto frente a las chicas, no quiero que ellas también comiencen a cuestionarme y ese tipo de cosas-

-No te preocupes, por esta vez Haru te seguirá el juego-

-Eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?-

 _ **Caminamos en silencio unas cuantas calles, yo perdida en mis pensamientos, mi amiga intentando comprenderme; después de un rato ella reinicia la conversación, le preocupa el estado en que estoy, la tranquilizo diciendo que no tiene importancia, seguro que conforme el día avance recuperaré energía, ella me promete que buscará la forma de reanimarme… Por eso la quiero… Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a nuestro punto de reunión. Haru corre hasta donde están Chitaru, Hitsugi y Suzu dejándome muy atrás, como es su costumbre saluda entusiasta. Yo camino a paso lento observando todo a mi alrededor, buscando a esa niña bonita…**_

-Buenos días Haru-chan ¿Cómo estás?-

-De maravilla Suzu-san-

-Hey ¿Por qué Bully-chan no viene contigo?- la pequeña Hitsugi mira a lo lejos y voltea curiosa hacia Haru quien se pone un poco nerviosa, rápidamente piensa en una excusa para cubrir a su amiga, sonríe segura y habla con confianza

-Otoya se está tomando su tiempo, al parecer Haru tiene más energías que ella y por eso llegó más rápido-

-Los ánimos de Haru-chan son realmente increíbles, tu energía es asombrosa. Me alegra ver que aún hay personas así- cariñosamente Chitaru sacude la cabellera de su, también pelirroja, amiga. La chica hace una leve reverencia sin que la sonrisa se borre de su rostro

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Chitaru-san-

-Bien, es hora de contagiarse un poco de este sol. Yo también quiero que me digas algo así amor- Hitsugi abraza a una sonrojada Chitaru quien le susurra algo al oído para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Hitsugi y Haru se despiden y corren hacia su salón de clases

-Nosotras también debemos irnos en cuanto lleguen esas dos- Suzu toma del brazo a Chitaru quien suspira cansada

-¿Por qué ya no me sorprende que Haruki y Otoya lleguen tarde?-

 _ **Estoy a unos metros de donde se encuentran mis amigas, veo que las dos pequeñas del grupo corren alejándose, seguramente van a su salón de clases. A punto de llegar doy un pequeño brinco al sentir que alguien ha rodeado mis hombros con su brazo, volteo inmediatamente a mi izquierda y veo un palito de chocolate que sobresale de la boca de esa pelirroja que yo conozco bien. Suspiro y bajo la cabeza ocultándome, caminamos un poco más y hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Haruki, quien como de costumbre va tomada de la mano de su Isuke-sama, nos saluda, pero cuando me ve se sorprende y trata de contener la risa**_

-Hey Otoya... Es mi idea o vienes con un cosplay de mapache-

-Ja, ja… Que graciosa Haruki-chan- la joven oji turquesa frunce el ceño, las demás chicas ríen

-Pero ya en serio ¿Por qué traes esas ojeras?-

 _ **Pues porque me pase toda la noche en vela por pensar en una chica la cual aparentemente me odia... No, no les diré eso, vamos cerebro comienza a trabajar…**_

-Obviamente por no dormir-

-Eso ya lo sé tonta, me refiero a cuál fue el motivo por el cual no dormiste-

-¿Qué acaso una no puede desvelarse sin motivo aparente?- Otoya toma una pose de indignación, Chitaru, Haruki y Suzu se miran, se cruzan de brazos y miran serias a su amiga que traga saliva algo nerviosa

-¿Qué nos estas ocultando Takechi Otoya?-

-Na-Nada, solo vi una película, una muy buena por cierto, ayer por la noche y no creí que duraría tanto así que ya dejen de cuestionarme-

Suzu incrédula mira una y otra vez a Otoya, luego mira a las dos pelirrojas quienes se encuentran igual que la peli azul

-Chicas ¿le creemos?-

-Por ahora, parece que es inocente y su excusa es creíble-

Otoya suspira aliviada porque su excusa le ha servido, la campana ha sonado, eso significa que las clases pronto comenzaran, las chicas caminan hacia su salón de clases, Chitaru y Haruki se acercan y rodean con sus brazos los hombros de Otoya

-Pero no te salvarás de un verdadero interrogatorio-

-O de lo contrario nosotras lo averiguaremos-

-Demonios, ustedes son peor que un espía o que un periodista amarillista. Investigan a fondo hasta dar con el crimen… ¿Seguras que en su otra vida no fueron detectives privados?- risas, ambas pelirrojas pellizcan las mejillas de Otoya quien hace un puchero para luego bostezar

-Puede ser… Así que ya sabes lo que pasará si no hablas con la verdad…-

-Torturarte hasta que hables-

-Ustedes me odian-

~o~o~o~

 _Primer logro desbloqueado del día: no morir en el camino a la escuela. Segundo logro desbloqueado del día: no morir en la primera hora de clase. Tercer logro desbloqueado del día: no caer dormida… Bien, hasta ahora he sobrevivido a esta desvelada que en primer lugar no debió ocurrir pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. Necesito algo que me despierte o que me reanime, me recuesto sobre mi pupitre, solo escucho las voces de mis compañeras a mí alrededor y el alboroto de afuera… ¿Qué podrá ayudarme a despertar? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué…?_

-¡ESO ES! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¿CÓMO NO LO PENSÉ ANTES?- Shiena despierta de inmediato y grita aquello dando un manotazo en su pupitre, sus compañeras la miran sin entender logrando que la castaña se sonroje y se oculte de las miradas extrañadas de las demás. Haru se acerca a ella un poco preocupada

-Shiena-san… ¿Todo bien?- la mencionada chica roja de vergüenza solo asiente

-No te preocupes Ichinose-san, estoy bien es solo que bueno, como podrás darte cuenta, no pude dormir, estaba pensando en la mejor forma de despertar- una sonrisa confiada, la pelirroja se detiene a pensar un momento las palabras de la castaña para luego interrogarla

-Así que… ¿el chocolate te ayuda a despertar?-

-Así es, confío más en el chocolate que en el café o en las bebidas energéticas… Cuando era pequeña y no tenía ánimos comía un chocolate y era como si me inyectaran una fuente de energía… Supongo que funcionará, no soy tan grande aun así que confío en que funcionara- Shiena levanta su pulgar y guiña su ojo. Haru sonríe feliz "Por fin sé cómo ayudarle a Otoya a despertar"

-Ya veo… Es una buena opción vayamos por uno Shiena-san- Haru toma de las manos a Shiena y salen deprisa del salón de clases con rumbo a la cafetería escolar

-¿huh? ¿Acaso tienes sueño Ichinose-san?-

-No es para mí… Vamos rápido antes de que la siguiente clase comience-

 _Me parece un poco rara la ansiedad con la que Ichinose busca el chocolate, si no es para ella ¿Para quién podría ser? En nuestro camino a la cafetería vamos platicando sobre algunas cosas, me cuestiona sobre mi desvelo, parece muy interesada en saber eso, me pongo nerviosa pero continuo con mi excusa de la emoción por estar en esta escuela, ella no me cuestiona más, la respuesta que le he dado la ha satisfecho, bien, punto para mí, no me gustaría hablar sobre la verdadera razón. Al llegar a la cafetería compramos los chocolates, yo abro rápidamente el mío y comienzo a comer…. ¡MANJAR DE DIOSES! ¡ESTO ERA JUSTO LO QUE MI CUERPO NECESITABA! Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de placer cuando el dulce sabor del chocolate entra en contacto con mis papilas gustativas, cierro los ojos y sonrío, ese cosquilleo de energía que produce el azúcar comienza a inundar mi cuerpo y siento mis energías reestablecerse, ultimo logro desbloqueado del día: encontrar una fuente de poder… Me causa demasiada curiosidad ver que Haru no come su chocolate y que tomamos un camino diferente_

-Ichinose-san ¿no comerás el tuyo?-

-Como te dije Shiena-san no es para mí… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Debo entregar este chocolate-

-¿huh? Para nada, vamos. Aún tenemos tiempo-

 _Para ser una alumna nueva, Ichinose Haru sabe moverse muy bien en la escuela, parece como si conociera este lugar desde hace tiempo…_

-Conoces bastante bien este lugar ¿no?-

-Jeje podría decir que sí-

-Me sorprende mucho… Se supone que tú también eres alumna de nuevo ingreso ¿o me equivoco?- la pelirroja se pone ligeramente nerviosa

-Pues… sí, si soy alumna de nuevo ingreso pero digamos que he estado familiarizada desde antes con esta escuela…- Shiena mira a Haru con algo de curiosidad, Haru baja un poco la cabeza -No me veas así, después te cuento esa historia- Shiena asiente y sigue comiendo su chocolate

 _Caminamos hasta llegar a un edificio donde están los laboratorios ¿A quién ira a ver Haru? Me dice que la espere pues no tardará. Sinceramente no tengo ánimos como para hacerla de detective así que me quedo esperándola y termino mi chocolate… Ichinose Haru es sin duda una chica misteriosa_

-Interesante- Shiena muerde su barra de chocolate mientras piensa en varias cosas

~o~o~o~

 _ **Estamos en la clase práctica de química y siento que moriré de sueño, mis amigas intentan mantenerme despierta, aunque, francamente, estoy más distraída de lo normal, el cansancio no me deja pensar claramente. Para distraerme volteo hacia la puerta que está abierta y veo que una linda pelirrojita me llama, me alegra verla, pido permiso para salir un momento y voy con Haru quien se ha escondido para que no nos vean juntas**_

-¡Qué bonita sorpresa!- las dos chicas se dan un breve pero tierno abrazo, la pelirroja mira con preocupación a su amiga

-Estas a punto de caer de sueño ¿verdad?- Otoya hace un ademán de poca importancia y luego bosteza

-Tranquila, he estado en peores situaciones- Haru acaricia el rostro de la peli purpura y suspira, le extiende la barra de chocolate

-Toma, con esto sobrevivirás-

-¿huh? ¿Chocolate?- los ojos turquesa miran extrañados a la pelirroja quien se limita a sonreír

-Funciona, solo inténtalo-

Otoya rompe la envoltura y da una mordida al chocolate, abre los ojos sorprendida y da otra mordida, y otra y otra hasta casi terminarse el chocolate. Una sonrisa satisfactoria y Otoya gustosa no deja de comer ese chocolate

-Vaya… En verdad funcionó… Bien me alegra ver que esto te ha ayudado un poco- una satisfecha Haru hace la señal de la victoria

-¿Un poco? Esto me ha ayudado demasiado. Muchas gracias Harucchi-

-No agradezcas. Haru prometió que ayudaría a Otoya así que solo cumplí mi promesa… Aunque tú y yo aún tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre ese desvelo-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas jefa- la peli purpura rueda los ojos y se levanta de hombros, un breve saludo estilo militar

-Ya cumplí mi misión y me están esperando así que debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde- sin darle oportunidad a que dijera algo, Haru se va corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Otoya que se pone a pensar en quien podría haber acompañado a su amiga, segundos después se encoje de hombros y deja de pensar en eso volviendo con una mejor actitud al salón donde las clases continúan.

~o~o~o~

 _ **¡Wow! Harucchi tiene razón, esta cosa del chocolate funciona. No sé quién le dio la idea pero funciona y es genial siento mis fuerzas renovadas… Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… la mejor forma de reanimarme por completo es hacer aquello en lo que soy la mejor: molestar a las personas. Y justo a tiempo para la hora de receso, bien a buscar victimas eso terminará de reanimarme…**_

Otoya camina hacia un pasillo solitario, como buen depredador espera a que su víctima llegue sola. Espera pacientemente en las sombras, mientras lo hace estira su cuerpo, mira por la ventana y se recarga en una pared cerrando los ojos para descansar. Su paz se termina cuando escucha unos pasos que se acerca. Sonríe maliciosamente y truena sus dedos.

 _ **¡Al fin! Mi primera víctima… Y es perfecta. Bien Otoya, a trabajar…**_

Otoya le cierra el paso de una manera ruda e imponente a una chica peli plateada que lleva un libro y camina con la mirada al piso, la chica se asusta al chocar con la oji turquesa frente a ella, levanta la vista y al darse cuenta de quién es la persona frente a ella, se pone nerviosa, traga saliva y comienza a temblar, no hace nada por escapar, por el pánico que comienza a sentir se queda ahí parada esperando lo que pasará. Otoya disfruta de aquello y se limita a sonreír con malicia. La peli purpura la mira de arriba abajo, camina rodeando a la chica y luego camina intimidándola para que finalmente termine arrinconándola contra la pared, Otoya toma el rostro de la peli plateada y la obliga a verla, luego se aleja un poco de ella

-Disculpa mis modales ¿Podrías recordarme tu nombre?-

-Ba-Banba Ma-Mahiru- Mahiru tiembla aún más y cierra los ojos apretándolos, como forma de protegerse abraza fuertemente el libro que lleva

-Ohhh Banba-chan que linda eres, te sonrojas muy fácil y tartamudeas al hablar ¡Oooh que adorable!- Otoya acaricia brevemente el rostro de Mahiru para después poner su mano sobre la pared estirando el brazo para crear una barrera que impida a su presa escapar

-Gra-gracias su-supongo Ta-Ta-Takechi-san-

-Senpai. No lo olvides soy tu senpai un poco más de respeto ¿no?- Otoya le da una mirada intimidante a Mahiru quien traga saliva y desvía su mirada

-Cla-claro Takechi-se-senpai… Lo-lo la-lamento-

-Así me gusta. Por cierto, esto de aquí… es intrigante- suavemente Otoya recorre una parte de la cicatriz que Mahiru tiene en su rostro, la joven comienza a alterarse, lagrimas comienzan a amontonarse en sus ojos, impulsivamente aleja la mano de la peli purpura con un manotazo, acción que logra sorprender y provocar a Otoya quien sonríe maliciosamente

-Wow, chica ruda ¿eh? No por mucho, por cierto, se te cayó algo-

-¿huh?- la oji turquesa le arrebata el libro a Mahiru para luego tirarlo al suelo, la chica rápidamente se cubre con sus brazos para protegerse. Otoya se limita a reír burlona

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a levantarlo?-

-Pe-pero tú lo hiciste-

-Acaso estas retando a un superior- Otoya mira altanera a Mahiru y habla con un tono de voz elevado

-No, no es eso, pero…-

Otoya arrincona aún más a Banba y la mira amenazante, Mahiru baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos para no verla provocando que un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, la joven oji turquesa levanta la cabeza de su víctima y la obliga a verla

-Me estas retando… Mira niña hay formas de sobrevivir en esta escuela y una de ellas es que no te conviene ser mala conmigo-

Otoya toma del cuello de la blusa de Mahiru para amenazarla de una forma más directa, la agresión está a punto de pasar de ser verbal a ser corporal pero algo interrumpe a Otoya: un grito

-¡SUELTALA!-

 _ **Giro mi cabeza en dirección de esa voz y por primera vez en mi vida siento pánico…**_

-Shi-Shiena ¿Qué-qué-qué haces aquí?- Otoya suelta a Mahiru repentinamente alejándose de ella y abre sus ojos sorprendidos, la peli purpura tiembla de miedo por ver a Shiena

 _ **Mierda… Volvió a verme… ¿Qué diablos pasa?... ¿Por qué siento esto tan de repente?**_

-Evitando que tú molestes a alguien-

 _Tomo la mano de Banba apartándola de Otoya que está en shock. Detrás de mí coloco a Banba quien tiembla un poco y se esconde detrás de mí… Pobre… No dejaré que esto se quede así, yo sé lo que es pasar por eso y juro que esto no se quedará así… ¡YA, HASTA AQUÍ! ¡NO MÁS!_

Shiena decide encarar a Otoya, se cruza de brazos, su mirada seria. Mahiru pone sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y mira de reojo a Otoya, sorprendida de verla así

"Hasta hace unos segundos se veía tan amenazante ahora se ve nerviosa… Vamos Kenmochi-san, tú puedes" Mahiru intentaba ser un buen apoyo para la castaña quien lucía decidida y valiente

 _ **Mentiría si dijera que me encuentro bien, esta niña bonita ha vuelto a verme en mi faceta bully… Y no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que ella odia a este tipo de personas, creo que me lo dejó muy claro… Pero no pienso caer así que veamos de qué estas hecha. No te tengo miedo**_

-No estaba molestando a Banba-chan, solo hablaba con ella- Otoya mira burlona a Shiena y le sonríe arrogante

-Más bien amenazándola ¿Qué pretendías demostrar tu poder?- Shiena mira desafiante a Otoya, la castaña no se dejará intimidar

Otoya no dice nada, solo frunce el ceño, un intercambio de miradas, el ambiente tenso. Cuando por fin la peli purpura quiere decir algo es interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que anuncia el reinicio de las clases, Shiena suspira aliviada, da media vuelta para ver a Mahiru quien tiembla un poco, la castaña la toma de las manos y le sonríe

-Banba-san, quieres adelantarte al salón de clases, por favor-

-No-no quiero dejarte sola con ella- Mahiru dando una muestra de valentía quiere apoyar a su defensora quien se limita a sonreírle

-Tranquila yo estaré bien- la peli plateada mira desconfiada a la castaña, duda en dejarla sola, teme que hacerlo sea una mala decisión, Shiena mira directo a los ojos a su compañera, pone ambas manos sobres sus hombros y asiente –En verdad estaré bien-

-De-de acuerdo Ke-Kenmochi-san pero antes…- Mahiru toma aire, mira a Otoya y luego a Shiena –Podrías darme mi libro, por favor-

Shiena asiente con una suave sonrisa y se dispone a levantarlo pero Otoya se adelanta toma el libro y lo limpia, ambas chicas no saben que esperar, no saben qué movimiento hará la peli purpura por lo que se ponen a la defensiva para luego sorprenderse al ver que Otoya le entrega a la peli plateada su libro de la manera más amable que puede

-Aquí tienes, una disculpa- Otoya extiende el libro que Mahiru toma rápidamente, mira a Shiena quien asiente tranquila, Banba suspira y se va. Una vez que han quedado solas, Shiena y Otoya, se cruzan de brazos mirándose directo a los ojos, ninguna de las dos se dejará intimidar, ninguna se dejará vencer, ninguna sabe en realidad que hacer. La castaña respira hondo y saca el aire de manera ruidosa, encara a Otoya

-¿Qué ganas?-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ay ¡POR FAVOR! No finjas demencia ¿Qué ganas con molestar a las personas? En verdad eres despreciable- Shiena desvía su mirada, Otoya se acerca lentamente a la castaña. Los sentimientos y emociones en ambos corazones comienzan a aparecer y crecer

-Ya te dije tu no me conoces-

-Ni quiero-

-Pues me conocerás-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues ya que la señorita se ha vuelto la defensora de los débiles, tomarás el lugar de cada una de las chicas que molesto, serás mi única víctima- Otoya sonríe traviesa y maliciosamente, da una vuelta alrededor de una Shiena que no se dejará intimidar

 _ **Veamos si puedes contra mi…**_

 _No será tan fácil esta vez…_

-Mira si eso garantiza que dejarás de molestar acepto porque puedo contigo, no eres nadie para vencerme- Shiena cierra sus ojos y suspira, los abre y mira directamente a Otoya, una sonrisa retadora que no dura mucho, una mirada decidida que se clava en la peli purpura. Otoya no esperaba esa reacción, la valentía con la que Shiena la había enfrentado la había dejado sin palabras. La peli purpura mira a la castaña de arriba abajo sorprendida y sonríe retadora, aplaude un par de veces

-Muy bien tu sola has puesto tu sentencia-

-No me importa puedo contra ti-

Otoya no comprende lo que está pasando confundida se acerca un poco más a Shiena que no hace nada por impedirlo, la oji turquesa suspira

-¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a tomar el lugar de cada una de esas chicas? ¿Las defenderías?-

-Claro que si-

Seguridad

-¿Por qué?-

Confusión

-Porque no soporto ver que las personas sufran por culpa de otras. Haces daño Takechi ¿Por qué? ¿Por gusto, por placer, por un juego, por miedo, por inseguridad, por falta de algo?… ¿Por qué lo haces? No entiendo porque es que lo haces-

-Y a ti Kenmochi ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Shiena abre los ojos asustada, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, los recuerdos invaden su mente y tiembla

-Porque... porque...- Otoya ríe entre sorprendida y burlona al ver el estado en el que se encuentra la castaña

-Espera ya lo entiendo... A ti también te molestaban ¿no es así?-

-CALLATE. No sabes nada, eso no es asunto tuyo- Shiena furiosa aparta su vista de la peli purpura quien da un golpecito en su frente

-Claro, es obvio que te molestaban, por eso tu cambio a esta escuela, tu actitud defensiva hacia mi…-

-CALLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS-

-Por eso quieres sentirte como héroe salvando a los desprotegidos como tú…-

-¡CALLATE! ¿QUÉ SABES TU DE MI? NADA ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ASI QUE CALLATE QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE TU HAYAS SUFRIDO ALGO PARA QUE SEAS UNA BULLY-

Otoya está impactada por lo que dijo Shiena, jamás alguien le había hablado así. Está en shock, baja la guardia. Abre los ojos sorprendida, tiembla ligeramente, momentos de su pasado llegan a ella. Shiena la mira confundida por un momento, piensa un momento y se da cuenta de que ha acertado

-Es eso ¿no? Seguro sufriste algo fuerte... Deberías buscar ayuda, no dejes que eso te consuma-

-CALLATE ¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA! TU NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA. NO QUIERAS ANALIZARME Y HABLAR DE COSAS QUE NO COMPRENDES, TU NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA-

Ambas chicas poco a poco se fueron acercando, cada una amenazante, furiosa, a la defensiva, con sentimientos encontrados, gritando llenas de enojo y frustración

-TAL VEZ SI DEJARAS DE MOLESTAR TU VIDA NO SERÍA TAN PATETICA Y MISERABLE-

-SEGURO TU SABES MUCHO DE ESO ¿NO? ERES TAN PATETICA Y MISERABLE QUE TE SIENTES CON EL PODER DE VENIR Y JUZGARME-

La tensión al límite, ya nada podía controlarse, el caos es su máxima expresión, la furia gobernando todos los sentimientos y ambas explotaron

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!- Un grito al unísono, la respiración agitada y luego silencio...

Miradas amenazantes, frías, duras, la respiración agitada, cansancio, lagrimas que se niegan a salir... Shiena contra la pared, Otoya arrinconándola; ambas a la defensiva: una pose defensiva y amenazante, Otoya toma la barbilla de Shiena para que se vean, la castaña pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Takechi, sus ojos reflejan enojo, furia y… dolor. Dolor, solo eso sienten después de darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, ninguna había querido decir eso, pero lo habían hecho, por dentro lo que cada una quiere es abrazar a la otra y pedir perdón, hablar tranquilamente y comenzar de nuevo…

Otoya libera a Shiena y ambas se alejan un poco. Vuelven a intercambiar miradas, pero esta vez, sus ojos reflejan tristeza, dolor, un sincero arrepentimiento por lo que ha pasado. Suspiros. La peli purpura toma la palabra, desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, su voz suena diferente

-Será... será mejor que te vayas, no quiero decir algo que no quiero-

-Será lo mejor, yo tampoco quiero herirte- Shiena lleva sus manos al pecho, mirada baja y triste, su voz también suena diferente

-Bien, no salgamos heridas. Lárgate de aquí-

-No quiero volver a verte, al menos en este día, no quiero verte-

-Hecho-

Una última mirada, el dolor y la tristeza se reflejan pero ninguna de las dos sabe cómo actuar, así que Shiena camina en dirección contraria a la de Otoya. Ambas se tomaron su tiempo para caminar y pensar en lo que había pasado

 _ **Tiene razón, por este día será mejor que no nos veamos más, aunque duela… No la voy a molestar, intentaré no molestarla tanto, es valiente y me ha enfrentado, le doy puntos por eso...**_

Otoya se recarga en un muro observando su pálido reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal frente a ella, suspira y mira por la ventana

 _ **Y si dejo de molestar a las personas, Shiena tiene razón podría dejarlo, debería dejarlo...Tal vez, tal vez eso necesito… Tal vez sea la solución…**_ Otoya sonríe y se cachetea, _**Pero qué diablos estoy pensando. Takechi Otoya no cambia y menos por una chica linda… Y si cambio y dejo de molestar es por decisión propia, porque esto llega a ser aburrido y no por ella... Definitivamente no sería por ella… Aaaah ¿A quién engaño?... Poof si tan solo supiera que es lo que siento por ti niña bonita**_

Las clases han comenzado ya, Shiena lo sabe pero eso no le preocupa, a paso lento recorre los pasillos, después de un rato se sienta en las escaleras, recarga su barbilla sobre sus manos, suspira y cierra sus ojos

 _Tal vez no debería ser tan dura con ella, tal vez sea una chica linda y buena, solo que tal vez ha vivido o ha pasado por algo..._ Shiena lleva sus manos a la cabeza y niega repetidas veces _Basta Shiena, no caigas en una trampa y quieras ver cosas donde no las hay. Tal vez sientas lastima, si eso es, sientes lastima por esa chica y por eso piensas de esa forma... No, no quieras engañarte, sabes perfectamente que no lo es, entonces ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella?_

Sentimientos encontrados. Dos corazones confundidos que buscan una respuesta. Dos corazones que laten al mismo tiempo y ritmo. Shiena y Otoya no dejan de pensar en lo que pasó, saben que deben solucionarlo pero no saben cómo hacerlo ¿Quién ganará? ¿El orgullo o el amor?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **El sol toca suavemente mi rostro… de nuevo. Disfruto de ese maravilloso espectáculo que es el amanecer… de nuevo. Ante mí el comienzo de otro día… de nuevo… Esto es genial ¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! Me pase la noche en vela ¡DE NUEVO! Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESA CHICA… Si sigo así no quedará nada de mi… ¿Qué hago para dejar de pensar en ella? Si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo porque esto ya me está volviendo loca… No dejo de pensar en ella, es cierto, pero lo que en verdad me puso a pensar toda la noche fue lo que pasó, en todo lo que pasó y en todo lo que nos dijimos, bueno, que nos gritamos… Diablos… Eso fue estúpido, no debió pasar, pero pasó y no puedo cambiarlo… ¿O tal vez sí?... Shiena vaya que fue valiente, lo que hizo fue muy valiente. Creí que huiría o que se pondría a temblar de miedo, a suplicar piedad, pero no, me enfrentó… Le doy puntos por eso… Es la primera vez que me pasa y se siente raro… Tal vez, tal vez si otra chica hubiese sido quien me enfrentara no me sentiría así… Creo que debo remediarlo, pero ¿Cómo?**_

La peli purpura camina en su habitación y de repente recuerda una conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con Suzu

"No lo olvides Otoya-chan, el orgullo nunca es la solución; cuando has cometido un error una disculpa a tiempo es la mejor decisión, eso no solo le trae honor a tu nombre también paz a tu alma". Otoya se detiene de golpe pensando en aquellas palabras, sacude su cabeza rápidamente y luego lleva sus manos a su cabeza que comienza a doler

 _ **¿Yo? ¿Pedir disculpas? No, definitivamente eso no va a pasar… Pero… Y si… ¿Y si esa es la solución? Pff habrá que intentarlo… Será algo vergonzoso y humillante pero podría funcionar…**_

Otoya no puede más, ni física ni anímicamente, mira el reloj, aún tiene tiempo por lo que se recuesta en su cama y de inmediato cae en un profundo sueño.

~o~o~o~

 _Vuelvo a despertar temprano. Doy el ultimo inútil intento de poder conciliar el sueño pero al saber de mi fracaso eminente es mejor comenzar el día. Esta vez no fue tan duro como ayer, pues tuve lapsos de descanso, pero cuando despertaba solo había algo en mi pensamiento: Takechi Otoya y la pelea que tuvimos… No llevo mucho de conocerla pero me parece que somos muy diferentes, polos opuestos… Lo que dije, lo que me dijo… Todo lo que nos dijimos resuena en mi cabeza como si me torturara… En verdad no quise decir todo eso, hablé sin pensar las cosas y todo salió mal_

-Tal vez debí controlarme y pensar las cosas. Actuar de forma prudente- la castaña habla para sí en un susurro, suelta un gran suspiro, se cubre completamente con las sabanas

 _Shiena ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Tu solo te defendiste y lo más importante pudiste defender a alguien ¿Cuántas veces tu deseaste que alguien fuera en tu auxilio? ¿Cuántas veces deseaste que alguien te salvara como lo hiciste tú con esa chica? Es hora de demostrar quién eres Shiena, no es tiempo ya para debilidades. Una nueva vida ¿recuerdas? Lejos de todo lo que ha pasado, escribiendo una nueva historia. No dejes que las heridas del pasado se abran…_

-Pero en algo tengo razón. Esa no era la forma de solucionar las cosas. A gritos y, quien sabe, tal vez si no hubiésemos parado, golpes… No debí ser tan dura… Tal vez debería pedir una ¿disculpa?- Shiena mueve de forma negativa su cabeza rápidamente mientras patalea

 _No, no, no, no… Shiena ¡por favor! Tu solo te defendiste recuerda eso, si alguien debe ofrecer una disculpa es ella, no tú… Venga ya, debo dejar de torturarme con eso, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer: ayudar a alguien que estaba en peligro. Eso es, ayudé a esa chica indefensa y fin de la historia. Si alguien debe pedir disculpas es esa tonta peli purpura… Takechi Otoya…_

Shiena suspira, se levanta de su cama y se estira. Mira por la ventana y se queda ahí un largo rato hasta que voltea en dirección del reloj, asiente y comienza a alistarse.

~o~o~o~

-O-TO-YA… O-TO-YA… VAMOS OTOYA YA DESPIERTA- Haru mueve suavemente los hombros de su amiga para despertarla, la desesperación comienza a apoderarse de la pelirroja quien no deja de mirar el reloj

-Vamos Otoya, ya es tarde. Debes despertar- cada intento, cada suplica, es inútil. La peli purpura está agotada, cada vez que abre los ojos no pasan ni cinco segundos cuando ha vuelto a cerrarlos. Haru no sabe que más hacer, ha alistado la ropa de su amiga, su mochila, incluso ha preparado el desayuno…

-El desayuno ¡Eso es! Otoya despierta, Haru preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente-

-Cho…co…la…te- entre dormida y despierta Otoya balbucea esas palabras, en esos momentos la fuerza de voluntad, combinada con el deseo de tomar chocolate, hace su trabajo

-Así es, si despiertas ahora podrás tomar un poco-

Lentamente Otoya se levanta de su cama, se estira, luego lleva sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo primero y luego dando ligeras palmaditas en su mejilla para despertar a la vez que restriega sus manos en su rostro. Haru la mira preocupada, la toma de sus manos obligándola a que la vea directo a los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Otoya? Y dime la verdad- la mencionada chica solo suspira cansada y se sienta en el borde de su cama, mira unos momentos a su amiga y luego baja la cabeza

-No pude dormir Harucchi. Eso es todo, una mala noche- la pelirroja se sienta al lado de su amiga y la abraza por los hombros

-Con esto ya son dos veces. Sabes que desvelarte es malo para ti. No soportas las desveladas, no has descansado y ya van dos noches seguidas. No soportarás más tiempo. Otoya, estoy muy preocupada-

-No tienes de que. Descuida, estaré bien… Un pequeño desorden del sueño que no sé qué lo está provocando-

-O mejor dicho quién-

-¿Huh?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… Te dije que me dijeras la verdad… Otoya ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dímelo por favor, quiero ayudarte. Haru quiere ayudarte para que estés bien-

 _ **¿Qué puedo decirle a mi pelirrojita? Ni yo sé lo que me pasa. No quiero que esté preocupada y menos si es por mí. No, por el momento será mejor no decirle nada. Hablaré con ella hasta que aclare mis sentimientos.**_

-No-no lo sé… Y si me permites iré a darme un baño que buena falta me hace- Otoya se levanta rápidamente y camina rumbo al baño, huye para evadir a Haru

-Deja de engañar a Haru… Haru sabe perfectamente que esto es por alguien, pero bueno, cuando estés lista hablaremos-

Otoya simplemente asiente y va a darse un baño. El tiempo pasa y a cada minuto más Haru se impacienta "Ya es demasiado tarde… Vamos Otoya… Apúrate". La pelirroja no deja de ver el reloj; con frecuencia pregunta a su compañera si pronto estará lista. Otoya no tiene noción del tiempo, pero debido a la insistencia de su amiga decide apresurarse. Al salir del baño siente como su compañera la empuja para que no pierda más el tiempo, al llegar a su habitación ve todo ordenado y limpio, va a buscar su ropa que ya está lista, incluso el desayuno está servido y puesto en una mesita que hay en esa habitación. La pelirroja desesperada de ver los lentos movimientos comienza a presionar a la oji turquesa para que no pierda más el tiempo

-Woah Harucchi tranquila. Estas a punto de vestirme-

-Lo siento mucho Otoya, pero debo llegar temprano a la escuela… Y como verás ya es demasiado tarde- la peli purpura voltea a ver la hora y se sorprende, mira a esos ojos rosa como disculpándose para inmediatamente bostezar y llevar una mano a su cabeza que parece que le da vueltas, cierra un momento sus ojos

-Si no te sientes lo suficientemente bien puedes quedarte a dormir- la preocupación en la joven de cabello rojo, Otoya hace un ademán de poca importancia y retoma sus actividades

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Adelántate Harucchi, yo te veo en un rato más-

-¿Estás segura? Puedo esperarte un rato más y así ayudarte-

-Te prometo que llegaré en una pieza a la escuela. Estaré bien pequeña. Anda, tienes cosas que hacer y yo no te detendré-

Haru mira con algo de desconfianza y preocupación a su amiga quien vuelve a decirle lo mismo pero esta vez mirándola directo a los ojos, simple gesto que logra tranquilizarla. Suspiro

-De acuerdo, Haru confía en ti. Por favor prométeme que te cuidarás y que vas a desayunar-

-Es chocolate ¿Cómo podría desperdiciarlo? Además, estoy segura que eso me dará energías-

-Muy bien, me voy. Te veo más tarde y por favor cuídate mucho-

-Voy a estar bien, ahora ya déjame y vete que se te hará tarde- Haru asiente y sale corriendo del lugar. Otoya se limita a sonreír

 _ **Aaaah Harucchi… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Siempre ves por los demás y en especial por mí. Te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso… Bien, hora de iniciar el día. Tomaré un poco de esto…. MMMM… DELICIOSO… Con esto ya tengo energías… al menos para llegar a la escuela**_

~o~o~o~

-Esto simplemente no es normal…- Chitaru respira profundamente y saca el aire con fuerza, mientras pasa las manos por su roja cabellera, busca con desesperación a sus amigas

-¿Comenzamos a preocuparnos?- Haruki se ha subido a una pequeña barda para poder visualizar mejor, su mirada preocupada busca una cabellera peli purpura y una roja mientras su mano sostiene la mano de su amada

-Aun no… Esperemos un rato más. Si no aparecen en cinco minutos comenzamos a alterarnos- Suzu con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho pide al cielo que nada malo les haya pasado, revisa una vez más su teléfono y mira al cielo, suspira. La pequeña Hitsugi se encuentra preocupada también, pero eso pasa cuando a lo lejos ve esa particular cabellera pelirroja, aprieta suavemente la mano de su chica y hace que voltee en la dirección que le señala

-Tranquilas. Miren por allá, ahí viene Haru-chan- Suspiros y sonrisas, aunque algo no termina de cuadrar, cuando Haru llega a donde están la miran extrañadas, ven hacia todos lados pero no logran encontrar a la chica oji turquesa, con preocupación preguntan

-Otoya no viene contigo… ¿Todo bien? ¿Ella está bien?- Haru baja la cabeza y suspira, debe darle la oportunidad a su amiga peli purpura para que sea ella quien hable de lo que le pasa

-No podía despertar esta mañana y por eso se le hizo tarde, se nos hizo tarde… Otoya le pidió a Haru que se adelantara. Seguro que no tarda en llegar… Espero- Haru voltea en dirección de la entrada de la escuela, baja la mirada. Chitaru y Haruki se acercan a la joven, cada una pone una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención

-Haru-chan… Se sincera por favor ¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre con Otoya? Tal vez sea muy pronto para que nos preocupemos pero ella no suele ser así…-

-…Y para serte francas la queremos mucho y queremos que esté bien. Por eso hemos insistido tanto porque este tipo de comportamientos simplemente no son normales en ella- la joven Ichinose toma las manos de las dos pelirrojas y las mira directo a los ojos, sonríe para calmarlas

-Haru siente lo mismo, pero, por desgracia, Otoya no es buena para expresarse ni para decir lo que siente por lo que no sé qué es lo que le pasa…- las mayores suspiran frustradas, Suzu se acerca a calmar a las pelirrojas, les sonríe suavemente

-Vamos a calmarnos. Pensemos de manera positiva, tal vez lo que está ocurriendo con Otoya-chan sea algo diferente, no malo sino que la está poniendo en un dilema…- todas miran a Suzu como si ella supiera algo que las demás no, la peli azul con una sonrisa niega suavemente y mira a sus amigas -Seamos positivas y esperemos que no sea nada malo… Y si lo es, la ayudaremos ¿verdad chicas?-

-¡SI!- un grito enérgico por parte de las jóvenes

-Por ahora solo queda esperar que esa tonta cabeza hueca se sincere con ella misma y luego nos diga que le ocurre y acepte nuestra ayuda-

-Pero primero debe llegar ya a la escuela… Las clases no tardan en comenzar-

-Cierto, las clases ya van a comenzar. Haru-chan debemos irnos…- Hitsugi mira a Haru y luego a Chitaru a quien acaricia suavemente su rostro –Discúlpame amor, sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo, esperar a Bully-chan y obligarla a que hable pero debemos llegar temprano ¿cierto Haru-chan?- la mencionada asiente, Chitaru sonríe. Hitsugi está a punto de irse pero su chica la jala suavemente hacia ella para abrazarla, le dice algo al oído y luego le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, Hitsugi toma el rostro de Chitaru con ambas manos y le da un breve beso en los labios haciendo que la mayor se sonroje, la pequeña peli azul suelta una risilla y se va corriendo junto con Haru. La joven Namatame sonríe y dice adiós con su mano, se sonroja aún más cuando escucha un "Aaaawww" por parte de sus amigas.

-Isuke también debe irse. Haruki llévame a mi salón- la peli rosa da una orden que será atendida de inmediato por la pelirroja dueña de su corazón, Haruki toma el bolso de su Isuke, hace una reverencia y toma de la mano a su novia

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Isuke-sama…- antes de alejarse, Haruki voltea y habla con Suzu y Chitaru -Por favor no se vayan, vamos a esperar a Otoya hasta el último segundo. No tardo- Haruki camina junto con Isuke alejándose de ese lugar, Chitaru y Suzu no dejan de mirar hacia la entrada

-¿Crees qué va a llegar pronto?-

-Espero que si… No contesta mis llamadas así que solo nos queda esperar-

~o~o~o~

 _ **Debo dejar de torturarme… Creo que lo mejor, me guste o no, es pedir disculpas… Poof ¿Quién lo diría? Voy a humillarme ¿Y para qué?… Aaah, tal vez Suzu tenga razón y eso es lo que necesito… Bien Otoya vayamos con esa niña…**_

Otoya se detiene a unos metros de llegar a la entrada de la academia, da un golpecito en su frente

 _ **Maldición… casi olvido un pequeño detallito que es muy importante: mis amigas. Es seguro que me están esperando, siempre lo hacen, esperamos a estar todas juntas para ir al salón… ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer esto sin que ellas se enteren?**_

Un momento de reflexión y la idea llega sola. La chica chasquea los dedos y sonríe traviesa

 _ **Jugar a las escondidas… Será divertido**_

Con sumo sigilo, Otoya se acerca a la entrada de la academia, se esconde en donde no puedan verla y busca a sus amigas. Sonríe al ver que solo están Suzu y Chitaru

 _ **Estoy de suerte, Pocky-chan se fue con su Tsundere-chan, Príncipe-chan no está con Loli-chan, solo quedan ella y Suzu-chan. Esto será sencillo, solo debo tener un buen distractor**_

Cuando lo que planeas sale bien parece que el destino te está sonriendo, eso es justamente lo que ocurre con Otoya. Una chica de menor grado camina cerca de la peli purpura quien la llama

-Hola niña linda ¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica completamente nerviosa y sonrojada pasa saliva sin dejar de ver a la peli purpura quien acaricia suavemente su rostro. A pesar de su semblante cansado y el estado anímico en el que está, Otoya no deja de ser una chica hermosa

-Ri-Rin… Ta-Takechi-se-senpai- Otoya se acerca suavemente a la chica y la atrae hacia ella

-¡Wow! Además de linda inteligente. Sabes quién soy, eso me agrada… Pero no te pongas nerviosa mi querida kouhai no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras que haga- una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Otoya, la menor no puede dejar de ver a la mayor, está como hipnotizada "Este debe ser mi día de suerte, Takechi-senpai me ha visto y me está hablando". Otoya se acerca al odio de la chica quien se pone aún más nerviosa por la cercanía de la peli purpura quien le susurra

-Rin-chan ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- la chica asiente varias veces, la oji turquesa sonríe –Necesito que distraigas a esas dos de allá- la joven mira en la dirección que le señalan y lleva sus manos al pecho, abre los ojos sorprendida y tiembla nerviosa

-Se-Senpai… ¿Quiere que distraiga a-a-a Shu-Shutou-sama y a-a-a-a Na-Na-Namatame-senpai?- Otoya solo asiente, le sonríe a la chica y acaricia de nuevo su rostro

-Necesito entrar a la escuela sin que ellas me vean… Por favor Rin-chan ¿me ayudarías?- haciendo un tierno puchero Otoya le pide ese favor a la joven "Definitivamente es mi día de suerte"

-Cuente conmigo Takechi-senpai- la peli purpura suspira aliviada y sonríe

-Que linda. Muchísimas gracias Rin-chan, te ganaste esto- Otoya seductoramente se acerca a la mejilla de la chica dándole un breve beso. Rin lleva la mano a su mejilla conteniendo un grito de emoción, sonríe y a toda prisa va a distraer a Chitaru y Suzu. Otoya observa aquello y al ver que ha logrado su objetivo, sigilosamente logra escabullirse hasta un edificio. Sonríe satisfecha porque logró evadir a sus amigas, respira profundamente y echa a correr en dirección al salón de primero

 _ **Aaah pero que linda niña… Rin… Por lo que veo es aun de secundaria… Jajaja se volverá popular… Bien no te distraigas Otoya, esta es la hora… Poof… Denme fuerzas por favor… Aquí voy**_

Otoya llega a tiempo, las clases aún no han comenzado y las jóvenes de primero caminan rumbo a su salón, la peli purpura se detiene súbitamente al ver que su objetivo está a unos metros de ella. Para su desgracia no va sola, eso la pone nerviosa, no pone atención a las chicas que la acompañan, en ese momento solo puede concentrarse en una sola cosa. Respira un par de veces para relajarse y con paso seguro se acerca a donde está la chica

-Banba-chan ¿Me permites un momento?-

La chica peli plateada salta al escuchar esa voz, se detiene y las chicas que la acompañan hacen lo mismo, tiembla de miedo, nerviosa baja la cabeza

-Banba-chan, por favor, ¿Me permites un momento?- Otoya vuelve a insistir, Mahiru da media vuelta y levanta la cabeza para mirar a esa chica pero al verla los nervios y el miedo aumentan. Sumireko al ver esto toma de la mano a Mahiru

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- Sumireko encara a Otoya y habla de una forma ruda, la peli purpura suspira cansada, con sus dedos masajea rápidamente sus sienes para intentar calmarse, respira y amablemente habla

-Discúlpame oujo-sama, pero este no es asunto tuyo, esto es entre Banba-chan y yo-

-Pues lo que quieras con ella deberás hablarlo conmigo- Sumireko se coloca delante de Mahiru protegiéndola, la peli plateada se sonroja por este acto que la hace sentir más confiada, observa a Otoya quien respira profundamente para no caer en la desesperación

-No me hagas repetirlo, déjame hablar con ella, por favor-

La chica peli plateada tiembla nerviosa pero al mirar directo a los ojos de Otoya se sorprende de ver algo diferente en ellos "Takechi-san luce diferente… Y no es por su semblante cansado, es otra cosa" Mahiru decide darle el beneficio de la duda, suavemente pone una mano en el hombro de Sumireko tranquilizándola, se coloca frente a Otoya quien luce nerviosa y cansada

-¿Qué-qué ocurre Ta-Takechi se-senpai?- la peli purpura suspira cerrando los ojos,da una suave y rápida reverencia, su voz es sincera

-Disculpa-

-¿huh?- Mahiru no puede creer lo que ha escuchado, Otoya suspira y lleva una mano tras de su cabeza

-Por lo de ayer, te pido una disculpa. Mira no puedo prometer que no va a volver a pasar, pero intentaré controlarme ¿de acuerdo? Así que discúlpame-

-De-de acuerdo- Banba suspira aliviada y asiente suavemente

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, estás disculpada-

-Vaya... se siente… raro- Otoya tiembla un poco, como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, se sacude y estrecha manos con Mahiru quien le da una pequeña sonrisa y no deja de verla sorprendida, Otoya le devuelve la sonrisa, una sincera.

Todas miran impactadas lo que ha sucedido, Hitsugi y Haru son las más sorprendidas, están con la boca abierta e intercambian miradas completamente impactadas, Sumireko no cree lo que ha pasado, está sorprendida y se siente un poco avergonzada por la forma en la que actuó, pero a quien más le impactó ver aquello fue a Shiena, quien escondida detrás de Haru y Sumireko, mira eso con incredulidad y felicidad, en ella una mezcla de sentimientos que mueven su corazón, lleva las manos al pecho con una leve sonrisa

 _Más que feliz estoy sorprendida, no pensé que Otoya hiciera esto... Wow... Me dejó sin palabras... Esto… Esto es un gran gesto, y ayuda mucho… Aunque, para ser francos, verla con ese semblante cansado, no me gusta para nada ¿Por qué está así? ¿Algo malo pasa con ella? No voy a mentir me gustaría ayudarla, quiero ver a esa Otoya que conocí con esa hermosa sonrisa y… ¡Y YA PARALE SHIENA! De nuevo estás divagando… Por lo que veo está así por lo que ocurrió ayer… Acaso… ¿Acaso Otoya también pensó en eso? Woah… Eso cambiaria algunas cosas, tal vez debería hablar con ella y arreglar lo que pasó… Me pregunto si yo debería disculparme también… NO, NO, NO, SHIENA TU SOLO TE DEFENDISTE… Aunque si, dijiste cosas feas… SHIENA, YA BASTA CON ESO, TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DE NADA… Debo pensar en eso, debo pensar en eso… Debo pensar las cosas… Por ahora disfrutaré esta pequeña victoria, no importa si se disculpa conmigo, lo hizo con esa chica y eso es lo que importa..._

Shiena suspira, mira a Otoya con ternura y preocupación, en su rostro aún sigue esa leve sonrisa y sus manos aún siguen entrelazadas en su pecho.

-Bien, con su permiso debo irme- la peli purpura se siente incómoda con lo que ha pasado así que decide dar media vuelta e irse a su salón, después de unos pasos Otoya voltea de manera inconsciente dando un vistazo a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de ver en ese grupo a Shiena

 _ **Demonios, por estar con esta tontería de disculparme no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Shiena me ha visto, esto es o muy bueno o muy malo. Como sea, esto fue su culpa**_

El miedo paraliza a Otoya un poco pero al mismo tiempo siente un gran alivio, se detiene y molesta grita a la castaña

-¿FELIZ?- levanta sus brazos y mira entre seria y enojada a Shiena, da media vuelta, camina unos pasos y tambalea un poco, casi choca con una pared a la cual golpea con uno de sus puños al mismo tiempo que grita un par de maldiciones. Haru e Hitsugi intercambian miradas

-Hitsugi-chan...-

-Vamos con ella, no podemos dejarla sola-

-Gracias. Luego hablaré con Otoya… y con Shiena-

Sin dudar más corren en ayuda de Otoya visiblemente preocupadas por el estado en el que está. Gritan para que la chica se detenga

-¡OTOYA-CHAN ESPERA!- al llegar con la peli purpura, las dos chicas se ponen frente a ella deteniéndola, Otoya respira cansada

-¿AHORA QUÉ?-

-Nosotras te llevamos. Estás demasiado cansada, no llegarás lejos si sigues así- Hitsugi con determinación habla con Otoya quien se recarga en el muro más cercano, desvía su mirada a un lado y hace un ademán de poca importancia

-Hagan lo que quieran-

-Hey Bully-chan no te enojes con nosotras- una molesta peli azul se cruza de brazos y mira seria a la oji turquesa, Haru se acerca a su amiga y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros habla suavemente

-Solo queremos ayudarte Otoya- Haru mira a Hitsugi quien asiente y se acerca de nuevo a su amiga, ambas miran con preocupación a Otoya quien se limita a sonreír _**"No puedo decirles que no a estas niñas, son buenas amigas. Además, tienen razón"**_

-Lo lamento. Cuando estoy cansada me enojo con facilidad… Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Vámonos de aquí por favor- un breve abrazo y las dos chicas toman un brazo de Otoya llevándolo a sus hombros para cargarla y ayudarla. Caminan a paso tranquilo, algunas chicas que las ven pasar murmuran y miran con preocupación a su senpai, Otoya las mira y coquetea con ellas para tranquilizarlas, Haru e Hitsugi tratan de evitar que las retrasen. Cuando al fin están solas y antes de llegar con Suzu, Chitaru y Haruki, Hitsugi pregunta

-Oye Bully-chan…-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Otoya se detiene y baja la mirada, luce confundida, suspira, su voz cansada

-Aaaah… Pues yo… Yo… No quiero hablar de eso-

-Pero…-

-Por favor Hitsugi-chan no insistas. No quiero hablar de eso-

-De acuerdo, pero en algún momento deberás hablar de eso. Te ayudará y aliviará tu corazón. No olvides que somos tus amigas y que haremos lo que sea para que estés bien- la menor sonríe a la mayor quien le devuelve la sonrisa. Caminan un poco más para llegar con las demás.

Haru se adelanta con Suzu, Chitaru y Haruki para que vayan y ayuden a su amiga, al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Otoya no pueden evitar preocuparse, llevan a Otoya a que se siente en una pequeña banca que hay cerca

-WOAH, OTOYA ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ?-

-DIABLOS OTOYA LUCES HORRIBLE ES COMO SI LOS ZOMBIES TE HUBIERAN ATACADO Y VUELTO UNO DE ELLOS-

-Guarda tus bromas para alguien más ¿quieres Sagae? En verdad no estoy de humor-

 _ **Me recuesto en la banca y miro al cielo pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en ella. Escucho como mis amigas le cuestionan a Harucchi sobre mi estado, pero Hitsugi se adelanta y junto a mi pelirrojita relatan lo que pasó hace unos momentos. De nuevo esa sensación de pánico recorriendo mi ser, me levanto rápidamente y muevo mis manos de un lado a otro para que se callen pero ya es demasiado tarde, cierro los ojos porque se lo que pasará a continuación: una lluvia de preguntas por parte de esas tres que gritan al unísono y en extremo sorprendidas**_

-¿QUE HIZO QUE?-

 _ **Ya no hay escapatoria, tanto esconderme para nada. Lo saben y ahora sufriré por eso.**_ Otoya se sienta y cubre su rostro con sus manos, siente como Suzu se sienta a su lado, acaricia su cabello, se acerca y le susurra al oído "Bien hecho Otoya-chan"

-Lo que escucharon, Otoya le pidió disculpas a una de sus víctimas-

-Wow… eso es nuevo en ti… Jajaja ¿Qué bicho te mordió Takechi?- Haruki se sienta a un lado de Otoya abrazándola por los hombros la atrae hacia ella, ríe feliz por escuchar esa noticia

-Dejen de burlarse, hice lo que creí correcto, pero no se acostumbren-

 _ **Me pongo de pie y me alejo un poco de ellas, escucho que siguen hablando de lo que ha pasado pero no presto atención, todo mi ser está concentrado en una sola cosa, mejor dicho, en una sola chica. Siento que alguien toma mi mano y la entrelaza con la suya, volteo a un lado y es Harucchi quien suavemente recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro**_

-Otoya… esto es por Shiena-san ¿verdad? Es ella ¿no?-

 _ **Asiento. Ya no tiene caso que se lo oculte, ella ya lo sabía… Creo que debo buscar la forma de entender esto que me pasa. Pero primero debo descansar y eso implica no pensar más en esto**_

-Harucchi… por favor después hablamos- Otoya da un beso en la cabeza de su amiga y le guiña un ojo, Haru sonríe cómplice

-Eso espero. Ahora ya no podrás escaparte de un verdadero interrogatorio-

-Verás que si lo logro- la peli purpura sonríe traviesa, la chica oji rosa rueda los ojos y caminan para estar con sus amigas. Chitaru se acerca a la oji turquesa abrazándola por los hombros le susurra

-Otoya algo me dice que esa chica nueva se está volviendo alguien especial en tu vida- nerviosa Otoya comienza a temblar, mira a Chitaru sorprendida y ésta le guiña el ojo, sonríe

-Cuando te sientas mejor y tengas tus ideas claras, hablamos- la joven peli purpura sonrojada asiente, la pelirroja da una palmadita en la espalda de su amiga y la lleva a la banca para que se siente y descanse un poco más. Haru más tranquila mira su teléfono y luego habla con Hitsugi

-Bien, nosotras debemos dejarlas, nuestras clases ya van a empezar…-

-Dejamos a Otoya en buenas manos, cuídenla por favor- las mayores asienten, las menores se alejan corriendo. Haruki, Chitaru y Suzu miran de nuevo a Otoya quien se ha recostado en la banca cubriendo su rostro con su brazo

-¿Qué hacemos contigo?-

-Por favor, denme un chocolate. Necesito chocolate- juntando sus manos en una plegaria, y aun recostada, Otoya hace un puchero y mira a cada una de sus amigas

-¿Y tú desde cuándo comes chocolate de esa forma tan obsesiva? Desde ayer estas comiendo chocolates- Suzu mira extrañada a Otoya quien levanta sus brazos

-¿Qué acaso una no puede tomar nuevos hábitos? He estado comiendo chocolates para reanimarme en lo que duermo bien. Por favor si alguna tiene corazón ¡DENME CHOCOLATE!-

-Jajaja, por eso yo los como siempre ¿lo ven? Toma esto, más tarde te compraré una barra- Haruki le da algunos pockys a Otoya para que se calme y reviva. Se levanta de inmediato y abraza a Haruki y da besos rápidos en su mejilla, la pelirroja sonrojada aleja a Otoya y acaricia su cabeza

-Contrólate Takechi, alguien podría vernos-

-¡YAY! ¡CHOCOLATE! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS HARUKI-CHAN. EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTARÉ COMO NUEVA-

-Jajaja esa es la Takechi Otoya que queremos-

-Es verdad… Por favor Otoya, no olvides que somos tus amigas, que queremos lo mejor para ti y que te ayudaremos siempre. Confía en nosotras ¿de acuerdo?- la peli purpura sonríe feliz mientras come

 _ **Es una fortuna contar con amigas como ellas pero no creo estar preparada aun para contarles lo que pasa o lo que siento. Primero debo aclarar mi cabeza y luego hablaré**_

-Confío en ustedes. Son las mejores-

-Jajaja eso ya lo sabemos… Bueno debemos irnos-

Chitaru le ofrece su mano a Otoya para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, caminan a paso lento debido al estado en el que está la joven Takechi, Suzu entrelaza su brazo con el de su amiga, habla suavemente

-Otoya-chan en verdad luces terrible… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-No he podido dormir-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Mmmm algo me dice que ese insomnio tiene nombre y apellido-

-De que hablas Shutou, deja eso de lado que no quiero decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme- Otoya se suelta del brazo de Suzu, baja la cabeza y por un momento cierra los ojos, camina por instinto

-¡CUIDADO!- las tres chicas que la acompañan gritan y tratan de detenerla, pero ya es demasiado tarde… Otoya se estrella en un muro

-¡Y DESDE CUANDO MALDITA SEA ESTÁ ESTO AQUÍ!-

 _ **Ok, hoy no es mi día. Grito y golpeo el muro tratando de sacar toda mi frustración, obviamente siento dolor, uno muy grande, trato de no quejarme. Vuelvo a golpear ese muro, alguien detiene mi brazo, Chitaru me ve preocupada y me abraza**_

-Desde siempre Otoya. Ven, te llevare sobre mi espalda no puedes seguir así, te lastimarás-

 _ **Chitaru toma nuestras mochilas dándoselas a Haruki, luego me carga y no sé nada más, cierro los ojos pensando nuevamente en esos ojos café y duermo…**_

Chitaru camina con Otoya en su espalda, la peli purpura abraza a la joven Namatame por el cuello, su semblante luce tranquilo y cae en un profundo sueño. Haruki ríe por ver eso

-Miren cayó cual bebé-

-En verdad algo muy raro le está pasando a Otoya-

-Creen que sea...-

Las tres chicas se detienen, miran rápidamente a Otoya, intercambian miradas y sonrisas cómplices

-Habrá que descubrirlo... Aunque todo indica a que SI es lo que estamos pensando… Por ahora ayudémosla a que descanse que buena falta le hace- Suzu acaricia el rostro de Otoya y luego comienza a caminar delante de Chitaru, Haruki se coloca a un lado de la también pelirroja para auxiliarla.

Chitaru, Haruki y Suzu, para evitar cuestionamientos por llevar a Otoya así, van por un "camino secreto" que las conduce al edificio donde se encuentra su salón, aunque esto no evita que algunas chicas las vean, todas lucen preocupadas por ver esa escena, se acercan y preguntan por el estado de la peli purpura, Suzu amablemente les pide a las chicas que no se alarmen por Otoya, que solamente estaba descansando, todas les dan palabras de ánimos al grupo de chicas quienes agradecen el gesto. Al llegar al salón de clases Chitaru despierta suavemente a Otoya bajándola de su espalda la ayuda a sentarse en su lugar, Haruki les da más pockys, Otoya se recuesta en su pupitre y bosteza, mira con gratitud a Chitaru quien estira su cuerpo

-Para la próxima que sea Haruki quien te cargue, no me arriesgaré de nuevo a que digan que tú y yo hacemos una linda pareja- la mencionada mueve sus manos en forma negativa

-Mejor la llevamos en un carrito. Tú no eres la única a la que le han dicho que hace una linda pareja con Otoya, a mí me han dicho que nos vemos bien juntas… ¿Te imaginas a mí en una relación con esta chica loca?- Haruki comienza a molestar a Otoya quien la aleja

-Déjenme en paz. Ninguna de ustedes merece mi amor… Y por su bien espero que ni la Loli ni la Tsundere se enteren de esos comentarios- el rostro de las dos pelirrojas se pone del mismo color de su cabello, fruncen el ceño y gritan a una sola voz

-¡QUE DEJES DE LLAMARLA ASÍ!- Suzu se pone en medio de las chicas y cierra los ojos

-Ok, vamos a calmarnos… Respiramos… Listo… Ahora pidan una disculpa- Chitaru, Otoya y Haruki, estrechan sus manos y se dan un breve abrazo pidiendo disculpas, luego abrazan a Suzu

-Vaya Suzu-sama, en verdad eres un ángel-

-Después me halagan, sensei ya llegó-

 _ **Tomamos nuestros lugares, saludamos a sensei y oficialmente las clases han comenzado. Espero poder sobrevivir a este día y espero poder sacarme de la cabeza y del corazón a Shiena… al menos por hoy.**_

~o~o~o~

 _Estoy sorprendida por lo que pasó con Otoya, estuve a punto de correr en su ayuda pero me paralicé, gracias al cielo Kirigaya e Ichinose fueron en su ayuda… aunque no comprendo por qué lo hicieron, me sorprende su comportamiento ¿Por qué corrieron tras ella? ¿Por qué se veían tan preocupadas por Otoya?... Algo ocultan, pero no es momento de pensar en eso…_

Shiena está recostada en su pupitre, se levanta y mira hacia la ventana, no deja de pensar en Otoya, gira su cabeza a un lado y ve que Haru e Hitsugi llegan corriendo. Shiena nerviosa se paraliza un poco y baja la mirada

 _Ya llegaron, me gustaría preguntarles como está Otoya, pero algo me detiene… Hanabusa y Banba se acercan a ellas y las llevan a sus lugares… Gracias a mi buena suerte todas nos sentamos cerca. Hanabusa-san les pregunta por lo que sucedió después de que fueron en ayuda de Otoya, Kirigaya comienza a relatar lo que pasó, escucho con atención_

-Descuiden, la dejamos en buenas manos. Está con nuestras senpais y ellas se harán cargo de Takechi-san. Confío plenamente en ellas así que estará bien-

-Se ve terrible ¿Saben que es lo que le ocurre?- una preocupada peli plateada se acerca a las jóvenes, le sonríen con confianza

-Al parecer no ha podido dormir. Takechi-senpai está pensando en muchas cosas que le causan conflicto, pero tengo fe en que eso se aclarará… Y no solo para ella- Haru voltea discretamente a ver a Shiena y le guiña el ojo, sonríe

 _Suspiro aliviada, Otoya está bien, solamente está cansada, aunque ese guiño por parte de Ichinose hacia mi… me pone nerviosa, se acerca y me mira directo a los ojos, en un susurro me dice_

-Kenmochi-san… Me gustaría hablar contigo después. Claro si está bien contigo-

-De acuerdo Ichinose-san-

 _Me sonríe y toma su lugar no sin antes ir corriendo a saludar a esa chica peli azul que acaba de llegar ¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué parece que conoce a Otoya? Ya no hay tiempo de pensar en algo más pues las clases comenzaran en cuanto ese peli negro entre al salón. Nos ponemos de pie para saludar a sensei_

-Buenos días clase ¿Cómo están? Hoy será un gran día para aprender- Mizorogi enérgico como siempre saluda a su clase y comienza a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón. Las chicas toman asiento, Shiena mira por la ventana, nada le importa solo una cosa ronda su mente

 _Si claro, seguro que será un gran día… Bien, a trabajar. Espero que esta vez "alguien" no me distraiga… Aunque dudo que dejar de pensar en ella…_

~o~o~o~

-Psst Otoya, Otoya, despiértate- Chitaru mueve discretamente a la peli purpura por los hombros

-Hey Takechi despierta. ¡Mira una chica linda!- a pesar de que Haruki habla en voz baja pone énfasis en esa frase

-Otoya-chan ya despierta por favor- Suzu suplicante ruega porque su amiga despierte de inmediato.

Las tres chicas han velado el sueño de su amiga, saben perfectamente que debe descansar y aunque la escuela no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo es la única opción que tienen. La desesperación por despertarla crece a cada momento en que Irena sensei da su clase, en cualquier momento la joven maestra puede darse cuenta del estado en que Otoya está y, debido a su reputación, eso no puede terminar bien para la peli purpura. Suzu, Chitaru y Haruki intentan por todos los medios despertar a su amiga pero con cuidado de no llamar la atención de Irena. Sentadas estratégicamente para cubrir a su amiga han pasado la mayor parte del día, pero la buena suerte termina… En los inútiles intentos por despertar a Otoya, Irena descubre a las tres jóvenes a las cuales llama la atención con un grito

-SHUTOU, SAGAE, NAMATAME ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?- las señalas se levantan de inmediato de su asiento, un último esfuerzo para cubrir a Otoya. Suzu hace una suave reverencia que es imitada por las pelirrojas, nerviosa habla

-Na-nada sensei, usted puede seguir con la clase. Lamentamos la interrupción, no volverá a pasar-

-A mí no me engañan…- la morena se acerca a donde están las jóvenes, ya nada se puede hacer pues Irena descubre a Otoya durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pupitre, la maestra molesta, jala aire, con voz muy fuerte habla y golpea el pupitre de la oji turquesa

-¡TAKECHI!-

Otoya se levanta de un brinco y gritando dice

-JURO QUE SOY INOCENTE SEÑOR JUEZ- las risas del grupo se escuchan, Otoya parpadea para aclarar su visión, se estira y bosteza, mira al frente y asustada da un salto y grita, para luego sentirse nerviosa

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG! SENSEI ES USTED, QUE AGRADABLE SORPRESA- Irena se cruza de brazos

-Oh señorita Takechi está con nosotros bien, veo que mi explicación no es suficiente para usted y que es aburrida-

-No-no, sensei usted se equivoca, no es eso-

-Oh, así que estoy equivocada. Bien Takechi-san explíqueme el por qué estaba dormida- la maestra mira seria a Otoya quien le sostiene la mirada a la mayor pero esos ojos turquesa miran con temor

 _ **Paso saliva nerviosa, todas me miran esperando mi respuesta, un ataque de pánico es lo que siento en estos momentos, me gustaría saltar por la ventana mientras grito "JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁN VIVA" pero no lo haré. No puedo mentirle a Irena-sensei y tampoco puedo decirla la verdad, simplemente bajo la cabeza y me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada más**_

-¿No hay explicación? Entonces estoy en lo correcto: a Takechi-san le parece aburrida mi clase- Otoya levanta la mirada reflejando frustración

 _ **Oh genial. Primera vez que Irena-sensei se equivoca conmigo y no puedo restregárselo en la cara pues sería demostrar que tengo sentimientos. Mi horóscopo acertó: hoy no es mi día. Volteo a ver a Chitaru, Suzu y Haruki quienes están a mi lado apoyándome. Eso es solidaridad y no pedazos… Sensei se cruza de brazos victoriosa y sonríe**_

-Bien, ya que piensa que mi clase es aburrida veamos si usted lo hace mejor… Takechi para la próxima clase expondrás el mismo tema. Esta exposición será fundamental en tu calificación- Otoya cierra los puños y enojada mira retadora a Irena, está a punto de protestar pero al sentir como Chitaru y Suzu ponen sus manos en sus hombros y Haruki le susurra un "Tranquilízate" se tranquiliza y suspira. Irena comienza a caminar al frente del salón para retomar su lugar pero antes de llegar, aun de espaldas, sentencia

-Shutou, Sagae y Namatame te ayudarán ¿entendido? La misma advertencia va para ustedes. Así que, por su bien, no fallen…-

-Si- responden al unísono con la cabeza baja, una reverencia y toman sus lugares

-Sigamos con la clase- Otoya parece que presta atención, pero la verdad es que sigue con un remolino en su cabeza. Suspira y mira a ratos por la ventana. Cuando las clases han terminado y el receso ha llegado todas salen del salón meno esas cuatro chicas, Otoya vuelve a recostarse en su pupitre, Haruki llega y le da un golpecito en la cabeza

-Diablos Takechi debes comenzar a dormir, todavía que te protegemos salimos dañadas… En verdad que si con esto no te demostramos que somos tus mejores amigas entonces puedes irte a…-

-¡HARUKI!- Chitaru cubre con su mano la boca de Haruki quien ríe y quita la mano de su amiga

-A dormir… Yo iba a decir que se fuera a dormir… Por todos los cielos Chitaru ¿En qué concepto me tienes?-

-Ustedes son las mejores ¿lo sabían? Muchas gracias por no dejarme- de repente Otoya se pone de pie y abraza a sus amigas, les sonríe, después de un rato su mirada cansada vuelve a ver hacia la ventana. Suzu la abraza por la espalda

-Bueno ¿Ya vas a decirnos que es lo que te pasa?-

 _ **Suspiro. Estas chicas son persistentes, tal vez tengan razón y hablar sobre lo que siento me ayudará, estoy a punto de confesar todo pero soy salvada por un grupo de chicas que se acercan tímidamente a nosotras, preguntan por mí, llegan con regalos, desde las típicas notas hasta bebidas energéticas, dulces y esa clase de cosas para que pueda reanimarme. Mis "animadoras personales" se van rápidamente debido a los nervios y la emoción que sienten al estar frente a Chitaru, Haruki, Suzu y yo. Suzu-chan se asoma y suspira, una sonrisa divertida, toma mi brazo**_

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, más chicas se acercan. Maniobra evasiva-

-Además nos están esperando. Vámonos antes de que lleguen más-

-¿Van a cargarme de nuevo?-

-¡NO!- las dos pelirrojas voltean y gritan a Otoya quien hace un puchero

-Jum. Que malas son-

Las chicas salen rápidamente del salón y corren hacia uno de los jardines de la Academia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Las clases han terminado pero por desgracia, y en parte por mi culpa, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Miro por la ventana una última vez, el cielo azul que luce en calma me relaja, me estiro y camino rumbo a la biblioteca, la única que ya está allá es Suzu, Haruki y Chitaru nos alcanzarán después, tienen asuntos más importantes por resolver: Chitaru debe hablar con Loli-chan y Haruki debe ir primero con su hermana y luego con su Isuke jajajaja me imagino como es que deben estar suplicando perdón esas dos jajaja aaah que divertido... Y por eso no debemos enamorarnos, perdemos nuestra libertad… Como sea espero que les vaya bien, las novias de mis amigas son chicas de carácter muy fuerte… El camino a la biblioteca es en línea recta y a esas horas no hay mucha actividad por lo que me doy el lujo de ir tranquilamente, llevo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, cierro los ojos y camino a paso lento, todo va bien hasta que choco con alguien y me tambaleo, aunque la persona con la que choqué no tuvo tanta suerte, escucho un golpe, un "AUCH" y una voz que pide disculpas...**_

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. No era mi intención, iba distraída y no te vi-

 _ **Esa voz me hace sonreír, esa voz que conozco perfectamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, esa voz hace vibrar mi corazón, me emociona**_

-Hola Shiena-chan-

 _Levanto mi mirada y me paralizo, es ella… Su voz se ha grabado en mi corazón que late rápidamente emocionado. No esperaba encontrármela… Rápido Shiena ¡HAZ ALGO!_

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡AAAH! ¡TONTA! POR TU CULPA ME HE CAIDO-

 _¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado mirando sus hermosos ojos?_

Shiena hace un puchero y se sonroja ligeramente por tener a Otoya frente a ella. La chica peli purpura se pone en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Shiena

-Lamento escucharlo. Déjame ayudarte por favor- Otoya extiende su mano gentilmente hacia Shiena quien tarda en reaccionar, la castaña simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se voltea rápidamente a un lado, Otoya se arrodilla y ayuda a Shiena a levantar los libros que se han caído por el choque hasta que sus manos se encuentran… De nuevo el mundo se detiene y solo existen ellas dos

 _Nuestras manos se tocan y por un momento nos miramos a los ojos. Me pierdo en el infinito mar turquesa de esa mirada que me enloquecen…_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo mirando el dulce caramelo de sus ojos? No lo sé y no me interesa podría estar así por siempre, su mirada calma mi corazón y al mismo tiempo lo acelera…**_

Poco a poco las dos chicas se van acercando, sus manos lentamente se entrelazan, no dejan de mirarse de una forma tierna y una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros. Se detienen de repente al sentirse demasiado cerca, completamente sonrojadas se sueltan, Shiena da un empujón a Otoya para que se aleje provocando que ésta pierda el equilibrio y caiga

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ _Me aparto porque soy débil, sé que si hubiera seguido así con ella me habría lanzado a sus brazos y aferrándome a ellos en un abrazo, cosa que no debo de hacer, no puedo permitirme eso… No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, sentadas mirándonos, hubiéramos pasado así más tiempo, pero algo, por desgracia o por fortuna, nos sacó de ese trance. Otoya luce confundida, suspira y se pone de pie, sacude su uniforme, luego me extiende su mano la cual tomo no sé por qué, me ayuda a levantarme evitando mirarme, una vez que estoy de pie me suelta. Toma mis libros del suelo y me los da_

-Gracias Takechi-

 _ **Hago un ademán de poca importancia y miro a otro lado, ella hace lo mismo. ¿Por qué actúo así cuando estoy con ella? No voy a mentir, desde el primer momento que te vi, Shiena, he querido tocarte y tenerte, abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas y no soltarte nunca… pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que me impide hacerlo?... No, no debo caer**_

Otoya observa detenidamente a Shiena por unos momentos, ríe. Shiena la mira extrañada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Déjame adivinar... Por los libros que llevas es seguro que Mizorogi hará un examen y te estás preparando para eso…- Shiena se sonroja y mira sorprendida a Otoya quien al ver esa reacción vuelve a reír -Jajajaja ¿estoy en lo cierto? Jajaja que nerd eres- la peli purpura se cruza de brazos sin dejar de reír burlona, la castaña se acerca y con uno de los libros golpea el brazo de la joven oji turquesa

-NO LO SOY. Me gusta aprender y tener buenas calificaciones siempre es benéfico... aunque la verdad no me sorprendería saber que tú no sabes lo que es tener buenas calificaciones- Shiena mira despectiva y le sonríe burlona a Otoya quien se ofende y se cruza de brazos

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy inteligente? Lo soy. Para tu información, aprobar no significa aprender- los ojos turquesa devuelve esa mirada despectiva, Shiena ahora es la ofendida

-¿Qué insinúas?- la castaña se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. _**¡Que linda te ves enojada!**_

-Yo nada, tú fuiste la que comenzó las insinuaciones-

-Entonces no te importan las calificaciones-

-Digamos que me importa más el conocimiento- Shiena mira sorprendida a la peli purpura. _Vaya no somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto…_

Otoya y Shiena se quedan de pie solo mirándose, intercambian una leve sonrisa

 _Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, extrañamente no fue un silencio incomodo, fue un silencio que nos permitió disfrutar de nuestra presencia. Veo como Otoya se me acerca, doy un paso atrás alejándome, ella suspira y lleva sus manos tras de su cabeza, comienza a caminar, se acerca a mí y sacude mi cabello_

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado Nerdmochi- la peli purpura se aleja riendo, Shiena molesta grita

-CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ TONTOYA-

-Ah, por cierto, los exámenes de Mizorogi son muy fáciles si estudias o si sabes cómo intimidarlo, como sea siempre contesta con una sonrisa y muestra seguridad. Eso te ayudará- la peli purpura habla de espaldas sin voltear a ver a la castaña

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a seguir tu consejo o que siquiera necesito de tu consejo?- Otoya da media vuelta y camina hacia Shiena, se acerca y sacude el cabello de Shiena y luego pellizca su mejilla

-Porque después de todo yo soy tu senpai y se cómo lidiar con algunas cosas de esta escuela mi querida kouhai Nerdmochi-

-DEJAME EN PAZ- la castaña, con la mano que tiene libre, lanza manotazos al aire, solo algunos le dan a Otoya quien da media vuelta y se ríe

 _Se fue riendo y yo di un pequeño bufido de molestia, supongo estoy sonrojada pues mis mejillas arden. Jum esa Tontoya…_ Shiena ve como Otoya se aleja y da una media sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño, retoma su camino _Bien es hora de ir a casa… Sonreír y mostrar seguridad… Mmm, interesante…_

 _ **Jajaja no estaba equivocada, molestar a esta niña será divertido… y me permite estar cerca de ella. Debo aceptar que jamás me había sentido así… estar en silencio, acompañándonos, mirándonos, fue una nueva experiencia y me encantó… Venga Otoya no salgas con sentimentalismos.**_ Otoya observa su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y se sorprende _**Wow… esta sonrisa nunca la había visto en mí, incluso creo que estoy sonrojada… Vaya su sonrisa provoca sentimientos que creí que no existían en mi…**_

La joven Takechi de nuevo tiene sentimientos encontrados, sacude su cabeza _**Es mejor que deje de pensar en eso y de verdad me urge descansar,**_ toma una actitud seria para que sus amigas no sospechen nada. Abre la puerta de la biblioteca y da un vistazo rápido hacia atrás _**Jajaja aaah Nerdmochi**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche es clara, se siente una suave brisa, la luna brilla en el cielo, es una noche tranquila, dos chicas miran el cielo nocturno que les trae serenidad, paz, tranquilidad…

 _ **Los días tienen 24 horas, 24 horas en las cuales solo tengo a alguien en el pensamiento: Kenmochi Shiena. Jamás me había pasado algo así y créanme es horrible, pero es un horrible bonito, bueno eso creo... ¡MALDITA MALDICION! NI SIQUIERA SE QUE PENSAR CON TODO ESTO. Es desesperante sentir todo esto, tener esta enorme confusión, no saber definir lo que me pasa, lo único seguro que siento es que quiero tenerla en mi vida, de la forma que sea pero que ella este aquí… Aunque, me frustra no saber si ella algún día me verá con otros ojos, es más que obvio que no me tiene en buen concepto después de que me ha visto en mi etapa bully, además ella misma me lo dijo no soy más que alguien malo, Shiena me tiene en ese concepto... Y si... Y si cambio para... NO, NO, NO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO TAKECHI OTOYA NO CAMBIA POR NADA Y POR NADIE EN EL MUNDO SI ELLA NO QUIERE CONOCERME QUE SEA SU PROBLEMA... Ay a quien engaño quiero que ella me vea con ojos de amor… Esperen un momento… ¿Amor? ¿Acabo de decir esa palabra? ¿Amor? No, no, no, no, no, no, e-e-es imposible, so-solo la vi una vez... esto, esto no puede ser amor, no, definitivamente yo no estoy enamorada. No, no, no, no, no esto no puede estar pasándome… ¿O sí? ¡AAAAARRRGGGHHHH! KENMOCHI SHIENA ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA**_

Otoya abre la ventana de su habitación y respira el aroma de esa noche nocturna, un ligero aroma a tierra mojada. Su semblante pensativo luce tranquilo, después de unos minutos cierra esa ventana.

 _ **Por alguna extraña razón me siento tranquila. Que bien, eso significa que podré dormir esta noche… Y de nuevo dormiré pensando en ti… Bien, entonces buenas noches Shiena-chan**_

Otoya se recuesta en su cama, respira profundamente, cierra sus ojos y cae en un profundo y reparador sueño.

~o~o~o~

Después de una tarde de estudios lo mejor es descansar toda la noche, Shiena sabe que eso es exactamente lo que necesita. Cierra esos libros y se relaja mirando al cielo estrellado, suspira

 _El día tiene 24 horas, eso equivale a 1440 minutos que a su vez son 86400 segundos, en los cuales no puedo dejar de pensar en Takechi Otoya, por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender esto de verdad comienza a desesperarme. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Desde que la vi algo cambio, pero ¿Qué fue? No voy a mentir cuando la veo, cuando la tengo cerca, cuando pienso en ella, algo en mí se siente diferente, es como si de repente todo desapareciera y solo existiéramos ella y yo… Quiero… Quiero que ella este conmigo, no sé en qué forma pero ella debe estar en mi vida… Pero qué diablos estoy pensando ¿Por qué querría a alguien como ella en mi vida?... Será acaso porque ella me hace sentir algo que nunca había sentido, será porque veo el mundo diferente desde que la conocí…_

Shiena camina por su habitación, se detiene y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

 _Momento Y si… ¿Y si esto es lo que llaman amor? ¿De verdad me enamore a primera vista?… NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME YO NO PUEDO ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA… Takechi me está volviendo loca… Esa tonta hace que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo… Bien creo que con la disculpa que le pidió a Banba-san está perdonada, fue un gran detalle… Ya debo dejar de pensar en ella… ¿A quién engaño? No puedo, es inevitable dejar de pensarla…_

La joven castaña después de dar un par de vueltas por su habitación, se recuesta en su cama, suspira, una última vez se dibuja en su recuerdo la imagen de Otoya, sonríe

 _Aaaah de acuerdo, ya vamos a dormir de nuevo con su imagen en mi cabeza… Buenas noches donde quiera que estés Otoya-senpai_

~o~o~o~

Sentimientos que comienzan a nacer, sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, emociones que le dan confusión al corazón… Dos vidas se unen a cada momento, el amor en verdad es algo extraño e inesperado, pero eso, ni Shiena ni Otoya, lo saben… Solo queda rendirse al amor y esperar que éste haga su magia

¿Cuánto más puedes callar lo que tu corazón grita?

* * *

Hola a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle n.n ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Aún me recuerdan? Para mí ha sido demasiado, no saben lo mucho que extrañaba estar por estos rumbos, lo mucho que extrañaba escribir y lo mucho que los extrañé. En esta ocasión traigo esta actualización que no saben lo mucho que me costó escribir, entré en un bache del cual me era imposible salir, la verdad me desesperé al ver que este capítulo no podía terminarlo, tanto que tuve que tomar la decisión de hacerlo de dos partes. A veces soy algo obstinado y me propuse terminar esto, digamos que se volvió personal y por eso he aquí la primera parte xD ¿Qué les pareció? De corazón espero que les haya gustado, saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones en los reviews que siempre son bienvenidos n.n

En cuanto a "Reencuentro" no se desesperen, ya me puse a trabajar en el siguiente cap n.n no puedo decir cuándo estará la actualización, pero lo único que puedo prometer es que ya no andaré tan desaparecido xD ahora que tengo tiempo libre (al fin terminé la tesis y ando como loco con los tramites de titulación) y creo que ya he salido de mis crisis personales xD puedo darme el lujo de hacer una de las cosas que me apasiona: escribir n.n

Muchísimas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia hacia este escritor xD en verdad espero que mi esfuerzo en este capítulo se vea reflejado y lo más importante que les haya gustado. Otoya y Shiena son una pareja fascinante pero un poco difícil jajaja xD

No crean que me he olvidado de este fandom, ustedes son los mejores n.n sigamos manteniendo vivo este fandom y hagamos que crezca n.n un abrazo y hasta la próxima :D

Legan Hanazono

PD: ahora ya puede comenzar con la presión social para que actualice :v


	4. Cap 4 Agridulce (Parte 2)

**Cap. 4 Agridulce (Parte 2)**

 _Estas tres semanas en la Academia Myojo está resultando ser mejor de lo que esperaba, jamás hubiera creído que ir a la escuela fuera tan divertido… Me alegra mucho ver que tengo una nueva oportunidad y que pronto el dolor se irá de mí y las cicatrices cerrarán… Ya, dejaré eso de lado. Como decía, estas tres semanas han sido grandiosas y creo que en gran parte se lo debo a una de mis compañeras… Bueno, a una de mis nuevas amigas._

 _Gracias a Ichinose Haru estas primeras semanas han sido bastante agradables, esa chica tiene un optimismo increíble, siempre llena de energía, de verdad, no entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía, el que una persona sea así no puede ser normal pero me agrada mucho esa chica, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, es curioso ver que aun existan personas como ella, al igual que yo es el primer año que cursará en Myojo, Haru, aunque me parece enigmática, es tan agradable y amigable que incluso se lleva con las chicas de grados superiores y grados inferiores, nunca deja de sorprenderme... Gracias a Haru el grupo se lleva bien y es también gracias a ella que me junto con otras chicas, es genial por primera vez logro adaptarme así de rápido e incluso formo parte de un grupo pues también es gracias a ella que he podido hablar con muchas chicas y conocerlas, jamás me había pasado algo así, digamos que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos hemos formado ya un grupo de amigas, en el estamos además de Haru y yo:_

 _Kirigaya Hitsugi quien es amiga de Haru desde hace ya algún tiempo, esa chica parece dulce y tierna por fuera pero por dentro es una chica muy inteligente y fuerte, astuta y decidida, debido a su apariencia muchas veces se comete el error de confundirla con alguien más pequeño cosa que a lo largo del tiempo ha ido superando y ya no le molesta tanto._

 _Hanabusa Sumireko es elegante, refinada, delicada, en resumen, es una oujo-sama en todo el sentido de la palabra, llegó a esta escuela después de una ardua labor de convencimiento con su padre, había estudiado casi toda su vida en casa y ella lo odiaba, pues uno de sus más grandes sueños es ser libre de la presión de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas del país. Así que estudiar en Myojo es un gran logro y una oportunidad que no desperdiciará para probar esa libertad y vivir la vida._

 _Azuma Tokaku, mentiría si dijera que esa chica no me da miedo, fría, calculadora y seria da siempre la apariencia de estar molesta con el mundo pero no con una persona: Haru y es gracias a ella que está con nosotros pues es a la única que le muestra sentimientos, siempre está con ella, parece que es como su guardaespaldas, Tokaku es el opuesto exacto de Haru._

 _Banba Mahiru es la chica a la que salvé de Otoya, ella es la timidez personificada, callada, inocente, introvertida, ella llegó a esta escuela porque ganó la beca académica, no sabemos mucho de ella porque poco a poco entra en el juego de socializar pero sé que es una buena chica, habla poco y al parecer solo confía en mí, en Haru y en Sumireko._

 _Ellas forman, básicamente, el grupo de amigas que he formado en esta escuela y debo decir de nuevo que todo es ¡MARAVILLOSO!_

 _Y todo este tiempo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por un factor: Takechi Otoya. Esa tonta ha estado calmada con los demás, cumplió su promesa de solo molestarme a mí, me siento asechada y no sé por qué razón cada vez que va a molestarme se detiene y solo me dice algo o me hace algo pero nunca al grado de lastimarme o algo por el estilo, es tan extraña... Pero bueno… Es la única forma de contacto que tengo con ella…_

-Ok Shiena, para, ya comenzarás a divagar de nuevo con Takechi, mejor piensa en otra cosa, piensa en que hoy será la primera vez que utilices el uniforme de gala de la academia-

La castaña, después de la pequeña auto-reprimenda, se mira en el espejo, sonríe llena de orgullo al ver su reflejo, luce elegante y bella en el uniforme de la academia Myojo. Se siente a gusto y feliz porque a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva por fin siente que pertenece a un lugar: su nueva escuela que le ha dado una nueva oportunidad

-Bien, creo que ya no me hace falta nada, además de que ya es la quinta vez que me miro en el espejo. Hora de irnos a la escuela-

Shiena toma su bolso y sale de casa camino hacia la academia

….

 _ **Ya han pasado tres semanas, tres semanas en las cuales mi mundo ha dado un giro radical e inesperado, dicen que a veces solo se necesita un instante para que todo cambie, bueno, en mi caso bastó una persona para que ya nada fuera igual. Sigo en la misma incertidumbre de no descifrar lo que siento… Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, han pasado pocas cosas relevantes en estas semanas, una de ellas fue que logré que Irena-sensei se quedara boquiabierta con nuestra exposición y gracias a eso nos quitó el castigo ¡JA! ¡Lo logré! Siempre me ha causado una gran satisfacción demostrarle a los demás que cuando me propongo algo lo logro…**_

 _ **En estas semanas también ha pasado algo extraordinario, ya no molesto a las personas… Eso ha causado muchas cosas en la escuela, muchas piensan que ya he cambiado, otras piensan que me ha ocurrido algo grave pero mi cambio es un alivio para alumnas y profesores el que yo ya no moleste… Aclaro que no he dejado de molestar, el punto es que ahora solo molesto a alguien, a Shiena… Y seguro se preguntarán por qué solo molesto a Shiena, podría mentir y decir que es para cumplir la amenaza que le hice pero la verdad es que lo hago porque es la única forma que tengo para estar cerca de ella… Si… Lo sé… Puede que sea una terrible estrategia y tal vez sea patético pero es mi único recurso, además quiero entender que es esto que siento cuando estoy con ella, también sé que con esto puedo perder más de lo que puedo ganar pero realmente no sé qué hacer, esto es un recurso muy desesperado… Además, así paso desapercibida y evito las molestas palabras de mis amigas las cuales, por cierto, ya creo que sospechan algo y eso no es bueno para mí, ni mi reputación… Ni siquiera en casa me he salvado del interrogatorio de Harucchi quien cada día me presiona más… En resumen, estas semanas han sido una locura... Es raro, jamás me había sentido de esta forma, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y en el corazón que volverían loco a cualquiera, a mí ya no pueden volverme loca, ya lo estoy… Lo único bueno es que he podido dormir bien, ya no estoy en modo zombie, eso es un alivio, un graaaan alivio**_

-Oigan ¿Alguien sabe si Takechi Otoya ha venido a la escuela?-

-Esperen ¿Takechi Otoya todavía estudia?-

Otoya camina con sus amigas rumbo a la escuela, Haruki rodea con su brazo los hombros de Otoya quien hace una mueca y molesta responde

-Ja ja que graciosas-

-Oooh pero si aquí está- la pelirroja Sagae pellizca suavemente la mejilla de Otoya quien molesta le da un manotazo apartándola sigue caminando, Haruki la suelta -Ya no te enojes pero hemos de admitir que no eres tú estas semanas-

-¿De qué hablan? Sigo siendo la misma- Otoya se detiene de repente y mira seriamente a sus amigas quienes también detienen su andar

-Claro que no. Has cambiado, lo admitas o no- Chitaru mira directo a los ojos de su peli purpura amiga

-Muchos se preguntan si vienes a la escuela ya que el índice de personas molestadas ha bajado considerable y drásticamente, incluso Meichi-sensei se pregunta qué ha pasado contigo- Suzu toma el brazo de la oji turquesa quien suelta ese agarre

-Son unos exagerados en esta escuela- Otoya rueda sus ojos y retoma su caminar, de pronto suspira y dice

-Bueno y que tiene de malo en querer cambiar un poco. Tengo mis razones-

-¿Cambiar? Espera ¿dijiste cambiar? ¡MILAGRO! ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO!- Haruki levanta sus brazos al cielo como en una plegaria, Chitaru y Suzu la imitan riéndose

-Un chiste más y tendré que lastimarlas-

-Está bien, está bien, ya no dijimos nada… No te enojes, solo queremos verte bien- Haruki se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Otoya

-Somos tus amigas y cuentas con nosotras no lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?- Haruki, Chitaru y Suzu le sonríen a Otoya quien suspira y devuelve la sonrisa

-Bien. Sigamos caminando que aun debemos pasar por mi Isuke y por su Hitsugi-

Las dos pelirrojas del grupo se adelantan a caminar dejando a Suzu y a Otoya atrás

-Con que tienes tus razones ¿eh? Me pregunto de que se tratara… ¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar Otoya-chan?- Suzu toma de la mano a Otoya obligándola a que la mire a los ojos

-Ya suenas como Harucchi… Por el momento no quiero hablar de nada Suzu… Pero gracias-

Suzu le dedica una sonrisa tierna a la peli purpura a quien abraza y da un beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero Otoya-

-Y yo a ti Suzu-

-Por cierto ¿Por qué Haru no viene con nosotras?-

-Ella nos esperará en la escuela. Tuvo asuntos que atender y se fue más temprano-

-Comprendo… Bueno, si no caminamos ya deberemos correr para alcanzar a esas dos. Parece que están compitiendo para ver quien llega primero con su respectiva chica- la peli azul toma a su amiga del brazo y retoman su andar. Otoya mira a un lado y suspira

o~o~o~o~o~o

-Aaaaah ¡Como me gusta el uniforme de gala!-

-Nos vemos bien en él, excepto tu idiota 3... Si tan solo decidieras utilizarlo de la forma correcta 3- Isuke se acerca y arregla el uniforme de Haruki quien da un breve beso a su peli rosa y le susurra al oído un "Gracias"

-Oh Isuke-sama... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-

-No eres nada sin mi 3-

-No sé quién me dará más diabetes si Isuke y Haruki o Chitaru e Hitsugi- al escuchar esa frase Chitaru e Hitsugi se separan sonrojadas rompiendo el dulce beso que compartían, Hitsugi burlona responde

-¿Celosa Bully-chan?-

-Más bien curiosa ¿Alguien podría explicarme el por qué es que Namatame Chitaru usa el uniforme de gala diferente?-

-Es el mismo... Solo me pongo un pantalón abajo, eso es todo-

-¿Cuándo será el día en que Namatame Chitaru se decida a dejarnos admirar sus hermosas piernas?-

-¡HEY!-

El rostro de Chitaru se vuelve tan rojo como su cabello, baja la mirada y cubre su rostro, Hitsugi fulmina con la mirada a Otoya quien ríe

-La sonrojada del día de hoy hacia Chitaru se ha hecho. Podemos ir en paz-

-Me las pagarás Bully-chan, nadie sonroja a Chitaru más que yo… Digo… Ya debo ir a clases. Nos vemos luego amor- Hitsugi da un breve beso en la mejilla a Chitaru y le acomoda el saco y el moño del uniforme, Chitaru hace lo mismo y da un beso en su frente

-Isuke también debe irse 3 Vámonos Haruki-

-Lo que ordene mi Isuke-sama… Las veo luego-

-Por cierto Takechi, si vuelves a insinuar que Isuke es dulce te haré daño 3-

-Adiós Tsundere-sama yo también te quiero-

Haruki toma del brazo a Isuke y la aleja de Otoya salvándola de un buen golpe de la peli rosa quien se va insultando a Otoya. Suzu toma el brazo de la peli purpura y suspira

-¿Sabes Otoya-chan? Creo que tienen razón- la mencionada oji turquesa se sonroja, aclara la garganta y dice rápidamente

-Yo no estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo Suzu, me da gusto ver que son felices en su relación pero eso del amor no es para mí, así de simple, además no me imagino con alguien así de acaramelada, bueno tal vez si llegara la indicada…-

-Me refería a lo de los uniformes… Todas lucimos hermosas en el… Pero qué bueno es saber lo que piensas al respecto… Así que ya tienes a alguien especial ¿eh?-

Otoya sorprendida y sonrojada comienza a caminar rápido para alejarse de Suzu quien ríe "Ya caíste Otoya… Y creo saber por quién"

-TE VEO EN EL SALÓN- grita la oji turquesa

 _ **¡FIUU! Eso estuvo cerca, debo irme de aquí, debo salir, debo ir a donde sea pero lejos… Necesito refrescarme**_

….

-Vaya… ¿En verdad ya han pasado tres semanas?- Haru emocionada no deja de ver su nuevo uniforme, cuando termina de admirarse mira por la ventana del salón de clases, Shiena se une a ella, abre la ventana y respira profundamente

-Es increíble ¿no? Jamás imaginé que asistir a la escuela fuera algo tan divertido-

-No te fue bien en tu antigua escuela ¿eh?-

Shiena baja la mirada, siente una ligera punzada de tristeza acompañada de dolor, en voz baja responde

-Fue… Fue horrible. Era como vivir una pesadilla… Pero eso ya terminó y ahora puedo ser feliz- levanta su rostro y sonríe, Haru pone una mano en su hombro y le devuelve la sonrisa

-Es bueno que ese dolor lo dejes en el pasado. Verás que entre más tiempo pases aquí olvidarás todo-

Haru y Shiena miran por la ventana de su salón, observan la escuela mientras platican amenamente, ambas esperan a que las clases comiencen y a que sus amigas lleguen

-Por cierto Shiena-san ¿Qué opinas del uniforme de gala? ¿Acaso no es fabuloso?-

-Es muy lindo y fuera de lo tradicional… Para ser sincera me gusta y mucho-

-Si, todas lucen bien en este uniforme-

-Esa es la función de la ropa elegante, hacer que te veas bien-

Ambas chicas voltean hacia la puerta y miran a la chica peli azul que se acerca y toma asiento en su lugar, Haru se acerca emocionada a Tokaku admirándola

-Tokaku-san ¡LUCES MARAVILLOSA EN TU UNIFORME!-

-Yo me siento como una idiota… No entiendo por qué nos hacen usar esto-

-Es un uniforme que se usa en ocasiones especiales. Hoy por ejemplo es un día importante, es el día del orgullo escolar y por eso debemos portarlo-

-Hola Hitsugi-chan ¡TU TAMBIEN LUCES MARAVILLOSA EN TU UNIFORME! ¡MUY TIERNA Y LINDA!- la pequeña Hitsugi se acerca a donde están sus amigas y hace una reverencia elegante

-Gracias Haru-chan, tú también luces estupenda al igual que Azuma-san y Kenmochi-san- Shiena agradece con una inclinación de cabeza y mira su suave reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana

-Creo que mi uniforme está algo desaliñado… Iré a arreglarme, vuelvo enseguida-

-Ara~ara parece que Kenmochi-san es muy vanidosa-

-Buenos días Hanabusa-san y Banba-san… No es vanidad solo quiero verme impecable, así como ustedes- Sumireko con una reverencia suave y elegante presume su uniforme mientras Mahiru trata de esconderse para no sentirse avergonzada

-Gracias por el cumplido, debo admitir que nos vemos muy bien ¿cierto Banba-san?-

-S-Si- Mahiru sonrojada baja la cabeza y camina a su lugar pero no puede evitar los comentarios de Haru e Hitsugi

Shiena sonríe _"Escuela, dulce escuela"_

o~o~o~o~o~o

 _Me dirijo a los baños, quiero darle un último vistazo a mi uniforme quiero que esté perfecto e impecable… Me miro al espejo, me sienta bastante bien, sonrío porque me gusta cómo me veo, suspiro, y de pronto pego un pequeño brinco pues escucho esa molesta pero encantadora voz_

-Te ves muy linda Shiena-chan- Otoya sonríe recargada en el muro observa a una distancia algo lejos a su compañera

-¡TAKECHI! ¿ME ESTAS VIGILANDO, ACOSANDO O ALGO ASÍ?- la castaña molesta encara a Otoya quien poco a poco se acerca

-Jajajaja no seas tan paranoica, fue casualidad encontrarte-

-Entonces que sea una casualidad que te vayas-

-No seas tan mala conmigo, llámalo suerte si quieres o destino pero no es casual que este aquí, creo que soy como tu guardián o algo así-

-¿Guardián? Por favor no me hagas reír. Si fueras mi guardián no te la pasarías…-

-¿Molestándote? Bueno, cuestión de perspectiva… Tal vez no lo creas pero te cuido… Como lo haré ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ven-

Lentamente Otoya se acerca a Shiena quien intenta en vano alejarse, la oji turquesa estira su brazo y jala a la chica castaña hacia si para que estén frente a frente

-Como te dije, te ves muy linda pero te verías aún más si te arreglaras el uniforme. Pórtalo con orgullo, déjame arreglarte-

 _Otoya se acerca demasiado a mí y me paralizo, debo alejarla pero no quiero hacerlo, solo me dejo llevar por lo que hace conmigo, pone sus manos en mis hombros y trago saliva, cierro los ojos nerviosa por su cercanía, me susurra al oído de una forma suave y sexy_

-Relájate, no te hare nada malo-

 _Suavemente desliza sus manos varias veces hasta que alisa los pliegues de mis hombros, sacude las mangas para alisarlas y abrocha de nuevos los botones, acomoda la solapa del saco y amarra de manera correcta el moño del uniforme, miro cada movimiento, es tan delicado, tan lento, tan suave, tan dedicado, tan perfecto, esta chica se esmera en que me vea bien. Me siento bien por lo que está haciendo, siento mis mejillas arder, por favor que no se note mi sonrojo, me estoy derritiendo por lo detallista que Otoya está siendo, a ratos me mira y vuelvo a perderme en el mar de sus ojos, me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan suya, misteriosa, traviesa y extrañamente adorable. Cierro los ojos y sin poder evitarlo me dejo llevar… De pronto ya no la siento cerca de mí, abro los ojos y la veo observarme_

-Listo, ahora luces perfecta, aún más bella- Otoya le sonríe a una Shiena sonrojada que seria la mira y asiente. La peli purpura lleva una mano a su barbilla y sonríe traviesa

-Pero no confiaste en mí así que creo que esto es mío-

 _Aún estoy bajo su hechizo por lo que no puedo evitar que se acerque a mí, rápida y ágilmente toma mis anteojos y comienza a jugar con ellos. En un intento desesperado comienzo a forcejear con ella_

-¡TAKECHI DAMELOS!-

-Nope, ahora son míos, además no combinan con el uniforme Shiena-chan-

Shiena lucha contra Otoya por recuperar sus anteojos, Otoya aprovecha su altura y fuerza para evitar que Shiena los recupere, la peli purpura se divierte porque siente que está jugando con ella pero siente algo que jamás había experimentado al ver la rabia, desesperación y furia de Shiena, por un momento baja la guardia y al sentirse débil y vulnerable decide alejarse, empuja suavemente a la castaña para que se aleje y sale corriendo dejando a Shiena gritando

-¡TAKECHI!-

 _Y así es como vuelve a arruinar un momento perfecto… ¡LA ODIO!_

….

 _ **Salgo corriendo y cuando me siento lo suficientemente lejos paro mi carrera, siento algo raro en mi pecho: culpabilidad, me siento culpable por haberle quitado sus anteojos, por momentos me dio la impresión de que lloraría de rabia, iba jugar un rato más pero al verla así… Simplemente no puedo seguir molestándola, de nuevo me detengo, he decidido devolvérselos, obviamente no lo haré personalmente, así que a toda velocidad voy a mi salón, la buena suerte me sonríe pues ninguna de mis amigas está ahí, escribo una nota y voy al salón de Shiena, localizo a Harucchi e Hitsugi-chan y les pregunto cuál es el asiento de Shiena, me miran entre sorprendidas, extrañadas y desconfiadas, les vuelvo a preguntar y miran mis ojos suplicantes, suspiran y sonríen de una manera extraña, intercambian miradas y me señalan su lugar**_

-¿Seguras?-

-Bully-chan… Es nuestro salón y conocemos a nuestras compañeras… Si, si es el lugar de Kenmochi-san-

-Gracias- _**sonrío confiada y voy al lugar de Shiena pero Hitsugi me detiene, me mira muy seria y cruzada de brazos se interpone entre el lugar y yo**_

-¿Qué pretendes?- _**suspiro pesadamente, hago a un lado a la pequeña Kirigaya cargándola cosa que la molesta, grita mi nombre y solo rio, mirando fijamente a Hitsugi y a Harucchi les advierto seriamente**_

-Nada y no se les ocurra jugar a las detectives-

 _ **Coloco los anteojos y esa pequeña nota, les suplico que no le digan nada y me voy antes de que llegue, sonrío... Se siente bien hacer las cosas correctas por la persona que quieres… Ok, me golpearé por eso**_

Otoya sale de aquel salón de clases con mucha precaución de no ser vista, con una sonrisa en su rostro camina hacia su salón. Mientras Haru e Hitsugi intercambian miradas, la pequeña peli azul se cruza de brazos, mueve la cabeza y ríe suavemente

-Otoya… Otoya… Otoya… Ya caíste… Aunque hay mejores formas de conquistar a alguien ¿lo sabías?-

….

 _Como puedo llego a mi salón, lo bueno es que tengo un par de repuesto en mi mochila, solo debo buscarlos y veré de nuevo, así podré golpear a esa tonta y volver a verla... Concéntrate Shiena, golpear dije_

-Ara Kenmochi-san ¿Y tus anteojos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a tu lugar?- _Sumireko me encuentra intentando subir las escaleras que me llevan al salón, extiende su mano para ayudarme la cual tomo inclinando la cabeza agradeciendo, suspiro pesadamente al recordar lo que pasó_

-Gracias Hanabusa-san. Tuve un… pequeño incidente pero no te preocupes, tengo un par de repuesto-

-Mmmm… Pequeño incidente, creo que esa no es la palabra indicada… Me suena más el apellido Takechi-

-De verdad Hanabusa-san, no quiero hablar de eso-

-¿Sabes Kenmochi-san? Eres muy valiente, tu sola has soportado a esa idiota a pesar de lo que te ha pasado… Eres admirable, de verdad-

 _Me sonrojo y hago un gesto de poca importancia_

-Gracias Hanabusa-san perocreo que valiente no es una palabra que me defina-

 _Suelta una elegante risa y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón, gracias a Sumireko llego a mi lugar, cerca están Ichinose y Kirigaya quienes me observan y sonríen de una forma que no puedo entender, ríen nerviosas y continúan su conversación viéndome de reojo... Llegan a ser muy inmaduras a veces... Me siento en mi banca y ¡Oh sorpresa! Mis anteojos están ahí además de una nota:_

 **No te enojes niña bonita, solo quería jugarte una broma. No dejes que esto borre tu linda sonrisa. Sonríe pues así te ves más bonita. Ten un buen día.**

 **Otoya.**

 **PD. Elije el club más friki, le va a tu personalidad.**

 _La lógica dicta que debo hacer bolita ese papel y tirarlo pero no puedo hacerlo, por alguna extraña y estúpida razón sonrío por esa nota, me hace sentir especial y al mismo tiempo me dan ganas de golpearla. Doblo esa nota y la guardo en mi libro… Lo ha hecho de nuevo, primero un detalle muy lindo que me derrite y luego vuelve a ser la misma idiota que me molesta… Esto me vuelve loca… Ella me enloquece…_

-Elige el club más friki… ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sean todas bienvenidas a la Academia Myojo, soy Meichi Yuri, directora de esta gran institución. Por cuestiones ajenas a nosotros hoy no podremos hacer la presentación oficial de las autoridades pero no por eso dejaremos de celebrar este día. El verdadero discurso lo guardaré para el lunes donde nos presentaremos así que solo les diré, es un honor tener a tan grandes alumnas, les deseo éxito y que pasen los mejores años de su vida en esta Academia, defiendan siempre a la Academia Myojo y siéntanse orgullosas de estar aquí… Bien dejemos los sentimentalismos, este día de fiesta es especial ya que deberán elegir su actividad extra escolar, siéntanse libres de elegir y conozcan lo que los clubes ofrecen y disfruten de sus demostraciones. Demuestren su entusiasmo-

 _El día del orgullo escolar es una de las ocasiones especiales de la Academia Myojo, es toda una ceremonia, de acuerdo a lo que nos dice Kirigaya_ _hoy se presentan oficialmente las autoridades y después de la presentación de las autoridades y de un discurso de bienvenida por parte de la directora, las clases se suspenden para que las alumnas de secundaria y preparatoria elijan las actividades extra escolares que tomarán. Debido al cambio de planes tan repentino, después de las palabras de la directora vamos rumbo al auditorio que es enorme y lleno de mesas que exponen los diferentes clubes, todas miramos eso con los ojos y la boca abierta de la impresión, al unísono decimos_

-¡WOW! ¡HAY MUCHISIMOS CLUBES!-

 _Decidimos dar una vuelta por el auditorio y vemos los clubes que allí hay. Tantas y tan diversas opciones que es difícil decidir_

-Son tantas opciones ¿Cuál elegir?-

-La ventaja de Myojo es que puedes estar en todos los clubes que quieras. La única condición es que no le falles a ningún club en el que te inscribas. Como organices tu tiempo es tu problema- se escucha una voz ajena al pequeño grupo de amigas, todas voltean y descubren a una chica rubia que sonríe gatunamente y las mira traviesa, Shiena la mira seria y pregunta

-¿Y tú eres?-

-¡Oh! ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Hashiri Nio para servirte. Y tú eres la chica transferida Kenmochi Shiena si no me equivoco-

-¿huh? ¿Cómo es que?-

-Te diré un secretito, acércate...- Nio toma del uniforme a Shiena para acercarla y dice -Yo sé absolutamente todo sobre esta escuela, incluyendo a las estudiantes. Salvo Kirigaya Hitsugi todas ustedes son nuevas, algunas transferidas, otras ganaron la beca y otras a pesar de ser nuevas son viejas conocidas ¿o me equivoco Ichinose Haru?-

-Sabes sobre nosotras, gran cosa- Sumireko mira de arriba abajo a la rubia quien burlona la reta con la mirada

-No me subestimes Hanabusa Sumireko...- y después de mirar a todas como analizándolas, sonríe burlona y hace un ademán de despedida -Bien, no las entretengo más. Nos vemos luego-

-Todo un personaje esa Nio...- Hitsugi suspira pesadamente y se dirige a sus amigas -Ya la irán conociendo pero les advierto que deben tener mucho cuidado con ella, su especialidad es meter en problemas a los demás, además de que es muy extraña... Bueno, dejémosla de lado ¿Ya tienen idea de que club elegirán?-

-No, aún no... ¿Vamos a dar otra vuelta?-

-Lo siento chicas pero yo paso, no podré ir con ustedes- Hitsugi hace una breve reverencia para disculparse, todas curiosas la miran

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy representante de mi club-

-¿huh? ¿Hitsugi-chan ya tiene club?-

-Así es jeje les recuerdo que yo estudio aquí desde siempre-

-KYAAAA ¡QUIERO SABER CUAL ES!- Haru entusiasta toma del brazo a la peli azul quien sonriendo dirige al grupo

-Acompáñenme por favor- llegan al escenario principal del auditorio donde se ven distintos escenarios, vestuarios, sillas de director y algunos guiones, Hitsugi señala hacia arriba donde hay un letrero grande que dice

-¡CLUB DE TEATRO! ¡ KYAAAA! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡HITSUGI-CHAN ERES GENIAL!-

-¡Wow Kirigaya! Me sorprendes... No creí que fueras de este tipo de actividades- Shiena mira asombrada la exposición del club

-Me gusta la actuación, es relajante, liberadora y francamente, es muy divertido Kenmochi-san-

-Si… El teatro es hermoso-

-Deberías elegirlo- la peli azul guiña su ojo y sonríe a la castaña mientras da una explicación de su club. Shiena se queda pensativa un momento

 _Elige el club más friki, esa frase se repite en mi cabeza, frunzo el ceño molesta pero sonrío tiernamente al mismo tiempo, esa idiota de Takechi ¿Quién se cree que es para venir y alterar mis pensamientos? Otra frase que escribió fue sobre mi sonrisa... Bueno, bueno ya no me enojaré. Sonreiré. Además… creo que ya tengo una buena opción_

-El club de teatro no suena tan mal-

-Claro que no Kenmochi-san, es uno de los mejores clubes que hay en la academia y no lo digo por ser parte de él-

-Mizorogi-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno, funciono como director provisional, verás la alumna encargada de la dirección del club se graduó el año pasado y no hemos encontrado a alguien que quiera encargarse del puesto así que estoy provisionalmente. Deberías entrar Kenmochi-san, tal vez tú seas la persona que estamos esperando-

 _Me sonrojo ante las palabras de sensei y sonrío confiada, asiento y él me pasa un folleto sobre el club, lo aprieto contra mi pecho y me siento feliz, por alguna razón volteo a otra parte y siento una gran emoción al leer un letrero "Club de Tecnología". Corro hacia esa mesa y veo todos los aparatos que ahí hay, diversos robots, drones, tablets, computadoras… Es un paraíso geek_

-Veo que estas muy interesada-

 _Por la emoción no había visto a una chica peli negra que me mira muy seria con un libro en sus manos y una pequeña computadora a medio armar_

-Lo siento, no te había visto-

-Descuida. Soy Kaminaga Kouko, una de las representantes del club de tecnología-

-Mucho gusto, soy Kenmochi Shiena. La verdad es que si estoy interesada en este club, la tecnología me gusta mucho, más que un gusto es una pasión-

-Ya veo, podrías ser una buena candidata. Toma este folleto y por favor escribe tu nombre en esta lista y contesta este pequeño cuestionario, en el club no elegimos a cualquiera, debe tener conocimientos además de la pasión y el gusto por la tecnología, a partir de este momento eres una candidata a entrar, veremos si eres apta, a la presidenta le gusta conocer a las candidatas y ver que son adecuadas para pertenecer al club así que te buscará-

-¿Me buscará?-

-La presidenta está ocupada en otros asuntos así que no pudo venir pero le pasaré tus datos y este cuestionario y ella te dirá la resolución-

-¡Wow! Es como hacer un examen de admisión-

-Descubrirás que, al igual que todas las actividades extraescolares de la escuela, el nuestro es más que un club-

 _La mirada de Kaminaga se suaviza y aunque sigue seria me da confianza de que entrar sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, respondo el cuestionario que más que eso parece un examen básico de ciencia y tecnología, doy mis datos y agradezco a Kaminaga, doy un último vistazo y me despido, voy con mis amigas que siguen reunidas_

-Hey Shiena-san ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Fui a ver otro club y también me inscribiré a este club-

-Será un placer tenerte con nosotros Kenmochi-san-

-¿Ustedes ya han elegido club?-

-Tenemos opciones y nos hemos inscrito en algunos… Pero creo que hay alguien que todavía no- todas las chicas miran a Tokaku quien luce aburrida y algo cansada

-Aquí no hay nada que me interese-

-No solo hay clubes aquí en el auditorio ¿saben? Vayan a la cancha principal, ahí están los clubes de deportes- Mizorogi se acerca al escuchar parte de la conversación de las chicas

-Sensei tiene razón. En un momento comenzarán las demostraciones de los clubes deportivos-

-Ve con tus amigas Hitsugi-san. Yo me encargo-

-Gracias sensei. Usted es el mejor-

Todas las chicas salen con rumbo a las canchas de la academia, conversan sobre sus futuros clubes y de lo emocionadas que están

….

-¿LISTAS PARA SER ACOSADAS TODO EL DIA? ¡YAY!- _**levanto mis manos emocionada y comienzo a molestar a mis amigas. Nos encontramos en los vestidores de la academia preparándonos para las actividades de nuestro club pues requieren de una demostración, básicamente debemos lucirnos y eso es genial, aunque no todas se sienten a gusto…**_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! Ni siquiera lo menciones. Yo solo quiero hacer mi trabajo. Este será un laaaaaaargo día- Chitaru pasa su mano por su cabello para tranquilizarse, suspira pesadamente mientras termina de acomodarse su uniforme de Kyudo

-No lo tomes tan mal Chitaru. Es como ser una rockstar así que gózalo, no sabemos qué pasará en el futuro y debemos disfrutar este tiempo de popularidad... Miren yo hasta un plumón indeleble me compré para los autógrafos-

-Ara, ara... ¿Isuke-sama lo sabe?- Otoya se acerca a Haruki con una sonrisa burlona, la pelirroja nerviosa se rasca la cabeza

-Etto... Pues... Ya sabe cómo es esto...-

-Se va a enojar contigo ¿verdad?-

Haruki baja la cabeza como un cachorrito regañado, suspira y luego sonríe nerviosa

-Ya sé como hacer para que se le pase el enojo… Creo-

-Jajaja ¿aún quieres saber por qué pienso que el amor es una prisión?-

Otoya y Haruki van a iniciar una pelea, se corretean y ríen al darse un par de golpes amistosos, Chitaru suspira y las separa dándoles un breve regaño, vuelve a acomodarse su uniforme mirándose una última vez en el espejo, sonríe

-Bien, me adelanto. Haré mi demostración en el club de Kyudo y volveré para estar con ustedes-

-Tranquila, prepararemos todo rápidamente e iremos a verte- Chitaru sonríe y asiente feliz, sale de los vestidores, Otoya y Haruki se miran, la peli roja sonríe

-No lo va a aceptar tan fácil pero en el fondo le gusta la popularidad que le da ser una de las súper-estrellas de Myojo-

-Vámonos Pocky-chan, si queremos ver a Príncipe-chan debemos terminar de preparar nuestro stand-

 _ **Haruki y yo tomamos las cosas que hemos preparado para el club, con nuestro uniforme puesto vamos a la cancha principal ¡Es hora del show!**_

…..

 _Mientras nos dirigimos a las canchas conversamos acerca de los clubes y no voy a mentir todas estamos más que emocionadas_

-¿Y ya eligieron? ¿O esperarán al final?- la pequeña peli azul camina de espaldas para ver a sus amigas, Sumireko suspira tranquila y con la elegancia que la caracteriza responde

-No habrá necesidad, he encontrado dos clubes que tienen que ver con dos de mis más grandes pasiones, me inscribí al club de cocina y al de ceremonia de té-

-¡Wow Hanabusa-san! Eso suena muy bien, justo tu estilo- Haru aplaude la respuesta de la peli naranja

-Ara, ara Ichinose-san que entusiasmo y que energía desbordas el día de hoy-

-Es la emoción, Haru está súper emocionada-

-A propósito ¿Qué club elegiste?-

-Con tantas opciones era difícil decidirse por una así que tomé: fotografía, teatro, cocina y veré si algún deporte me convence para inscribirme, sino regresaré a inscribirme a otro club que me llama la atención-

-¡Vaya! Son demasiadas actividades… Aunque, con la energía que tienes seguro serán tarea fácil… Banba-san ¿Qué elegiste?-

-Yo-yo tomé di-diseño de vestuario y antigüedades ¿Y-Y tu Kenmochi-san?- Mahiru mira a Shiena quien sonríe segura

-Definitivamente teatro y tecnología-

 _De pronto mi celular vibra, es un mensaje de Yukarin "¿Dónde estás?" casi olvido que en unos minutos será su presentación del club y debo ir a verla_

-Disculpa Kirigaya ¿Sabes dónde es la presentación del club de Kyudo?-

-Claro, vamos-

 _Todas apresuramos el paso pero al final solo llegamos Kirigaya y yo pues Sumireko y Banba se van a donde están las albercas (esto para darle gusto a Banba), Haru y Tokaku se van hacia donde está la pista de atletismo (esto para complacer a Tokaku) por suerte encontramos buen lugar, me sorprendo del escándalo pues muchas chicas gritan y se emocionan y es por una sola persona_

-¡CHITARU-SENPAI ES HERMOSA!-

-¡NAMATAME-SENPAI ES LA MEJOR!-

-¡TE QUEREMOS PRINCIPE DE LA ACADEMIA!-

-¡TE AMAMOS CHITARU-SAMA!-

A lo lejos se ve a Chitaru seria y concentrada alistando al equipo para la demostración, da instrucciones y evita a toda costa voltear hacia las gradas y cuando lo hace busca desesperadamente a alguien, cuando la encuentra sonríe tranquila y tiernamente, sonrisa que no es desapercibida por ninguna chica que a coro dan un grito de emoción mientras se pelean por haber sido alguna de ellas la dueña de esa sonrisa dedicada. Hitsugi mira todo eso intentando estar en calma, aunque está acostumbrada al alboroto que la pelirroja puede causar eso no significa que no llegue a sentirse incomoda o incluso celosa pero en el momento en el que su mirada se cruza con la de su amada Chitaru y ve como es ella la única dueña de su corazón se tranquiliza y sonríe de igual forma en que lo hace su pelirroja, tranquila y tiernamente, discretamente lanza un beso que de igual forma es correspondido, suspiran y Chitaru vuelve a su trabajo

-Vaya, cuanta conmoción. Parece como si estuviéramos en un estadio o algo así-

-Jajaja esto no es nada. Espera a que veas la atracción principal… No podrás creerlo Kenmochi-san-

-¿Atracción principal?-

-Espera y verás, todo a su tiempo-

 _Logro divisar a Yukarin y la saludo emocionada, ella levanta su pulgar para indicarme que todo está bien, me siento feliz de ver a mi amiga aunque es raro verla así de seria y concentrada, después del breve saludo que intercambiamos ella vuelve a su trabajo, veo que atentamente sigue las instrucciones que da Chitaru-senpai, no puedo evitar admirar a esa pelirroja, me sonrojo por verla, ella es tan linda_

-Namatame-san luce muy bien en su uniforme-

-Lo sé. Ella es hermosa…-

-¿Eso fue un suspiro enamorado?- la pequeña ríe suavemente

-Si, lo fue-

-No te pondrás a gritar como las demás ¿o si Kirigaya?- Shiena tapa sus oídos provocando que la pequeña ría de buena gana

-No tengo necesidad-

-Me pregunto cómo es que la novia de Namatame-san la está pasando, seguro está gritando-

-¿huh? ¿Novia de Chitaru-san? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, mi amiga me dijo que el príncipe ya tiene princesa-

-Oh es por eso… Bueno te aseguro que la princesa está en calma-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Jajaja vaya… Veo que Kenmochi-san no sabe muchas cosas… Creí en serio que ya lo sabias, bueno, te lo diré, acércate…- la castaña se acerca e Hitsugi le susurra -Chitaru-san es mi novia

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- el grito de sorpresa que da Shiena logra una buena carcajada en Hitsugi

-En verdad no lo sabias jaja bueno, así como lo escuchas, yo soy la novia de Chitaru-san-

-Wow eso no lo esperaba, es-es grandioso Kirigaya, lo digo en serio-

-Si… Ella es grandiosa-

-Bueno, eso explica tus extrañas desapariciones y las miradas que algunas chicas te lanzan-

-No me importa, aunque debo admitir que a veces siento un poquito de presión por ser la princesa del príncipe de la academia… Pero Chitaru-san es lo mejor de mi vida-

-Y vaya que lo tomas bien, ver a todas esas chicas volviéndose locas por Chitaru-senpai pondría nerviosa a cualquiera-

-Mi corazón le pertenece a Chitaru y su corazón me pertenece por eso estoy tranquila. Nada ni nadie puede acabar con nuestro amor-

 _Veo a Kirigaya sonreír y suspirar enamorada, vaya que ama a Chitaru-senpai, debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho saber que ella es la famosa princesa pero ahora que lo pienso hacen una linda pareja, aaah en verdad que tonta fui por no darme cuenta… De un momento a otro los gritos paran pues el equipo se presenta y hace su demostración, todas guardan silencio para admirar a las arqueras, cada una demuestra sus habilidades mientras Chitaru-senpai explica cada aspecto del Kyudo, una vez que la demostración termina las mesas de inscripción se abren, se hace una larga fila y aseguro que el 90% de las chicas que se inscriben es para estar cerca de Chitaru… Bueno ¿Quién no lo haría?_

-¡HEY HITSUGI, SHIENA POR AQUÍ!- las mencionadas voltean y miran a Haru, Tokaku, Sumireko y Banba, caminan hacia ellas para reunirse

-¿Vieron la presentación?-

-Por desgracia no completa pero vimos lo mas importante, la demostración de Namatame-san, debo decirlo Hitsugi-chan ¡ELLA ES ASOMBROSA!-

-Gracias Haru-chan… Bueno debemos apresurarnos para ver la atracción principal, al equipo estrella de la academia Myojo-

-¿A quiénes?- Shiena mira y pregunta confundida

….

-En estas ocasiones Chitaru pasa a ser Príncipe-sama-

-Jajaja debo admitirlo, Namatame Chitaru es perfecta-

-Hey Haruki, que no te escuche Loli-chan o Tsundere-sama, podrían matarte-

-Jajaja ooooh vamos Otoya. Hasta tu sabes que Chitaru es perfecta-

-Está bien, lo admito. En estas ocasiones es donde Chitaru saca su perfecto ser… No puede ser que existan personas como ella-

 _ **Haruki y yo observamos a una distancia prudente a Chitaru (y con distancia prudente me refiero a que estamos escondidas), nos sentimos orgullosas de nuestra amiga y al igual que las demás chicas nos emocionamos al verla. Cuando la presentación termina es momento de nuestra retirada, con sumo cuidado y sigilo salimos de nuestro escondite y corremos a los vestidores para ayudar a Chitaru a ponerse el uniforme de nuestro equipo, aun no es momento de nuestra presentación y no queremos causar alboroto… Cuando nuestro príncipe llega le aplaudimos y sinceramente la felicitamos por su gran trabajo en el equipo de Kyudo, ella sonrojada se limita a sonreír, una vez que está lista con el nuevo uniforme suspira…**_

-Bueno… Es hora-

-Sonríe Chitaru, les encanta eso- la pelirroja toma un balón, lo rebota un par de veces y sonríe ligeramente

-Vámonos-

Las tres chicas salen de los vestidores rumbo a las canchas, a su paso varias chicas gritan y se emocionan, las tres amigas se toman el tiempo de atender a las chicas que las saludan a su paso

-Hey hey chicas tranquilas por favor, debemos llegar a las canchas para la demostración. Las veremos ahí ¿de acuerdo?- Haruki guiña el ojo a las chicas que gritan aún más

-¡CLARO HARUKI-SENPAI! ¡TE AMAMOS! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!-

 _ **¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! Somos las súper estrellas de la academia, lo mejor es que nos respetan, nos admiran, nos quieren aaaah podría vivir así toda mi vida… Poco a poco nos abrimos paso y llegamos a las canchas que parecen una fiesta, es de esperarse el equipo de basketball es el equipo principal de la academia Myojo, las chicas se alborotan por vernos, si estaban locas por ver al equipo de porristas y a las demás deportistas de la escuela es increíble ver como toda su energía está guardada para nosotras, nuestro pequeño stand se llena de gente y en verdad parecemos súper estrellas, el club de basketball está formado por las fuerzas básicas y por la selección mayor, en las fuerzas básicas se concentran la mayor cantidad de chicas y en la selección mayor estamos solo unas cuantas chicas, es decir, las súper estrellas (aaah adoro esa palabra) por lo que nosotras nos llevamos más gloria, en este momento solo estamos Chitaru, Haruki y yo, al llegar al stand las chicas se forman pero no para inscribirse sino para poder hablar con nosotras, tomarse una foto y llevarse un autógrafo de nosotras (confieso que me causa mucha curiosidad saber de dónde sacan nuestras fotos); llevo un rato en mis actividades cuando de pronto miro a la distancia y me parece ver a una linda chica, la linda chica que me vuelve loca, sonrío y tomo un balón, camino hacia ella, voy abriéndome paso ante las chicas que gritan por mi cercanía, coqueteo con ellas, les sonrío, me tomo unas cuantas fotos y poco a poco me abro paso para ir con ella, está de espaldas hablando con Loli-chan quien me mira y le hago una señal de que guarde silencio, ella solo me mira seria y suspira, a Shiena parece que el alboroto no la altera así que decido asustarla, rodeo con mi brazo su hombro y susurro a su oído**_

-Boo- _**pega un brinco, voltea enojada a verme y me fulmina con su mirada, está sonrojada y frunce el ceño, se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso, me empuja para alejarme**_

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres? Estudio aquí si no lo recuerdas-

-Eso ya lo sé Tontoya, me refiero a que es lo qué haces aquí afuera y con ese balón-

-Vaya Nerdmochi creí que eras más inteligente, entonces esos lentes son engañosos y solo son para aparentar ¿eh? ¿Qué no es obvio? A ver… mira ese letrero y dime que dice-

 _Otoya toma mi barbilla y voltea mi rostro para que vea un enorme letrero_

-Club de basketball… Presentación especial de la selección de la Academia Myojo…-

 _Miro sorprendida y boquiabierta, ella me ve con su sonrisa burlona, se acerca y comienza a girar el balón en su dedo_

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿TU ERES PARTE DEL EQUIPO?!-

-Alero o, más elegante, Delantero lanzador Takechi Otoya a tus ordenes -

-Pe… pe… pe…-

-Jajajaja no solo soy una cara bonita Shiena-chan, tengo muchos talentos ocultos ¿Sabes?-

 _Esto si no me lo esperaba, esa tonta parte del equipo deportivo más importante de la Academia Myojo es una completa sorpresa, frunzo el ceño molesta, doy un manotazo al balón en su mano, doy media vuelta y me alejo_

-¿huh? ¿A dónde vas Shiena-chan?-

-¡LEJOS DE TI TONTA!-

 _ **La miro alejarse sin entender que hice ahora… Juro que no la entiendo… Y creo que por eso me gusta… Bueno, si ella no quiere mi compañía muchas chicas más mueren por mi así que ella se lo pierde… Aunque… Me hubiera gustado estar con ella… Bien Otoya, de vuelta al show. Antes de partir siento como Hitsugi me detiene y me da un golpe en mi cabeza**_

-¡HEY! ¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE LOLI-CHAN?-

-Tú sabes bien por qué Bully-chan… Iré con ella y luego iré a verlas… Aunque no prometo ir con Kenmochi-san-

….

 _Me alejo de esa idiota de Takechi ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tengo que sentirme así cuando está cerca de mí? ¡QUIERO ENTENDER QUE DIABLOS ME PASA! Estoy muy enojada y no se la razón exacta_

-Kenmochi-san ¿estás bien?- _siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro suavemente, miro a Kirigaya, por lo que me hizo pasar esa tonta de Takechi había olvidado que estaba con ella, suspiro pesadamente_

-Si, no te preocupes Kirigaya, todo bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Absolutamente, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo, ve con Namatame-senpai-

-De acuerdo, necesitas espacio. Espero verte en la presentación del equipo, te guardaremos un lugar- _me guiña un ojo y me señala el lugar donde estarán, asiento gentilmente_

-Gracias, las veo más tarde-

-Animo-

 _Miro alejarse a Kirigaya hacia donde están mis demás amigas, quienes me saludan y asienten ligeramente con su cabeza, agradezco el gesto sonriendo… Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hago busco a Otoya, al encontrarla la veo rodeada de muchas chicas y aunque odio esta sensación debo confesar que verla con todas esas chicas a quienes sonríe y coquetea no me gusta ni tantito_

-Tranquila amiga, matarás a alguien con esa mirada-

 _Pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar esa voz que reconocería a kilómetros, sonrojada muevo mi cabeza y alejo a esa tonta peli purpura, abrazo a mi querida amiga_

-¡YUKARIN ESTUVISTE FANTASTICA! ME SIENTO MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI-

-Jeje gracias, gracias, me alegra que te gustara la presentación, ahora verás a las verdaderas estrellas-

-Todo el día he estado escuchando eso ¿podías explicarme quiénes son? Ya me cansé de que jueguen al misterio-

-Jajaja de acuerdo amiga, ya estás desesperada, verás, las máximas estrellas de esta escuela básicamente pertenecen a los equipos deportivos, las mejores son las porristas y las del equipo de basketball, es el mejor equipo de la academia pero comencemos con el equipo de porristas y sus dos máximas estrellas: su capitana es Inukai Isuke la princesa de hielo, la chica más inalcanzable de la escuela, ella es todo un caso luego te contaré sobre ella, la segunda al mando es Shutou Suzu ella es el santo ángel de la Academia Myojo toda la escuela la conoce, y cuando digo toda es TODA; ahora vayamos con el equipo de basketball quien tiene 4 estrellas: la capitana es Sagae Haruki, es la chica pelirroja con el pocky en la boca, es la capitana del equipo de basketball, atletismo, volleyball, futbol… es la chica más atlética de la academia, también está Namatame-sama bueno… a ella ya la conoces así que no me detendré en explicarte, por desgracia no está Miyazaki-sama ella es una persona a la cual vale la pena conocer, ella es simplemente perfecta, prometo que te la mostraré y por ultimo pero no menos importante la chica que te trae loca Takechi-senpai… ¡AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS?-

-Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice Yukarin, deja de molestarme con eso-

-Vale, ya no lo haré pero si no sintieras algo por ella no te pondrías así… NO, SHIENA BAJA EL PUÑO, BAJALO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO-

 _Ese golpe me dolió más a mí que a ella pero sabe que se lo merece… Suspiro pesadamente, Yukarin entrelaza su brazo con el mío y caminamos rumbo a las canchas_

 _-_ ¿Qué-qué haces Yukarin?-

-Daaa… Camino hacia las canchas, no te puedes perder el espectáculo del equipo de basketball, verás por qué son las rockstars de esta escuela-

-Pero yo no quiero ir-

-Te mueres de ganas de ir ¡Oh vamos Shiena! Así podrás ver a tu amorcito en acción- la castaña vuelve a pegarle a su amiga -Ok, ok ya no dije nada… Vaya que te mueres por ella, de otra forma no entiendo por qué me golpeas-

-Porque eres una persona golpeable… Bueno, vamos a ver, así sabré por qué tanto alboroto-

….

 _ **Haruki mira la hora y sonríe, se levanta, toma un balón y con un grito enérgico dice**_

-Chicas de la academia Myojo ¿ESTÁN LISTAS?-

 _ **Se escucha un gran grito lleno de emoción y las chicas abandonan la fila para ir a las gradas y no perderse la acción, las chicas de las fuerzas básicas hacen una demostración preparando el terreno para nosotras, suena música y mientras eso pasa Haruki y Chitaru buscan a sus respectivas chicas, al encontrarlas sonríen, sin que se den cuenta yo también estoy buscando a Shiena… No la veo en ninguna lado y suspiro decepcionada, seguro no vendrá**_

-Hey Otoya ¿Por qué esa cara larga?-

-¿Cuál cara larga? Me estoy concentrando… A propósito ¿ya encontraron a sus chicas?-

-Así es, Isuke está junto a Suzu y el equipo animando como siempre e Hitsugi está…-

-¡ESTÁ AHÍ! EN LAS GRADAS JUNTO A…- Chitaru se sonroja y carraspeando su garganta habla más calmada -Está junto a Ichinose-san-

-¿HARUCCHI ESTÁ AQUÍ?-

 _ **Miro a las gradas y veo a mi pelirrojita con sus nuevas amigas, se ve tan feliz que sonrío por eso de pronto, como si los dioses respondieran a mis deseos la veo aparecer, a la niña más bonita del mundo… ¿¡CON ALGUIEN MÁS?! Tranquila Otoya, tranquila, no es momento para perder la razón, luego investigas de quien se trata, ahora concéntrate… Se escuchan aplausos y la música va apagándose poco a poco permitiendo que se escuchen aún más fuerte las porras con nuestros nombres y luego un silencio, eso marca el momento, Haruki, Chitaru y yo intercambiamos miradas y salimos corriendo botando el balón, el silencio se rompe con una explosiva ovación, todas emocionadas gritan y no pierden de vista ninguno de nuestros movimientos… A la distancia y de reojo miro a Shiena. No quiero emocionarme pero creo que logré sonrojar y cautivar a Shiena-chan, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para asombrarla… Damos nuestra presentación, canastas espectaculares, jugadas bien elaboradas, nuestro juego es perfecto; cuando hemos terminado, Haruki toma un micrófono, sonríe entre coqueta, traviesa y emocionada, camina al centro de la cancha y la locura vuelve**_

-¡HOLA ACADEMIA MYOJO!- el grito es ensordecedor, parece que no parará así que la pelirroja pide calma, vuelve a quedar en silencio y retoma su discurso

-Muchas gracias por venir a nuestra presentación, nos sentimos honradas de tenerlas aquí con nosotras, ustedes son el alma del equipo- una nueva ovación aún más fuerte que la anterior, Haruki vuelve a pedir calma

-Como vieron hicimos una pequeña demostración esto es con el propósito de mostrarles el nivel que buscamos en la selección, como sabrán hemos despedido a un valioso miembro del equipo, Kim-senpai tuvo que graduarse y nos despedimos de ella por lo que hay una vacante en la selección mayor y ¿Quién sabe? La próxima integrante podría ser alguna de ustedes, así que inscríbanse, asistan a los entrenamientos y demuestren ser dignas de estar en el equipo más importante de la Academia Myojo… Bien, esperamos verlas en nuestro primer partido oficial de la temporada, para inscribirse pasen con nuestra entrenadora Irena-sensei... Sensei salude... Bien, aquí termina nuestra presentación, estaremos un rato más con ustedes así que muchas gracias por asistir y su capitana Sagae Haruki les desea un excelente año escolar- un grito aún más fuerte y las declaraciones de amor hacia Haruki, Chitaru y Otoya no paran, las chicas bajan de las gradas y se dirigen a la mesa de inscripción, donde la mayoría va a ver de nuevo a las tres chicas de la selección

Después de un rato las actividades terminan y es hora de regresar a casa, los clubes se han cerrado y las alumnas se han inscrito, el fin de semana comienza y todas están emocionadas porque una nueva jornada escolar comience y con eso sus nuevas actividades extraescolares, el grupo de amigas de primer año conversan sobre sus próximas responsabilidades

-Es bueno saber que Azuma-san por fin encontró una actividad-

-Tokaku-san fue muy exigente pero al final descubrió que lo suyo son los deportes-

-Yo no lo descubrí Ichinose, lo sabías desde un principio pero tu insististe en que probara algo diferente a los deportes pero fracasaste, perdimos tiempo en eso-

-¡Oh vamos Tokaku-san! No sea tan ruda con Haru y admite que te divertiste-

-No-

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- la peli azul suspira pesadamente y se sonroja muy ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos camina aparte del grupo

-Bueno tal vez un poco-

Todas ríen por ver a la chica Azuma mostrarse así ante Haru quien abraza el brazo de la peli azul y se van caminando, Haru sin dejar de hablar por la emoción. Sumireko, Banba, Shiena e Hitsugi las miran alejarse

-Sin duda… El amor es ciego- la peli naranja suelta una risa elegante y sutilmente toma la mano de la peli plateada a su lado -¿Qué opinas Banba-san?- la mencionada sonrojada no puede articular palabra, es salvada por una chica pelirroja que se acerca y toma en sus brazos a la pequeña oji dorada

-¡CHITARU-SAN ESTUVISTE MARAVILLOSA!-

-Me alegra mucho que estuvieras conmigo en ambas demostraciones- Chitaru se acerca lentamente a Hitsugi pero se detiene al escuchar un "Aaawww" recuerda que su pequeña no está sola, baja a Kirigaya y sonrojada da una ligera reverencia para disculparse

-¡Oh! Lamento mucho mi comportamiento-

-No tienes por qué Namatame-senpai y aprovecho que estás aquí para felicitarte, estuviste perfecta- Shiena, Sumireko y Banba se inclinan respetuosamente ante la pelirroja quien se sonroja un poco mas

-No solo soy yo, también son las demás miembros del equipo, aun así, muchísimas gracias-

-Chicas ¿les molesta si…?-

-Para nada Kirigaya, nos vemos mañana- Hitsugi feliz toma la mano de Chitaru y se despiden rápidamente de las chicas

-Debo admitir que hacen una linda, muy linda pareja-

-Así es...- se escucha a lo lejos la bocina de un automóvil y Sumireko da un resoplido -Ya voy… Poof parece que no pueden esperarme un momento más. Lo siento, debo apresurar el paso, el chofer ya llegó… ¿Quieren que les dé un aventón?- Shiena declina la invitación, Mahiru muy nerviosa asiente y susurra un "por favor", ambas se despiden dejando a Shiena sola, la castaña suspira mientras ve a sus amigas alejarse

 _Bien, momento de disfrutar un poco de mi soledad, camino lentamente, solo quiero disfrutar de este pequeño paseo, no he caminado mucho cuando siento que alguien cubre mis ojos_

-Shiena-chan ¿Viste mi presentación?- _mi corazón se acelera al escuchar esa voz, quito su mano de mi rostro y me volteo desafiante y molesta a verla_

-No seas egocentrista Takechi, no solo fue TU presentación, fue del equipo-

-¿Y tú quién crees que es el alma del equipo?-

-Las chicas que las ovacionan ¿Qué no escuchaste el discurso que dijo Sagae-senpai?-

-Eso es una sutileza Shiena-chan…- Shiena rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar, Otoya va a su lado

-Por cierto ¿Qué club elegiste?-

-¿Cómo por qué crees que debo decirte?-

-Es solo curiosidad Nerdmochi… Quiero saber si seguiste mi consejo-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Además, no debería estar hablando contigo, no después de lo que hiciste-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?- la castaña se detiene bruscamente obligando a que Otoya también se detenga, con su dedo índice Shiena la señala

-NO FINJAS DEMENCIA TONTOYA SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HICISTE- la oji turquesa parpadea un par de veces, chasquea sus dedos al recordar y sonríe traviesa

-Oh lo de tus lentes- se va a acercar para de nuevo quitárselos pero Shiena logra esquivarla

-SI Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ- Shiena retoma su caminar, Otoya la alcanza y suavemente aprieta la mejilla de la castaña

-¡Aaaawww! ¿Te han dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando te enojas?-

-¿Y a ti te han dicho lo psicópata que te ves cuando molestas a las personas? Lo diré solo una vez: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Shiena da un manotazo a Otoya y se aleja rápidamente de ella, la peli purpura se queda parada observando como la castaña se aleja, sonríe traviesa

-Definitivamente no te entiendo Shiena-chan… Pero no me daré por vencida… Te veo mañana para seguir molestándote-

o~o~o~o~o~o

 _Un nuevo encanto mágico que no se puede negar_

 _ **Alucino cuando te veo pasar, ¿Por qué soy tan mala cuando estoy a tu lado? Es solo amor y nada más**_

 _¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? ¿Acaso es_ _tan difícil amarte?_

 _ **¿Es justo que tengamos que pelearnos cada vez que nos vemos?**_

 _Con solo mirarte la noche se vuelve clara_

 _ **Con solo pensar en ti las estrellas brillan más**_

 _¿Por qué actuamos así? ¿Por qué parece que el orgullo pesa más?_

 _ **¿No tengo derecho a reconciliarme contigo? ¿Qué debo hacer para estar contigo?**_

"¿Por qué me asustan esas huellas que me encaminan hacia ti?" La pregunta que hace eco en dos corazones que temen al amor y que saben que ya no pueden escapar porque ya las ha atrapado

 _ **Kenmochi Shiena… Me gustas… y mucho…**_

 _Takechi Otoya… Me gustas mucho…_

 _ **Te quiero…**_

 _Te quiero…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODO EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE! Como pueden ver ¡AUN SIGO VIVO! Y la verdad es que no tengo justificante por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, me pase de ve…rás, de verdad me pase y lo lamento mucho, mi intención no era tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia pero bueno… obligaciones, crisis personales, falta de inspiración y demás factores me impedían actualizar esta historia. En verdad pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto u.u como dije, no tengo justificante pero prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar pronto esta historia y como siempre digo, denme su fuerza y ténganme mucha paciencia que aunque tarde no abandonaré jamás mis historias n.n**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para dar una noticia sobre "Reencuentro" bueno… digamos que he entrado en una pausa ya que u.u estoy en un receso creativo, estoy esperando a que la inspiración vuelva, si alguien tiene una musa que le sobre por favor préstemela para que me inspire y siga con el drama… Digo, siga escribiendo "Reencuentro"**

 **De corazón espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, hice un esfuerzo muy grande para terminarlo así que espero que les haya gustado y si no… bueno, esperaré los jitomatazos, ladrillazos y antorchas encendidas, como saben los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a crecer así que siéntanse libres de escribirme n.n**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por leer, en verdad extrañaba escribir y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar pronto, ustedes son los mejores y espero seguir contando con su apoyo y seguir siendo de su agrado, un abrazo afectuoso a cada uno y larga vida a Akuma no Riddle n.n (citando a una buena amiga)**

 **Legan…**

 **PD. Para compensar un pequeño bonus xD**

 **CHAPTER BONUS: ¿DE DÓNDE SALEN ESAS FOTOS? (Respondiendo a la pregunta de Otoya)**

-¡LLEVEN SUS FOTOS OFICIALES DE LOS EQUIPOS DEPORTIVOS DE MYOJO! ¡PARA EL AUTOGRAFO OFICIAL! ¡PRODUCTOS OFICIALES DE LOS EQUIPOS DE LA ACADEMIA MYOJO!-

Nio se encuentra bajo un árbol con una mesa en la cual tiene diversos artículos desde playeras y tazas, hasta fotos y posters, todos con la imagen de los equipos deportivos de la academia pero en especial del equipo de porristas y del equipo de basketball

-Debería darte vergüenza Hashiri. Lucrar con la imagen del equipo- la mencionada chica deja su venta para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa a una hermosa peli azul

-Jajajaja cuando Shutou-sama-senpai me habla por mi apellido es cuando me pongo a temblar de miedo… Por cierto quiero tu opinión de esta foto tuya ¿linda no?- Suzu sorprendida y sonrojada por ver aquella foto suya en traje de baño la arrebata de las manos de la rubia

-Esta es una violación a la privacidad de las personas además de que no tienes permitido vender estos artículos-

-No hay una regla en la academia que me lo prohíba- la rubia cuenta los billetes en su mano, cuando termina sigue despachando a la enorme fila que tiene

-No, pero debes tener un permiso especial-

\- Querida senpai es hora de que sepas que en este mundo todo es un negocio…-

-Veamos si la directora opina lo mismo-

-Meichi-sensei no va a enterarse-

-No voy a enterarme de qué Hashiri-san- al escuchar esa voz el alboroto se calma y la rubia tiembla ligeramente, voltea despacio y al encontrarse con esos ojos rosa que la observan molesta da un grito

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME-MEICHI SE-SENSEI ¡QUE AGRADABLE SORPRESA!- la directora se cruza de brazos y fulmina con la mirada a Nio, con voz de mando ordena

-Te quiero en mi oficina en 10 minutos… No te escaparás de un buen castigo-

-Si- Nio baja la cabeza y hace un puchero, después de un rato levanta la cabeza para asegurarse que Suzu y Meichi se han ido, cuando no las ve, toma un megáfono y se dirige a sus compradoras

-BIEN SEÑORITAS LA VENTA SE CANCELA TEMPORALMENTE. QUIEN QUIERA SEGUIR COMPRANDO LAS VEO EN EL SALÓN DE TERCERO DE SECUNDARIA-


End file.
